White Lace
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Beautiful. Feminine. Goddess. Those were the words that he now associated with white lace. Sasuke had a great life. He had a loving family, his ninja career was going well, and he had great friends. Really there was only one other thing that he wanted. Well it was more of a someone. He'd wanted Hinata Hyuga ever since he saw her in that damn nightgown. (AU. No Uchiha Massacre.)
1. Chapter 1

White Lace

 **Author's Note:** All reviews are greatly appreciated. This is a request story from my friend Sadie321. She wanted a Sasuke x Hinata story, where the Uchiha Massacre never happened. This is probably going to be more of a light hearted romantic comedy story.

 **Chapter Notation:** Summonland is where Summons are when they aren't Summoned. Shisui is comic relief. He's probably horribly OOC. I came up with the Sharingan activation idea and the Operation Wildfire. I hope you guys find it amusing.

 **Sasuke's Personality:** I believe without the massacre, his personality would be quite different.

 **Hinata's Personality Viewer's Choice:** She's probably going to be more in character. Let me know if you guys want to keep her feelings for Naruto in the beginning/middle or not.

Chapter One

Sasuke Uchiha had a good life. No scratch that. He had a really fucking great life. The kind of life most people would kill for.

Sasuke came from one of the most powerful, prestigious, and wealthiest clans in the Five Nations. He was widely seen as a prodigy, just like his elder brother Itachi. Sasuke was now a Jonin and at the age of 19, had been so for the past four years.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Itachi called out to him as he suited up to go to the hospital.

"Morning, Itachi. How are the Medic lessons coming?" Sasuke inquired.

Itachi was a pacifist. That wasn't a good thing to be when you were a ninja. He didn't want to use his abilities to kill. But he didn't want to let them go to waste either. Somehow Itachi had found the courage to tell their father this. Fugaku hadn't been exactly thrilled at first.

 _They had been having dinner. It was just a typical evening in their home. Everything had been so normal, until Itachi informed them that he had an announcement._

 _"Father, I am afraid that I can not become the next Chief of Police for our family's police force." Itachi had started._

 _"Don't be ridiculous. You are more than capable. It is just nerves. You will do a good job." Fugaku states and returns his attention to his meal._

 _"I have decided to pursue a different path. One that I believe I'm better suited for. I would like to have your blessing. But I am not going to change my mind either way." The eldest Uchiha son informed Fugaku._

 _"A different path? What are you talking about? Their father had asked._

 _"Itachi? What is going on?" Mikoto had questioned in concern._

 _Sasuke watches the scene and grows more worried by the second. His father and brother had never really seen eye to eye on anything. He knew that Itachi loved their father. Fugaku loved him. Fugaku was proud of his eldest son. But there had always been a distance between them that neither could ever quite close. This could actually come to blows by the sound of it._

 _"I applied to the medic training program and was accepted. I don't want to kill for a living. I'd rather spend my life fixing injuries than causing them." He had stated in such a defiant way that it stunned Sasuke._

 _"That's wonderful news! I'm sure you will be an excellent medic, sweetheart." Mikoto had said and kissed Itachi's cheek._

 _"A medic? Our family has never had a medic in it." Fugaku says._

 _"It will now. Unless you want to disown me." The elder brother informed him._

 _"I can't disown you for wanting to be a healer. That would bring shame on our clan. I am…disappointed that you rejected the role you were born for. But I can not stop you from pursuing this Idea of yours. Sasuke, please tell me you haven't gotten some insane idea into your head as well." Fugaku implored._

 _"No. I'm happy with being a combat ninja." Sasuke answered._

 _"Good. Thank God we had two sons Mikoto." The Uchiha Patriarch had sighed._

 _"Husband, I love you. But you should be proud of Itachi for choosing such an honorable profession and support him because it makes him happy. Stop sulking." Mikoto had said and wandered over to sit in Fugaku's lap._

 _Sasuke wasn't sure what his mother whispered in his father's ear. But whatever it was it must have been good. Fugaku was in considerably better spirits afterwards. He filed it under the,_ _ **I don't want to know**_ _category._

"Well. It is now just merely a formality of passing the written exams and I will be certified as a combat medic." Itachi informed his younger brother proudly.

He had some of the best friends a guy could ask for. Most women would loved to be his "companion," as his father called it. (Or have their brains fucked out by an Uchiha Sex God, as his cousin Shisui called it.)

"I don't know why you didn't take a hospital position. You could have had so much fun giving the women their physicals!" Sasuke overheard Shisui exclaim.

"I can do far more good as a combat medic, than I can giving random women breast exams. Besides, I prefer quality over quantity." Itachi says and walks over to his cousin, flicking his forehead.

All of this sounds perfect, right? WRONG. Sasuke had one very big problem. Out of all the women in the Leaf Village, he had fallen for the one that was too innocent to notice said "Uchiha Sex Godness."

Sasuke knew that Godness wasn't a real word. But he didn't care. It was a word if he said it was a word. Besides it was a real thing! Uchiha men had always been popular with the women in the Leaf.

At some point, someone in the village caught on that the Sharingan could also be activated by lust. So it was something of a game for the Leaf women to try to get an Uchiha's "attention" in this respect. (Honestly, Sasuke thought this explained the new fashion trend of fishnet shirts for women. But he digressed).

Sasuke was very much relieved that it seemed he was only attracted to Hinata enough to activate his Sharingan. Oh Itachi would never have let him hear the end of it. He loved his brother. He idolized him. But Itachi did have a subtle sadistic streak at times. Speaking of Sharingans activated, he remembered that day well.

 _It had only been a week or two after he'd been promoted to Jonin. Itachi had taken him celebrating with some of their younger family members and the male members of the Rookie Nine. The sake was flowing freely._

 _Ninjas could drink once they became Genin. It was frowned on for Genin to drink unless they were fifteen, but no one would stop them. Just flash your headband and you were good to go. The reasoning was as follows. If you are old enough to die for your village, you are damn well old enough to drink._

 _"Sasuke I have to pack for a mission tomorrow. Would you mind running a minor errand for me?" Itachi had inquired._

 _"No problem. What is it?" Sasuke had asked innocently, having no idea this minor errand was going to change his entire life._

 _"It's the Hyugas. Apparently someone's cobra summon got in their Estate somehow. They are all terrified of it, especially the women. You have a contract with snake summons. It should be a simple matter for you to relocate it or dispose of it, if necessary." He remembered Itachi saying._

 _"Sounds easy enough. Yeah, I'll stop by and take care of it." Sasuke had told Itachi, happy to be able to help his older brother with even such a "simple" task._

 _"You call dealing with a fucking cobra, a minor errand?" Kiba had shouted at Itachi like he was insane._

 _"For someone with a Snake Contract, yes." Itachi had replied "neutrally," but underneath that neutral tone there was a hint of pride at his little brother's abilities._

 _"I better go. I doubt they'll let me in, if I put it off much longer." Sasuke said and headed off to the Hyuga Estate._

 _Sasuke had never been to the Hyuga Estate before. He remembered thinking it looked like a palace. It was almost entirely white marble. Instead of having a district, they just had large grounds with one sprawling massive building. It would have been too easy to get lost somewhere on the enormous grounds._

 _"Ah. I see Itachi must have sent you in his stead. I heard that he had a mission tomorrow. Not surprising. I assume you can handle the vile beast that is currently terrorizing my family." Hiashi had said._

 _"Yes, Sir." Sasuke replied and followed the Hyuga Patriarch inside the Noble Clan's home._

 _Sasuke looks around the Estate. Eventually, he hears a startled eep coming from inside one of the rooms. Ah ha, three guesses where that cobra went. Sasuke follows the sound of the eep._

 _It turned out that the snake had wandered into Hinata's room. Hinata was well terrified and had jumped on the bed. The Hyuga Heiress was desperately looking around for the snake. She had grabbed a lamp and was going to defend herself with it. It was…a comical picture. Sasuke would have laughed if it wasn't for what she was wearing._

 _Beautiful. Feminine. Goddess! She wore a white night gown. It had intricate lacy patterns that stretched across her ample breasts in a sinfully tantalizing fashion. There was a white silk bow wrapped just underneath her breasts. It was sleeveless exposing her creamy neck and bare shoulders. The bottom 2/3rds of it was see through. He could clearly make out the white thong that she wore underneath. Elaborate floral lace patterns were at the hem of the gown that BARELY was enough to prevent you from getting a show._

 _The gown hugged her every ample curve. Hinata might have only been 15 at the time, but she had already blossomed. Boy had she blossomed. The fabric caressed her wide hips, her firm ass, and showed off those lovely legs of hers. Sasuke felt his eyes bleeding red immediately. If that didn't activate your Sharingan, you were gay. The end. There would be no debates about your sexuality from this point onward. Sasuke was definitely not gay. Wow. She was stunning._

 _"SASUKE! Look out! It's behind you," Hianta shrieked._

 _"Oh right," Sasuke says turning around and poofs the snake off to Summonland._

 _"Is it gone?" She asks and looks around cautiously._

 _"Yeah. He's gone. He was probably more afraid of your family than you were of him. You alright?" He asks and offers her his hand to help her off the bed._

 _"I think so. He just startled me. I went to make my be-d and he was on the p-illow!" She explains and takes his hand, winding up pulled into Sasuke's arms as she stumbled slightly off the bed._

 _Oh yeah. Someone upstairs had a twisted sense of humor. That was the exact moment Hiashi chose to come in. Hinata was in Sasuke's arms, clad only in sensual nightgown. Oh boy._

 _"Sasuke is there a reason you are holding my daughter when she is only half dressed?!" The Hyuga Patriarch thunders._

 _"Father! It was nothing like that. I was getting ready for bed and the sn-ake was on my pillow. I was startled, screamed, and it slithered off the bed. So I jump-ed onto it, to keep from being bitten. Sasuke banished it and was helping me get down. I lost my footing. I was al-ready wearing this when he came in. N-othing improper happened!" Hinata tries to reassure her father that nothing improper had happened._

 _Sasuke thought that Hinata might actually have saved his life that day. The older man certainly wasn't thrilled to see a teenage boy, alone with his teenage daughter in her bedroom. The fact that she was only half dressed didn't help matters._

 _Thankfully, Hinata's explanation seemed to have worked. Hiashi clearly wasn't pleased about Sasuke seeing her in such an "indecent" state, but he couldn't rightfully be angry. It wasn't like Sasuke had been playing the part of a "Peeping Tom" after all._

 _"I see. Well good work. Thank you Sasuke. Perhaps we should let Hinata get some rest. She's had quite the eventful day." The Hyuga offers._

 _"You're welcome. Yeah. Good night Hinata." Sasuke says and gives her one last glance before being escorted out of the Hyuga Estate by Hiashi._

"Quality over quantity? Do you have some lover that I don't know about? Come on Itachi. You can't keep stuff like that from me. We are best friends." Shisui says and pretends to be utterly aghast that Itachi might not have revealed some very important information to him about Itachi's lovelife!

"I don't have a lover. If I did you would have already known about her. You can't keep a romance a secret from a clan as large as ours." Sasuke overheard Itachi say to their cousin.

"Yeah. That's true. But that sounded specific. Yo, Sasuke I think your big brother is holding out on us." Shisui says.

"He's holding out from you. He already told me because I can keep my mouth shut." Sasuke couldn't resist teasing Shisui.

"AH HA! So there is someone. And who is the fair maiden who has captured our beloved Prince's heart?" Shisui says in an overly dramatic fashion which made Sasuke laugh.

"Sasuke. You promised that you wouldn't speak of my feelings for Kurenai!" Itachi hisses at him.

"I didn't! I didn't say her name." Sasuke protests.

"DAMMIT! You tricked me." Itachi scowls.

"Nice one! Itachi you just got played by your foolish little brother. Well done Sasuke." Suishi says and high fives the younger Uchiha.

"Thanks." Sasuke says high fiving back and was feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Kurenai? Really? Wow didn't see that coming. She's hot though. No wonder you haven't made a move. She's a widow and you're ten years younger!" Shisui says.

"Women tend to live much longer than men. So when it comes to a lifespan issue, it balances out rather well." Itachi says.

"Lifespan issues? Seriously? Only you could make a sexual attraction sound like a nature documentary." Shisui whines.

"She's beautiful, kind, a good mother, and excellent at Genjutsu." Itachi defends himself.

"Yeah. I have to admit, she's hot. Her eyes almost look like a Sharingan really. Nice breasts and hips too!" Shisui nods.

"I'm glad that my foolish little brother isn't a pervert like his older cousin." Itachi sighs and whacks Shisui.

"Owe! That hurt Itachi." His best friend says accusingly.

"It should. You are not to speak of her in such a vulgar fashion in my presence again and especially not with Sasuke standing right next to you." Itachi admonishes his friend.

"Oh for Godsakes. He's 19 years old. I'm sure heard worse. He's not some little kid anymore Itachi. He's a Jonin." Shisui points out.

"He's right. But I gotta agree with Itachi on this one. I prefer quality over quantity. Once you've seen the best, why settle for anything less?" Sasuke replies and immediately regrets it.

Shit! He shouldn't have said that. Itachi would be able to put two and two together. He'd realize that Sasuke had seen someone. And knowing Itachi, would find out who. He was going to have to confess about his attraction to Hinata. Dammit!

"And who is this best that you are referring to?" Itachi immediately asks and Sasuke realized that sometimes it sucked to have such a perceptive older brother.

"…I meant in a more general sense." Sasuke lies.

"Foolish little brother, do you think I can't tell when you are lying to me?" The other Uchiha asks and scoffs at the very idea.

"I'd rather not say." The younger brother responds.

"That I would believe. But thanks to you, Shisui is probably going to inform the entire village about my affections for Kurenai. Therefore, I do believe that I am entitled to know exactly who caught your eye." Itachi states in a voice that said, _You are going to tell me. This is not up for debate._

"Fine!" Sasuke mumbles something rather quickly under his breath and really it was a miracle that Itachi heard it.

"Hinata? Hmm… well that would explain things. You aren't shy. So one would have thought if you were interested in someone that you would have made that clear. But she's a Hyuga. Hiashi is an ice dick of the highest order. He's also extremely protective of his daughters. I can understand your hesitation." Itachi surmises seriously.

"Did Itachi just say ice dick?" Sasuke looks at Shisui as if to see if he had heard Itachi say ice dick.

"Yeah! I heard it. Whoa." Shisui agrees.

"It is an accurate description." Itachi states.

"So were you going to make a move on the Hyuga Princess?" Shisui asks Sasuke.

"I don't know. I mean she doesn't seem interested. She's nice to me but she's nice to everyone." Sasuke answers.

"Tsk. Tsk. You are an Uchiha. I expect more fire from you. Come on. We'll come up with a plan. I know just the man to ask for suggestions. Don't worry Romeo. We'll get you your Juliet and without the whole dying thing happening!" Shisui says and drags a flailing Sasuke off.

"Shisui, kindly do not traumatize my foolish little brother with whatever you are plotting." Itachi warns.

"I'm not plotting! I'm HELPING. Clearly he needs help. So how long have you been admiring he from afar?" Sasuke hears his cousin ask.

"That's really none of your business." Sasuke snaps.

"Hmm that's pretty aggressive. Guess this must have been going on for awhile. Damn. You should have asked for help sooner." He says cheerfully.

"I don't need help! I wasn't asking for your help. Now let go of me." Sasuke growls.

"Yes, you do need my help. Otherwise you would have the pretty little princess on your arm. I know you are too proud to ask for help. But really, that's what a family does." He says seriously.

"Itachi, will you get our psychotic cousin off of me?" Sasuke whines like he was a child again.

"I don't know. It is amusing to watch." Itachi chuckles.

"Traitor!" Sasuke glowers as he's drug off to Jirayia's place.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not getting help from that pervert." The Uchiha growls.

"He knows women! He's traveled all over the world and has tons of experience. Stop being so embarrassed." Shisui orders.

Meanwhile, Sakura was at the hospital. She was showing Hinata around. The blue haired woman had a talent for the Mystical Palm Technique. Tsunade had decided to enroll the kind young woman into medic program. It was her first day in the program.

"So yeah, this is where most of the lessons happen. Some of the students are taking their tests tomorrow, including Itachi. I really wish he had talked Sasuke into joining with him. Anyway, so that's it. Any questions?" The pinkette asks.

"Why did you want Sasuke to become a medic?" She asks curiously.

"The Sharingan means he'd learn fast. We are always in need of more medics and I thought maybe if I could spend more time with him alone, away from Kakashi and Naruto…I could get his attention. I think he's just too wound up on missions. I can't blame him. You have to be on your guard out there." The green eyed woman explains.

"Oh that makes sense." Hinata says and nods her head.

She didn't have the heart to tell the other female ninja what was on her mind. Sakura had been on Sasuke's team since she was twelve. If something was going to happen, it probably would have by now.

Sasuke didn't strike her as being shy. Sure, he was far from the flirt that Kiba was. But she was pretty sure if he was interested, if nothing else his Sharingan would have turned on at some point. Hinata finds herself giggling at some of the more creative attempts by women she had seen used by the women around the village while playing _Operation Wildfire._

"So no luck with Operation Wildfire?" Hinata asks in amusement.

"None. I think he's just too focused on missions. That and Kakashi and Naruto are usually nearby. That's probably a mood killer." The other woman tries to rationalize.

Operation Wildfire is what they called it. It was now widely known that the Sharingan was triggered by strong emotions. This apparently included sexual attraction. A fact that amused the women of Leaf to no end.

So it became a challenge. Even if you weren't interested in an Uchiha, getting one's Sharingans to activate was a real ego boost. Anko held the record for the most Sharingans activated. People assumed it had to do with her fashion sense. So some of the other women adopted the fishnet style. Hinata herself had never Operation Wildfire, but it was fun to watch.

For some reason, it was easier to get a male Uchiha's Sharingan to turn on than a female's. Hinata wondered if it was somehow linked to testosterone levels. Women had testosterone just not as much of it.

"That's true. I don't think that I would be checking a guy out if my teammates and teacher were right there." Hinata offers.

"Yeah. Though I'm beginning to wonder if maybe he just doesn't like women. I've never seen his Sharingan activate for anyone, not once." She sighs.

"Oh he'd not gay." Hinata assures her.

"How do you know?" The other woman asks.

"…It's nothing. It's silly. It happened years ago." She mumbles and tries to get out of there before Sakura could star the Inquisition.

"Nu uh! There's no way you are getting off that easy. I wanna know!" Sakura demands.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else. I don't want to embarrass him. I mean…it's not like they have any control over it and it was only once. I think it was a fluke really." She tells her.

"Deal. So tell me all about this fluke." Sakura demands.

"Well…it happened about four years ago." The Hyuga Heiress begins.


	2. Chapter 2

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. The poll results were kinda hard to read. Some of them looked like people weren't entirely sure if they wanted Hinata to have a crush or not. So I tried to put them into the yes or no camp. I came up with 3-2. Two people wanted Hinata to have feelings for Naruto. Three didn't or were on the fence enough that I counted it as a no. So no crush on Naruto in this one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ^^

Torrapu: Trick in Japanese.

Itazura: Mischief in Japanese

Chapter Two

"Wait so you're telling me that Sasuke came to get rid of a Cobra Summon and he saw you in your nightgown?" Sakura asks.

"Yes. That's when his Sharingan activated. Nothing happened. My father walked in on us." Hinata tells her.

"Walked on you? That sounds like something happened." The pinkette says in an almost accusing tone.

"Well he did walk in at a rather awkward moment. But nothing im-proper happened." Hinata stammers.

"What was the awkward moment?" Sakura demanded.

"He was helping me get off the bed. I had jumped onto it, to avoid the cobra. Father walked in when Sasuke was offering me help to get off it and I lost my footing. I think father thought we were embracing. It wasn't like that though. It was innocent!" She protests.

"If it was innocent, his Sharingan wouldn't have activated. Do you know how many girls have tried _Operation Wildfire_ on him? They go all out Hinata. I think a couple of them might have even tried flashing him at one point." The green eyed medic points out.

"He was only fifteen. It doesn't take much to get a response out of a man that age." Hinata rationalizes.

"Usually no. But this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's like untouchable. So if his Sharingan activated, it meant something." She continues.

"If it meant something, I think he would have made that clear. He's not…shy." The bluenette says.

"Maybe he was just embarrassed by it." Sakura offers.

"Maybe. Anyway, thanks for the tour." Hinata says with a smile.

"Anytime." Sakura replies.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in his own personal Hell. Shisui just had to go and drag him to see the Leaf's number one pervert. Jirayia was all too eager to "help." Unfortunately, Jirayia's version of helping was offering advice on what type of women preferred different sexual positions. Very DETAILED advice.

"Now Hinata is a very sweet and shy girl." Jirayia observes.

"Yeah. I'd advise you to stop right there. I'm not going to put up with you talking about her THAT way, you damn old pervert." Sasuke growls.

"Now as I was saying, it's likely she would respond well to a traditional romantic gestures. I would recommend roses or perhaps lilies. But when it comes to actual intimacy, I expect that she'd like someone who is more…assertive than her. My advice would be to take her against the wall. I call it legger. The woman wraps her legs around the man's waist and he takes her against the wall. You can't go wrong with a classic like that." Jirayia continues giving his helpful advice and completely ignores Sasuke's warning.

"Jirayia." He growls.

"And with woman who possesses such a fine bosom like your Hinata, it also has the lovely benefit of allowing you to watch her breasts bounce." He adds.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Sasuke snarls and lunges at the pervert!

"I must admire my brother's confidence. He's attacking a Sanin." Itachi murmurs.

"He's going to get his ass handed to him, if Jirayia takes it seriously." Shisui states.

"My foolish little brother is filled with a righteous fury. I don't think that even Jirayia is a match for a man in love with his temper." The other Uchiha muses.

"Oh really? Wanna make a bet on that?" His cousin asks.

"A weeks pay that Sasuke ends up kicking Jirayia in the nuts and Jirayia just takes it." Itachi states.

"You are so on. This is going to be the easiest money, I've ever made." Shisui says with a smile.

A few minutes later, a cry of pain is heard. Itachi smirks. Ah his foolish little brother never let him down.

"KID YOU DON'T KICK SOMEONE THERE. JEEZ. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Jirayia calls out.

"I warned you not to talk about her like that. Twice. You didn't listen. You deserved the kick in the nuts. Maybe that will teach you not to stare at her like a pervert." Sasuke says with a scowl.

"You can give me the money when we get home." Itachi tells Shisui smugly.

"Damn. You won that bet." The other Uchiha replies.

"Of course I did. I know my brother." The medic in training states.

Sasuke comes out. He looks at Jirayia in a positively murderous fashion, before bounding over to his clansmen. Damn pervert.

"What'd he say?" Itachi asks with amusement.

"That pervert was giving advice on what sexual positions would be best for someone like Hinata." He scoffs.

"Oh really? What'd he recommend?" Shisui asks.

"Against a wall." Sasuke replies.

"Hmm really? I might have to try that one." Shisui says thoughtfully.

"I don't know. She seems like someone that would prefer to be treated more tenderly." Itach offers.

"…Now he's got you of all people thinking like a pervert." Sasuke mutters in disgust.

"I'm your big brother. It is my job to help counsel you on such things. Shisui, while I respect Jirayia's prowess of as a ninja I'm not sure it's a good idea to seek relationship advice from a lifelong bachelor." Itachi muses.

"Well that much I agree with." Sasuke concedes.

"My love, I got us our masks for the ANBU Ball." Mikoto says cheerfully back in the Uchiha District.

"Mikoto, must we really participate in this silly tradition?" Fugaku asks.

"Yes. Yes. We must. Now tell me what you think? I believe a wolf mask favors you quite well." She states, obviously pleased with herself.

"That mask is well done. I still think this is a stupid tradition." Fugaku scoffs.

"I'm glad you like it." She says, smiling.

"Who came up with this silliness?" The Uchiha Patriarch muses.

"No idea. But everyone dresses up like an ANBU for it. I think the whole keeping your identity a secret is exciting. It's good fun. Plus I do love dancing with you, my love." She says.

"If you find the secrecy exciting, why are you telling me what mask you are wearing?" Fugaku points out.

"Well…if I danced with the wrong man, you would kill him. I don't think my fun is worth someone's life." She answers.

"That is true." He agrees.

"My son remove that stick that is lodged up your ass and have indulge your wife." Kenji says.

Kenji was Fugaku's father. At the ripe old age of 75, he was remarkably long lived for a ninja. He was also in good health, minus occasionally leaning on a cane for some support. He didn't mind the cane though. If people annoyed him, it made a good whacking stick. No one would hit an old man back.

"I do not have a stick up my ass!" Fugaku scowls.

"Yes, yes my son you do. I love you but it is alright to have some fun. You aren't an old fuddy duddy yet." He teases.

Aiya descends the stairs. She was Kenji's wife. At the age of 80, she retained her grace. Her name meant beautiful silk and she lived up to it. Now that she was retired from combat duty, she loved to wear silk kimonos. She adored playing dress up for her husband.

"Are they bickering again, my dear?" She asks Mikoto.

"Mhm." Her Daughter-in-Law replies.

"Some things never change." She mutters with a smile.

"Ah there is my beautiful swan," Kenji strides over to his wife and kisses her hand.

"And my handsome peacock." She chuckles.

"Swan? Peacock? Did I miss something?" Fugaku asks.

The old married couple hold up their masks. Fugaku smacks his forehead with his hand. Honestly, was he the only one in this family with some sense of dignity?

Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui bound inside. Sasuke immediately noted his father's face palming. That could mean only one thing. His grandparents were there.

"Ah there are my grandsons!" Aiya calls out and opens her arms for her customary hug.

"You look beautiful, grandmother." Sasuke says and hugs her.

"Awe such a sweet boy." She says smiling, all proud.

"A swan mask suits you well." Itachi says and gives her his hug as well.

"Such sweet grandsons I have. Soon enough I will have great grandchildren to spoil." She beams.

"My love, let's not embarrass the boys." Kenji chuckles.

"Of course." She says and hugs Shisui before retreating to her customary position of being in her husband's arms.

"Did I ever tell you boys the story of how we got together?" Aiya asks.

"I don't believe so grandmother." Itachi answers.

"Mikoto, I think we should go find something to wear for the Ball." Fugaku says, not wanting to get roped into "story time."

"Mmm I knew you would see things my way." Mikoto says with a smile and heads upstairs with Fugaku.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui sit by the fire. Aiya and Kenji sit in the chair. Kenji holding his wife in his lap. Their marriage was widely considered to be the Gold Standard by many in their clan. Rarely did you see one without the other. The pains of old age didn't seem to effect them at all. Most of the time they carried on like teenagers.

"I was granted my own squad of Genin quite young. I was only 17 at the time. But in those days, conflict spanned across the Five Great Nations and even the Island Nations. So if you had the ability, you were promoted quickly." Aiya begins.

"I was made an ANBU Captain at 13." Itachi agrees.

"I was assigned to her squad. Fresh out of the Academy. I was young. But I knew what I wanted. I took one look at her and just knew she was the one. She…wasn't as convinced." Kenji chuckles.

"He actually looked at me and told me in no uncertain terms that he was going to marry me one day. At the time he was only 12. Barely out of the Academy. I had thought it was just a childhood crush. Such things happen sometimes. I thought he'd grow out of it. It was flattering, though rather awkward at times. " Aiya laughs.

"The key to a happy life is simple. There is no great mystery. One simply has to know what they want and not be afraid to pursue it." Kenji nods.

"He was relentless. At first it was simple things, flowers and sweets. Innocent really." She says with a smile.

"When that didn't work, I decided I just needed to get stronger to impress her." He continues.

"So what'd you do?" Shisui asks.

"I raced up the Hokage Mountain everyday with weights on my arms, legs, and back. Heavy weights. I trained with whatever Jonins would take pity on me." He answers.

"Do you know how awkward it is to see a twelve year old with a six pack and biceps the size of a grown man's?" Aiya chuckles.

"That's…mildly disturbing." Sasuke agrees.

"It did make me popular with the girls my own age though. But I didn't care. I only had eyes for your grandmother." He says.

"Well at some point you won her over." Itachi comments.

"It was during a mission. There was an ambush. They were interested in taking hostages. I shoved her out of the way and got captured on purpose. I was oh about Sasuke's age at that point." He says.

"It was at that point I realized that he actually loved me and it wasn't just the longest crush in the history of the world." Aiya rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"It was not a pleasant two weeks. The techniques that they used on enemy ninjas in those days, were…horrific." Kenji says.

"But we were able to retrieve him. I nursed him back to health and then we courted. The official courtship was short. Long enough so people wouldn't assume we were only marrying because I had gotten pregnant and then that was that." She says.

"It was worth it though." Kenji says smiling.

"Well I could live without the whole getting tortured by enemy ninjas for two weeks thing, but other than that…that's a nice story." Shisui says.

"Oh Itachi, I recommend the weasel mask for you and for Sasuke the lion. For your woman, you want something that is…quirky enough to get her attention. For Sasuke's you want something that reinforces the notion that you are bold enough to take what you want." He muses.

"…." Both Uchiha brothers are stunned.

"I'm not stupid. I know when my grandsons have been stung by Cupid's Arrow." He states.

"Mmm now who is embarrassing the boys?" Aiya laughs.

"I couldn't help it. I'm an old man. I got to get my licks in while it's good." He chuckles and heads off arm and arm with his wife.

A few days later, the Uchihas head to ANBU Ball. They all entered separately, otherwise that would defeat the purpose of the masks. Sasuke had followed his grandfather's advice and gone with a lion. The guy had been married for over half a century. He had be doing something right.

It looked like Itachi was of a similar opinion. He'd made a weasel mask. Only Itachi could make a weasel look dignified. He made it himself. His brother was surprisingly artistic when he wanted to be. It just wasn't a skill had a chance to showcase often.

Sasuke looks around the room. He smiles when he sees Hinata. She'd gone with a cat mask. He'd recognize that blue hair anywhere, mask or not. So they matched in a way.

He frowns. She was already dancing with someone else. He didn't consider that someone a threat though. Well a threat to Hinata's toes maybe. My God for a ninja that guy had zero grace.

 _"The key to a happy life is simple. There is no great mystery. One simply has to know what they want and not be afraid to pursue it."_ His grandfather's words ring in his head.

"Mind if I cut in for the sake of her feet?" Sasuke asks.

"My God Sasuke, do you always have to be such a bastard?" Naruto asks.

"Loser, you aren't supposed to say my name! That defeats the whole point of the masks." Sasuke smacks his forehead.

"Whatever. Not like people can't guess by your voice anyway. Sorry, Hinata. Dancing's not really my thing. Let's see if the jackass can do any better." Naruto huffs.

"It's okay, Naruto." She smiles and shyly wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Are you two…a thing?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh N-aruto and me? No. He's in love with S-akura." She answers.

"Good to know. Maybe he'll man up and she'll stop chasing me." He says and twirls Hinata under his arm.

"You don't like her that way?" She asks and blushes when she feels her back against his. (She was really grateful for these masks now. No one had to know when she was blushing.)

"No. I'm not into pink and…loud." He answers.

"What are you into?" She surprises herself by asking.

 _You._ He wanted to say. But he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. Quick! He needed something smooth and vague! Fast.

"Beautiful and innocent." He answers.

Itachi smiles, noticing his foolish little brother had apparently found his kitten. He still had to find Kurenai though. He wasn't exactly sure what type of mask she would go for. This might prove to be a challenge.

Ah ha! He found her. A snowy owl? Interesting choice. He heads over. Itachi wasn't entirely certain what he'd do when he got there. He figured instincts would kick in though. (If his foolish little brother could do it, he certainly could.)

He wondered if she would recognize his voice, if he spoke to her. Well he decided to go with body language just to be on the safe side. He approaches her and bows, gesturing towards the dance floor.

She smiles and nods her head. Itachi takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Success. He really had to remember to thank his grandfather at some point.

Both Uchiha brothers were on cloud nine. In hindsight, it had all been just a little too easy. Just a little too perfect. Yes, fate had to fuck with them as it always did with their clan.

That's when the bomb went off. The explosion was powerful knocking most people back at least ten feet.. Clearly it was designed to startle everyone and cause panic. It worked like a charm.

"HINATA!" Sasuke calls out and looks around for her desperately.

"KURENAI!" Itachi cries out looking around trying to see through the smoke.

Torrapu smirks. Ah this would be easier than she thought it would. She does a jutsu assuming the form of Kurenai. Her younger sister, Itazura likewise transforms into Hinata.

"Are you ok-ay, Sasuke?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think so. You?" Sasuke asks and follows "Hinata's voice."

"Yes. Let's get out of here. We have to figure out who attacked the ball." She tells him.

"You're right." He agrees and takes Hinata's hand, trying to locate the exit. (Little did Sasuke know the real Hinata had been knocked unconscious by the force of the blast and sent back about ten feet. Neither was Itachi aware of a similar fate befalling Kurenai.)

"Itachi?" Kurenai calls out.

"There you are. Are you injured?" He says and rushes over to her.

"I don't' think so. But we have to get out of here. I doubt that will be the only attack." "Kurenai" informs him.

"Yes and find my family." Itachi says.

"Of course." She agrees and they head off supposedly looking for Itachi's family.

"It's cute, yet pathetic." Kurenai says.

"Sorry what are you referring to?" Itachi asks.

"ANBU Captain at 13. But when it comes to the woman you love, you are so easily conned. One would think you were a Genin." She says and strikes him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hinata. Where are we going? The others are back there." Sasuke asks.

"You'll see." She says.

"See what?" The Uchiha asks in confusion.

"That things are better this way." She says, gets behind him, and knocks him out.

"Sister, are you there?" She calls out.

"Yeah. I got my target. What about you?" She asks.

"Target acquired. We should neutralize their chakra before they wake and get them back to the village." She states.

"Of course." The other woman replies and gets out two very special needles filled with a serum that made it impossible to use your chakra for 48 hours.

"I felt a little guilty about hitting such a handsome face." She mutters and injects Sasuke's neck with the serum.

"As did I. But that will just make the operation easier. Our village will grow strong with the addition of bloodlines. Do you think the others were successful?" She questions and does the same to Itachi.

"I hope so. The more ninjas they can grab, the better for genetic diversity." She replies.

"Exactly." Her elder sister says.

When Sasuke and Itachi woke the next morning, they were in a dungeon of sorts. Both were chained and they were not alone. Sasuke recognized at least twenty other Leaf ninjas in the room. Most were men, but some were women.

"What the?" He asks.

"I believe we were just taken hostage." Itachi states.

"Dammit!" Sasuke growls.

"You can say that again, foolish little brother." Itachi says with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Yup Summonland, is my pun on Disneyland. Glad that OOC Shisui is being well received and so was the grandparent love story. Not much to say for this chapter other than the Uchiha brothers are in big trouble and naturally a rescue mission must be mounted!

Chapter Notation: Slight recap of the ANBU Ball from Hinata and Kurenai's perspective to start us off.

Chapter Three

Kurenai considered herself to be a practical woman and a good ninja. But now she was mentally kicking herself for being dropping her guard. The ANBU Ball was always fun. Who didn't enjoy dressing up and some anonymity from time to time? Anko had encouraged her to go because in her words, " _Asuma wouldn't want you to turn into a fucking boring Nun. Go have some fun. I'll watch the kid."_

She was actually rather proud of her snowy owl mask. She saw lots of different kinds of animals represented. But as far as she could tell she was the only one who had chosen to use that animal. Kurenai was pleased with her originality and the mask was rather pretty. She felt like a kid at a Halloween Party.

A man with a weasel mask approached her. Whoever he was, he was smart enough not to use his voice and give away his true identity. That meant that Kurenai probably knew him.

He gestured to the dance floor. Well…it was only a dance. While she couldn't see his face, the rest of him was quite pleasant to look at. He was definitely getting some appreciative looks from some of the other women. (Which was funny because she'd never thought she'd think of a weasel as sexy. But on him it was.)

He was tall. The man was neither slight, nor bulky in build. The weasel was all lean muscle. She guessed him to be fairly young. Definitely not out of his twenties.

He might actually be a real ANBU judging by the fact that when he walked, she didn't hear the sound of his footsteps. This man clearly excelled in stealth. That grace applied to the dance floor.

Most of the ninjas were rather awkward on the dance floor. They were used to fighting, not dancing. So the rare ninja who was actually good at it, well they stood out.

"Some things never change," she murmurs when she saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering.

Hinata had been dancing with Naruto. She knew it was him. That blonde hair stuck out anywhere, even with a mask on.

Naruto had many skills such as a ninja. But grace had never been one of them. To his credit, he was at least trying. She winced when he stepped on her toes again. Oh well, she'd had worse. He was never going to get better without practicing, right? Besides, he was so nice that she didn't really mind him stepping on her toes all that much.

"Mind if I cut in for the sake of her feet?" She hears Sasuke ask.

Sasuke had gone with a lion mask. It suited him. There was definitely something very feline like about all the Uchihas she noted. They all had a certain deadly grace about them similar to that of cats.

Naruto hadn't taken kindly to this. A small argument erupted. Sasuke appears to "win" this time though because soon enough he was leading her off for a dance.

"Are you and Naruto a thing?" He asked.

Hinata was surprised by the question. It almost sounded like he was asking for permission for something. She wasn't with Naruto.

She admired him. But he was completely smitten with Sakura. That and she honestly didn't think she'd ever have the energy to keep up with someone like Naruto. He was a tornado of energy. Hinata had always been calmer and you could even call her a wallflower. They weren't very compatible in that respect.

She had smiled. If there was one thing that Sasuke was, it was graceful. Her toes had been safe with him leading. Then the explosion went off and all Hinata saw was blackness.

When she awoke, she saw a medic hovering over her. She wasn't the only one receiving treatment. The bomb had done some major damage to the building. She was informed it was possible that she might have a concussion.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Someone attacked the ball. It looks like they kidnapped about twenty people. We don't know who or why they did it. Fortunately, there don't appear to be any fatalities. You should lay still. You might have a concussion." The medic explains.

"Where is Sasuke?" Hinata questions.

"We haven't been able to find him or his brother. We assume they were amongst those who were taken." The ninja answers.

"We have to find them!" The Hyuga cried out horrified.

"We will. But you need to rest. If you charge off like this, without a plan…it might only lead to your death and that won't help either of them. Your Sensei just woke up a few minutes ago." The medic offers.

"Kurenai Sensei!" Hinata calls out and rushes over to her beloved teacher to make sure she was okay.

"Hinata! I'm so glad you are alright." The older woman says and pulls her into a hug.

"Did you see what happened to the Weasel?" She asks.

"No. I'm sorry. I got knocked out by the force of the explosion. Wait what Weasel?" Hinata questions.

"The man I was dancing with. He had a Weasel mask." Kurenai explains.

"Oh. No. Did you see what happened to Sasuke?" Hinata inquires.

""I did see Naruto and Sasuke bickering as always. But I'm afraid that I was also knocked out by the blast. I haven't the faintest idea. Do you think they were both taken captive?" Kurenai wonders.

"The medic seems to think so. We have to find them before something horrible happens." Hinata says.

"We will. I imagine they are organizing a search party right now. We should join." Kurenai states, offers her hand to Hinata, and they head towards a very nervous crowd that had gathered around the Hokage for guidance.

"We were attacked last night. Twenty people were kidnapped. We do not know by who. But we should note that most of the people who were taken belonged to clans possessing bloodlines. I do not believe this was a coincidence. We are organizing a search party immediately. Those who wish to join are encouraged to do so. The trail should still be fresh. If we hurry, we might be able to find them before the worst happens." The Hokage says.

"They took my grandsons!" Aiya shouts.

' "When I get my hands on them this can is going so far up their a-," Fugaku sighs and covers his father's vulgar mouth.

Kenji glares at his son! How dare he censor him in such a fashion? He was 75 years old! His grandsons had been kidnapped. He could use whatever language he damn well pleased! Oh that boy had another thing coming. He helped to bring Fugaku into this world and he could damn well sure take him out of it!

Meanwhile the Uchiha brothers were testing their restraints. Damn they wouldn't budge. These were top notch.

"Save your energy. We can safely assume they don't want us dead or we would have already been killed." Itachi tells Sasuke.

"Just because they don't want us dead, doesn't mean we aren't fucked." Sasuke replies.

"True. But struggling against the chains won't help." His older brother informs him.

"Hey! Do you know what is going on?" Sasuke asks one of the other men who was chained up.

"It seems we were kidnapped. I overheard two women talking. Their village wants to increase its strength by having more bloodlines. So they kidnapped us." A man tells him, Sasuke thought his name might have been Shino. (Normally in his head he just called him bug boy.)

"They want to breed us." Itachi summarizes it.

"Sounds like it." Shino agrees.

"Well good news is that means they kinda need us alive." Sasuke muses trying to find a silver lining to their bleak situation.

"Not necessarily in the men's case. They just need our sperm. If they can store it properly, we aren't needed longer than it's necessary to get a sufficient sample size. For the women…they have more time." Itachi says.

"This is so…disgusting." Sasuke says with a scowl.

"I imagine by now the Leaf has sent a search party out for us. We just have to stay alive long enough for them to get here." Shino offers rather logically for a man who was being held prisoner.

"Easier said than done." The elder Uchiha brother says.

Soon enough "Kurenai" and "Hinata" walk inside. If Sasuke was disgusted before, he was even more so now. How dare she impersonate Hinata?!

Worse of all, he actually fell for it. He fell for such a simple trap like some idiotic Genin. His only consolation was that Itachi had also fallen for it.

"You're awake. Good." The fake Kurenai says.

Itachi privately shared his younger brother's sentiments. How could he have been so foolish? He should have picked up that something was wrong. Now he, his brother, and other Leaf ninjas had been captured because he'd been so damn gullible. When it came to Kurenai, his heart always overruled his head.

"I suggest if you wish to live, you release us. If not, when we get out of here, we will not be forgiving." He tells her.

"I admire your spirit. Issuing threats from chains. That's bold of you. Though I was told you were both geniuses. It's not a very smart move to threaten someone from your position." She muses.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Hinata tells Sasuke and somehow unhooks his chains enough to lead him out of the room, like one might lead a dog on a leash.

She leads him to another room. The fake Hinata shuts the door behind them. Then she pushes him onto a bed and straddles his waist in a rather suggestive manner. This earned a glare from Sasuke.

"We've been watching you all for months, you know? I'm surprised that a ninja with the Byakugan couldn't see the way you were looking at her. I guess it must have been in that blind spot that it has." She says and seems most amused by her observations.

"Maybe. But if you think that I'm sleeping with you just because you look like her, you are out of your mind." Sasuke growls.

"That's quite a bit of loyalty to someone you haven't even kissed. I'd rather do this the fun way. You are cute. But it's not like sex is required. We could just drug you and take the samples." She says thoughtfully as if debating if seducing him was more trouble than it was worth.

"And you are quite desperate to get knocked up by someone you never spoke to before." He snarls.

"Our village is small compared to the superpowers like the Leaf Village. We don't have any bloodlines. But that's nothing that can't be fixed. You could join us. It'd be cruel to keep you away from your own children." She says trying to be "nice."

"You are fucking psychotic! I'm not playing house with my kidnapper." He growls.

"Tsk. Tsk. I expected better manners from someone who is from a noble clan. Hopefully your brother is less rough around the edges." She taunts Sasuke coldly.

"You kidnapped us and have the nerve to lecture me on my language? You are insane!" Sasuke exclaims in utter disbelief.

"You fooled me once with that Transformation Jutsu. But it won't work a second time." Itachi says in the next room as he eyes his captor warily.

"Oh I know you realize that I'm not here at the moment. I just thought this would be easier on you, if you were already attracted to me." She states as if she was doing him a great favor.

"I'm not attracted to you. I don't even know what you actually look like. I'm attracted to her. You are not her." Itachi responds.

"Mmm I could make a fair stab at pretending to be her. I'm sure you wouldn't even notice the difference. You certainly didn't at the ANBU Ball." She counters.

"That was different. It was only a dance. In a situation like this, I damn well would notice a difference." Itachi growls in frustration.

"How? I've been watching you for a long time. You two aren't lovers. You have no idea how my touch would be different, if at all." She reasons.

Itachi was disturbed by the fact this woman had been able to watch him without him realizing it. That spoke of great stealth skills. Had he really been that distracted by his attraction to the beautiful Genjutsu Mistress? Yes, yes apparently he had. Embarrassing. He was an elite ninja for Godsakes.

"Mmm I'll give you some time to think it over. I would prefer to do this in a more pleasurable fashion, but I'm not opposed to the scientific way." She says with a shrug.

She leaves Itachi to his thoughts and checks on her sister. The elder female ninja watches in amusement. Sasuke was being even more uncooperative than Itachi. He was spitting bullets. She imagined if he was a cat, he'd be hissing and have his back arched.

"I take it you are not having any better luck than I am." She muses.

"He called me psychotic." Her younger sister whines.

"Well you can't argue with the accuracy of that label." She teases.

"HEY! You are supposed to be on my side." Her sister says.

"I am. But a fact is a fact. Come. Let's give them some time to think it over. We have to check on the other prisoners anyway." She says and leads her off.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan. See if you can see anything up ahead." Kurenai says, as the search team heads off.

"Right!" Hinata says and looks around desperately.

"There are really only so many places they could go. The fact they were traveling with almost two dozen hostages, would slow their movement. They would need a hideout big enough to house all of them." Fugaku observes and tries to think of where they could have gone.

"It would have to be nearby." Mikoto agrees.

"The Forest of Death or the evacuation routes might be where they took them." Aiya suggests.

"It's as good a place to start looking as any." The Hokage agrees.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SPLIT UP. I want three teams. One to check the evacuation tunnels. Another the Forest of Death. The third will span out in case they are not in one of the first two locations." The Hokage orders.

Fugaku and Mikoto head to the tunnels. Aiya and Kenji go the Forest of Death. Their reasoning was the elderly couple would have a better chance of escape, if they bit off more than they could choose in a forest than in the confined tunnels.

"Well this brings back memories." Kenji chuckles as he flits alongside his wife.

"Oh yes it does. I wonder if our initials are still carved on that big tree." She muses.

"Hmpf. Someone must have cut it down. I see only a stump. Oh well. Time to find our grandsons." He says and they race off.

"Now maybe next time I tell you that going to a stupid ball is a bad idea, you'll listen to me." Fugaku says to his wife.

"How was I supposed to know that someone would conduct over a dozen kidnappings?" She shoots back.

"You weren't. But I have good instincts. When the boys are safely back at home, you have to make this up to me." He says.

"It wasn't my fault!" She protests.

"Yes, yes it was. If it wasn't for you, none of us would have gone to that stupid gathering. But I still love you. Now for my apology, I think I would quite like to see you in the leopard outfit." He tells her.

"…You are impossible." She tells him.

"I am well aware." Fugaku responds.

"You've just been looking for an excuse to have me dress up in that thing for ages." She scoffs.

"I'll freely admit to that." He says and they head into the tunnels.

The tunnels were so vast. There were easily hundreds of them. Despite his playful teasing of his wife, the Uchiha Patriarch couldn't help but feel uneasy at this development.

An enemy could be lurking behind every corner. He found himself feeling a little envious of the Byakugan's nearly 360 degree field of vision. Not that he would ever admit that publicly. He had his pride after all.

"This could take days." Mikoto says.

"We don't have days. How is your shadow clone jutsu?" He asks.

"Decent. I could probably make about 30." She answers.

"Good. I can make 60." He says and forms them.

"You are such a show off." She says, rolling her eyes.

"We all have our strengths, my love. Yours was always more Genjutsu than Ninjutsu." He concedes.

Fugaku himself was hopeless at Genjutsu. He thought it was probably because he was such a straight forward man. His wife on the other hand, could present such a sweet and innocent face to the outside world. He knew her better. She was a very manipulative vixen when the mood struck her. And it stuck her quite often.

"I suppose." She says and forms thirty clones, sending them off in as many directions as possible.

"AHHH DAMMIT." She yells.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku rushes to her side.

"One of my clones set off an explosive tag. I doubt that's the only one. We need to warn the others." She says and rises to her feet again, the sudden pain hadn't driven her knees briefly.

"Yes." He and Mikoto rush to find the others.

"It seems there was an explosive tag inside the tunnels. We doubt that was the only one. It's likely they have set many traps inside the place. Be careful." Fugaku explains.

"Well that tells us that we are probably in the right place." The Hokage says.

Mikoto nods. She couldn't help but agree with that assessment. One usually didn't set up explosive tags for no reason. They had to be on their guard. Whoever did this certainly wasn't an amateur. They had managed to capture twenty highly skilled ninjas in one night. It would be a mistake to underestimate them. One that could be quite lethal.

Meanwhile in the forest, Kenji looks around. It was a large forest. If one was skilled in Genjutsu they could easily hide amongst it.

"My love, do you see anything amiss?" He asks.

"The earth." She replies.

"What about it?" He asks.

"It's hollow in this spot. I think there might be something underneath it." She tells him.

"Let's see." He walks over to his wife and pokes the earth with his cane.

This caused the fragile covering to give way. Yes, there was definitely a very large hole. He could see a door had been made. It was sealed though.

"We are going to need help with this one. I'm afraid seals aren't my area of expertise." He says.

"Nor mine. But that is no matter. Back up." She tells him.

Kenji had been married to his wife for over fifty years. He had learned in that time when she said to back up, she wasn't joking around. His wife could be very…destructive when she wanted to. Considering their grandsons had been kidnapped, she was more than justified in wanting to be destructive.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" She yells and a giant dragon made of fire rams itself into the door, shattering it.

It was a good thing he had backed up. Because that set off quite the loud explosion. Really these people were such arsonists.

"Not exactly subtle, my love." He says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"True. But it's effective. No one would go through the trouble of sealing a door if there wasn't something behind it, they didn't want others to see. They are probably inside there.

"Shouldn't we wait for backup?" He asks.

"To Hell with backup. Use your Summon. Send the message and they can meet up with us later." She orders.

"Very well." He summons two falcons.

One takes off in the general direction of the "Hokage Group" and the other in the "Random Search Group." Kenji was suddenly very grateful to have such fast summons. It seemed like they were going to need it as they headed inside the secret room.


	4. Chapter 4

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I am very happy with how well received Sasuke/Itachi's grandparents have been. As I don't believe they are really mentioned anywhere in the anime or magna (correct me if I'm wrong on that), they present the perfect opportunity for comic relief and to do so without being OOC.

Viewers Choice: What are your thoughts on a Hinata x Sasuke vampire or werewolf story?

New Story: For those interested, I just posted The Color Red. A Gaara x Sasuke. (I kinda think most of my Hinata x Sasuke shippers are pretty solidly in that camp. For those who are open to other pairings, I thought I'd let you guys know ^^.)

Chapter Four

Kenji just shakes his head. Normally his wife was more strategic. It was unlike her to just blow things up and charge in. That had always been more his style than hers. But the second you messed with her children or grandchildren, she would lash out like a lioness protecting her cubs.

He almost felt sorry for whoever was dumb enough to kidnap their grandsons and the other Leaf ninjas. His wife could be nothing short of vicious when properly motivated. Kidnapping her grandsons was an easy way to bring out said viciousness.

Well almost. They clearly had to pay after all. If there was anything left after his wife was done with them, he would probably bash their skulls in with his cane.

It was a nice cane. He was quite proud of it. It was made of solid steel and had a handsome dragon's face carved into it. He had placed some explosive tags in its mouth for emergencies. One never knew when such precautions would come in handy. Being a ninja, even a retired one, was a dangerous lifestyle.

"Do you see them?" Aiya asks.

"No. It's too dark in here. FIREBALL JUTSU." He says and summons a fireball for light. (Sometimes being from a fire clan could come in handy during situations like this.)

"This place is massive." She mutters.

"Yes. It's going to be difficult to find them." He agrees with his beautiful wife.

"My explosion should draw some guards to us. Then we can ask them." She says cheerfully.

"My love, they aren't just going to tell us where our grandsons and others are." Kenji points out.

"You say that as though I was going to give them a choice. You should know me better than that. Tsk." She says and takes his hand, walking down the hallway.

Meanwhile in the evacuation tunnels, Mikoto slams her husband onto the ground. Yes, they were right. There was more than one explosive tag. There was a whole arsenal of them. God dammit!

"Art is an explosion." She hears someone call out.

"Wonderful. That's exactly what we need a psychotic woman who thinks explosions are art." Fugaku says with a scowl.

"Woman?!" Deidara asks.

"I think…that's a man." Mikoto says.

"You're kidding me? With hair like that?" Fugaku asks and looks at Mikoto in disbelief.

"You are annoying, yeah?! I'm not a woman." Deidara growls in indignation.

"He's Akatsuki. Everyone stay back. They tend to travel in pairs. He belongs to a highly dangerous group of criminal ninjas." The Hokage warns the rescue team.

"You mean a highly dangerous group of cross dressers." Fugaku says with amusement.

"FUGAKU! Now is not the time for jokes." The Hokage hisses at him and couldn't believe that the other ninja was behaving so unprofessionally. (It was so unlike him.)

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle a bit at that one. She earns a glare from the Hokage for that offense. The Uchiha woman puts up her hands in an _I'm Sorry_ gesture.

"I'll finish you off." Deidara promises and forms a large bird made out of clay.

Deidara was annoyed. How dare that man say he was a woman? Uchihas were the arrogant people he'd ever encountered.

He was actually worse than Itachi. Oh how he remembered that day when he first ran into the other man. He'd just dismissed Deidara, like he was nothing! Hmpf he'd teach that prick not to dismiss him one day.

He'd agreed to this mission because it was good money. The Akatsuki needed funds if it was going to carry out its mission. He honestly didn't care that some little ninja village wanted to breed super babies. It was no skin off his nose. But if it meant he could take out a couple Uchihas, well that was a very nice bonus.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Naruto growls out, back with the other kidnapped ninjas.

"Hmm well he is very loud." One of the kidnappers muses.

"Extremely so. But energetic is always a plus. They weren't kidding when they spoke of the Uzumaki vitality." Another muses.

Sasuke hears someone shouting. He would recognize that loud voice anywhere. It had to be Naruto. He had to try.

"NARUTO!" He calls out.

"SASUKE! Are you alright?!" He calls back.

"Fine for now." He responds.

"These people are crazy!" He hears the other man shout.

"Is he always so loud?" The fake Hinata asks.

"You have no idea." Sasuke mutters.

"Hmm perhaps I should take you someplace more private. He is kinda putting a damper on my mood." She informs him.

"I've had the same thought myself many times. But I'm not going along with this. This is sick." Sasuke scowls.

"Well like I said, it'd be much more fun if you were cooperative. But really, we just need genetic samples and that doesn't take much cooperation." She says and pulls out some type of medical kit.

"What the Hell is that?" Sasuke growls.

"Quite simply it's a drug to make you more cooperative. I'll just take the samples and that will be that." She says cheerfully.

"There is no way in fucking Hell that is going to happen." Sasuke snarls at the clearly insane woman.

"Mmm I am curious. What is it about her that got your attention? The records indicate a fairly significant age gap," in the next room Kurenai double asks.

"I owe you nothing." Itachi says.

"I suppose not. I just find it interesting. Your brother is pursuing someone his own age. You are pursuing a widow." She muses.

"It's none of your concern. When I get out of here you are a dead woman. Dead women don't need to worry about such things." He warns her.

"My, my. You are so vicious." She muses.

Suddenly a loud BOOM goes off. It startled his tormentor enough that she leaves Itachi. The Hinata imposter also was stunned. Both sisters head out into the hallway, instantly on guard.

"Security breach." The elder sister says and hit's a button on the wall.

Naruto blinks when he hears the explosion. He knew that attack. Dragon strike? Wasn't that the bastard's grandma trademark attack? Couldn't be. That'd take way too much chakra for an old woman to use.

Meanwhile the falcon reaches the evacuation tunnels. Deidara sees it coming and tosses an explosion at it. But Mikoto makes a dive underneath it and grabs the scroll it had.

 _To Tunnel Team,_

 _We found an underground passage way in the Forest of Death. It was dug out in the earth and covered over. We have made it visible. Aiya and I are going on up ahead to see if our comrades are inside. Please come immediately for backup._

 _Kenji._

"Shame that was father's favorite." Fugaku sighs and mourns the loss of the Summon.

"I really hate animal abusers." Mikoto says and activates her Genjutsu.

Fugaku smirks to himself. He didn't know what his wife made the man see, but it must have been horrific. He was soon screaming in terror. Fugaku while he appreciated Mikoto's dramatic flare, preferred a more direct approach. He gets behind the blonde man and knocks him out.

"What'd you make him see?" The Hokage asks.

"I made him see being eaten alive by his art." She says with a sweet smile.

"Fugaku, your wife is a little scary sometimes." The Hokage says and rubs the back of their head.

"I know. That's why I love her. The Forest of Death Team found something. We have to go." He says.

The Tunnel Team heads to the Forest of Death, after sending word to the Random Team. It didn't take long to figure out where his father meant. He could sense his mother-in-law's chakra.

She must have released the Dragon Strike. This was serious if she was willing to expend that much chakra in one go. That or she just wanted to show off. It was hard to tell. Crazy old woman! Fugaku swore she got even more crazy with every passing year.

"Sometimes I think they truly believe they are still teenagers." Mikoto mutters.

"Agreed. Overgrown children." He says.

"Mhm." She says darting inside the opening.

"MIKOTO! WAIT!" Fugaku says and chases after his wife. (Damn she was just as crazy as her mother!)

"My dear, it seems we have company." Kenji says his back against his wife's in a defensive position.

"Seems that way. How many you think?" She asks.

"At least thirty. Fortunately, it's too cramped in here for them all to have a go at once. So we are likely facing five at a time max." He informs her.

"Oh is that all?" She asks sarcastically.

"They are clearly going quantity over quality." He states.

"Awe aren't they cute? They are going to die together. That's so romantic." Someone muses.

"Maybe we can just knock them out. I'd feel guilty about killing a grandma and grandpa." One offers.

"Funny, we were just about to make the same offer to you." Kenji says and activates his Sharingan.

"Careful. No telling if the old codger can wield that fully." A woman yells seeing it.

"Old codger?" He scowls.

The other ninjas fly at the elderly couple. Kenji using his cane to block the worst of the attacks. His wife, Gods and Goddesses bless her, was literally spitting fire at them.

It was enough to make them keep at least a little distance between them. He was tempted to see if she had enough chakra for an Amaterasu, but it was a bad idea in such close quarters. No this situation called for more suitable methods than the flames of Hell.

That's when he saw it. A kunai flying at her. He slams his wife to the ground and cries out in pain when it weapon pierces into his shoulder blade, straight through the bone.

"KENJI!" She calls out in horror.

"Father!" Fugaku calls out.

"Son?" He asks, blinking.

"Damn now they are going to treat us like invalids the rest of our lives." Aiya scoffs.

"They'll be insufferable." Kenji agrees and tries to laugh through the pain.

"Mikoto, Fugaku, get them out of here. I'm going to clear the place." The Hokage says and releases a powerful water jutsu that slams through the hallway all the way and forces the fighters along with the powerful current, until they were smashed against the wall.

Some were knocked unconscious. Others killed instantly. But it got the job done.

"Everyone fan out. I assume that our comrades are being kept inside the rooms." The Hokage orders.

Fugaku gently grabs his father and helps him to his feet. Damn them. That kunai was lodged deeply in his shoulder. He was going to need a medic to get it out. The Uchiha Patriarch didn't think he could yank it out without causing further damage.

"I've had worse, my son." He assures him and is escorted out by him.

"Aiya?" Mikoto asks.

"I'm fine. It's Kenji and my grandsons that I'm worried about. Oh and the other kidnapped ninjas." She adds as an afterthought.

"We'll get them out." She assures her mother-in-law and follows her own husband.

Soon enough Leaf ninjas were flooding the hideout. Sasuke sighs in relief when Shisui finds him. His cousin slices the chains off him with a sword.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think so. We have to help Itachi and Naruto! They got captured too!" He says.

"Don't worry about it. We have quite the impressive rescue party lined up for you guys. Shame really. Being tied up by a woman is usually more enjoyable for future reference. I hope this doesn't turn you off such games in the future." He adds with a smirk.

"You are such a pervert!" Sasuke says and shakes his head, scowling at his cousin's perversion.

"Yeah. Someone has to be. You two are practically monks." He laughs and leads him out of the room.

Kurenai was getting Itachi out of his chains. Shisui gives Sasuke a look like see? See what I mean? Sasuke lets out an amused snort.

"I'm gonna go find the loser. Looks like Itachi is in good hands." Sasuke says dryly and looks around.

"Damn loser. That looks painful. They shot you up with that lust drug, huh?" Sasuke asks and winces once he finds Naruto in the room across from where Itachi was being held.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT BASTARD!" Naruto blushes and yells in outrage.

"It's kinda hard not to notice. Hang on, I'll get you out of there and you can go take a cold shower or something." Sasuke says, freeing the embarrassed blonde.

"Thanks, bastard. Have you seen Hinata?" He asks.

"No. I saw Kurenai though. So she should be around here." Sasuke says and looks around as if he expected to see the Hyuga Heiress to come bounding through the door.

"I heard the Dragon Strike called out. I think your grandma is here." He says.

"Fuck! My grandparents are just crazy enough to come charging into enemy territory without backup. I better go make sure they are alright." Sasuke says and darts off.

"This is going to hurt," Sasuke overhears Sakura say.

"Young lady, I am a ninja. I can take it. I assure you that I've had far worse. Just yank the blasted thing out of me." He overhears his grandfather say with his voice full of bluster.

"Alright." She says and removes the kunai.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He growls out.

"Sorry, I warned you." Sakura mutters and starts bandaging the injury.

"Will he be alright?" Aiya asks.

"Yeah he should be. I wouldn't use that arm if he can help it since it went clear through the shoulder bone." She says.

"Thank you. Sasuke!" Aiya cries out happily at seeing him.

"Grandmother! How is he?" He rushes over.

"In pain but he'll be alright." She says, as much to reassure herself as Sasuke.

"Quit your fussing. It's going to take a lot more than a kunai to take me away from you." He says with a smile and pokes his wife's forehead.

"Good. Because if you die, I'll kill you." Aiya tells him.

"My love…that doesn't make any sense." He says.

"It doesn't have to make sense! I will find a way to do it." She promises him.

"Looks like he's going to be okay." Itachi says, having left the hideout and walking alongside Kurenai.

"Did we get everyone out?" Fugaku asks.

"I think so. We are checking for more injuries." The Hokage answers.

"Good. Sakura, was it?" Fugaku questions.

"Yeah!" She says.

"Is he stable enough to take home?" The ninja inquires.

"Should be." She answers.

"Alright. Let's head home." He says to his family.

"Kurenai, can you make sure Hinata is alright for me?" Sasuke asks as he joins his family.

"Of course. Go. Your grandfather needs you." She says and the Uchihas head off.

Later that night, Sasuke noticed his grandfather was in a suspiciously happy mood for someone that just had a kunai jammed into their shoulder blade. He raises an eyebrow. Curious, he decides just to ask.

"Grandfather? You look…smug about something." He says.

"Oh well you know, getting stabbed is never fun. But I enjoy it when she makes a fuss. Plus she is going to wear the red silk tonight." He says.

"Red silk?" He asks.

"Oh yes. It's important in a marriage to realize what your spouse likes. I confess that I like it when she wears red silk, particularly lingerie." He says.

"That's a little disturbing. I mean you two are…" He trails off.

"Old. Not dead." He scowls.

"Okay. Okay." Sasuke says and raises his hands up in surrender.

"Your father is memory serves is fond of leopard prints and lace." He muses.

"…FATHER WHY ARE YOU DISCUSSING SUCH THINGS WITH SASUKE?!" Fugaku growls in outrage, having been walking around the hallway and overheard the conversation.

"What? He's 19. He's a man. I am bonding with my grandson. You are clearly to shy to make sure that your sons are educated about such things!" Kenji says.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear this…disturbing conversation." Fugaku says scoffing and heads off.

"Ah good. The fuddy duddy is gone. I love my son, but he really needs to lighten up. He's going to give himself an ulcer at this rate." Kenji states.

"Yeah…he does need to relax more." Sasuke concedes.

"Now my boy. As your grandfather, it falls on me to impart various wisdom on you. So it is your turn." He says.

"My turn to what?" Sasuke asks.

"Say what you like. I told you that I am fond of red silk." He clarifies.

"We aren't having this conversation. It's so wrong." The younger Uchiha says.

"Foolish little brother. Just humor the old man." Itachi says and shuts the door behind him, carrying in some medicine for Kenji.

"White lace." He grumbles.

"Ohhh. You go for the innocent type. Submissive and kind. I recommend the traditional courtship. Things like flowers and calling her beautiful. Fairly straight forward. You will have to go slow of course as she's likely shy." He answers.

"…You got all that from her lingerie?" Sasuke asks, not sure if he should be disturbed or impressed.

"Yup! Itachi." Kenji says.

"Purple and satin." He replies without bating an eyelash.

"Ah you prefer a more experienced woman. You'll have to make the first move. But after that, I imagine she prefers to take the reigns. That is a woman who knows what she wants." He says thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I'm thoroughly traumatized for life. Thanks grandfather. Get some rest okay?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course. I know it's embarrassing but trust me, you'll find it helpful. I would like to see great grandchildren before I die." He says.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. He opens the door for Sasuke, who sneaks off in embarrassment. Truly his grandfather was one of a kind.


	5. Chapter 5

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. For request fic for a new Sasuke x Hinata story, I have started on the first chapter of a werewolf story. If you guys have any ideas you'd like to see done, leave them in a review or private message me ^^. The werewolf story would be set in modern times.

Chapter Five

The next day Sasuke gathers all his courage and makes his way to the Hyuga Estate. He knew that was a gamble. Noble Clans were rather territorial when it came to their property. Normally showing up without an invite, well that was just asking for trouble. Some clans were more informal than others. But the Hyugas were the most traditional of all the Noble Clans left in the village.

"Uncle, Sasuke Uchiha is knocking on our door." Neji informs Hiashi, having activated his Byakugan to see who was outside. (The Byakugan was a very useful bloodline.)

"I do not believe that I had scheduled an audience with him or received a request for one. It must be urgent. Likely about the attacks that occurred yesterday." Hiashi says with no small degree of concern, rises to his feet, and opens the door to speak with Sasuke.

Yeah Sasuke probably should have thought further ahead. Hiashi was an imposing figure, even by Uchiha standards. If Kenji thought his son had a stick shoved up his ass, Hiashi had an entire forest. His father was a volcano. Hiashi was more like a glacier.

"Good morning, Uchiha." Hiashi greets the younger ninja in a polite, highly formal fashion.

To Hiashi, your last name was far more important than your first name. Only family members and his closest of comrades earned the privilege of Hiashi addressing them by their first name.

Normally, he'd call someone by their title, you there, boy, girl, etc. The Uchiha was too skilled to be called a boy rightfully, despite his young age. But Hiashi did not know him well enough to call him Sasuke. Therefore, one Uchiha was the same as another to Hiashi until they earned the privilege of being allowed into Hiashi's inner circle. Fugaku was one exception. He'd known the man since they were Genin.

"Lord Hiashi." Sasuke greets with a slight bow.

"Did the Hokage send you to fetch me?" He asks and was pleased to note the bow. (At the very least someone had taught him manners.)

"No. I'm not here on the Hokage's behalf." Sasuke answers honestly and wasn't sure how to explain the real reason for his sudden visit.

"Then what brings you here? It is unlike the Uchiha Clan to just intrude on another clan's privacy without notification of their intentions." He states in a mostly neutral, though slightly suspicious tone.

Yeah. This was going downhill fast. Fuck! How did Sasuke explain this one? He should have come prepared with a speech. Itachi would have had a speech. Shisui, well he wouldn't have given a fuck. Unfortunately, Sasuke was neither his outgoing cousin or his well prepared brother. So he couldn't lay claim to either of those approaches.

"I saw that Hinata was amongst those at the ANBU Ball who were caught up in the attack. I wanted to make sure she was alright." He says and decides just to be direct about it.

"Your concern is noted and appreciated. Hinata is fine. Her injuries were minor in nature and she shall resume her training tomorrow." He states in a way that told Sasuke he was dismissed.

"I'm glad to hear it." Sasuke says and while he wanted to see Hinata, he knew if he pressed it would be seen as a challenge to Hiashi. (That was something that would be counterproductive at this point.)

Pissing off the father of the girl you liked was not a smart idea. But it especially as not a good idea when said father knew how to lock up chakra points. And that whole having nearly 360 degrees worth of vision thing, yeah…you weren't going to sneak anything by him.

"Please do give my best to your father." Hiashi states.

"I will. Please give my best to Hinata." He says and with a formal bow, he darts off.

Hiashi was somewhat amused. He was brave. The Hyuga Patriarch would give him that much.

Coming onto Hyuga lands without an invite to check on Hinata was a bold, even foolish move. He knew Sasuke well enough to realize the Jonin was not stupid. He fully understood clan protocols. But he'd done it anyway.

 _"Please give my best to Hinata."_ He had said.

It was subtle. But Hiashi was raised to pick up on every hidden meaning. While any other ninja might just interpret that as a casual _Get Well_ greeting, he knew it was more.

Sasuke didn't give HIM the such a greeting or even the entire clan in general, which would have been expected. He had singled out Hinata. While it was far from a formal declaration announcing that he intended to court his eldest daughter, the implication was there. Hinata was his focus, not the Hyuga Clan as a whole.

"What do you think?" Hiashi asks.

Neji would have made an excellent clan head. It was too bad the young man was his nephew and not his son. The Hyuga Patriarch was aware that Neji would have picked up on the subtle cue as well.

"Well at least he's not Shisui." Neji says.

"Indeed. That boy is such a skirt chaser." Hiashi says and shakes his head in amusement.

Neji nods. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. Well Sasuke was strong. He could protect her. The other prodigy definitely wasn't a playboy, so he'd be loyal. But he wasn't entirely certain that Hinata could handle the more…boisterous clan that came along with the man. Uchihas and Hyugas while they shared a common ancestor, were two completely different breeds when it came to clan life.

Hinata heard giggling. There was entirely too much giggling going on. It was a sound not often heard in the Hyuga Estate.

Naturally, she was curious and goes to investigate. She wasn't spying. She was investigating as any good ninja would do.

"Lady Hinata! Look!" One of the servants whispers and points to where her father was standing.

The bluenette looks. There was her father, standing next to Neji and Sasuke? What was he doing here?

"He's asking about you!" The servant says, continues giggling, and now Hinata knew what was causing such amusement with the other Hyuga women.

Hinata didn't know what to say about Sasuke asking about her. It was one thing for him to ask her to dance at an anonymous party. It was quite another to come to her family home and inquire about her. That was far more personal than just asking for a dance to save her toes from Naruto's two left feet. (How he could be so efficient on the battlefield but so clueless when it came to dancing, was a mystery.)

"Hopefully, father doesn't…lose his temper." She murmurs.

She just hoped her father didn't…give him the usual treatment for such an "offense." Which would have been at best an icy glare that would freeze anyone's blood (metaphorically) at least. Or at worst, chakra blocking galore. Hiashi was very protective of his daughters.

Thankfully, Sasuke survived the encounter in one piece. Hinata was suddenly grateful he wasn't Naruto or Kiba. Both of them would have ended up getting chakra blocked. Sasuke at least understood what would and wouldn't set her father off. He had been raised by another authoritarian.

"Come Neji, let us continue our training." She hears her father say and the two men walk off side by side.

Once they were gone, she follows Sasuke. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd say when she got to him. But she felt like she should say SOMETHING. It wasn't every day that someone was willing to risk her father's temper just to make sure she was alright.

"Sasuke!" She calls out.

Sasuke hears his name shouted and turns around. He tilts his head to the side. It was Hinata. He was curious how she managed to sneak out without a family member notice.

"Hey." He walks over to her.

"Thanks for checking on me." She says with a smile.

"Well it was my fault you got hit with the blast." He says and Hinata noted that he sounded like he felt guilty.

"How was it your fault?" She asks and blinks in confusion.

"If you weren't dancing with me, you wouldn't have been in the blast zone." He informs her.

"I would have been in the blast zone, even if I was still dancing with Naruto. But it means a lot that you cared enough to come and ask how I was." She says with a shy smile.

"I always will." Sasuke says and his little declaration was interrupted by the other members of the Rookie Nine bounding over.

You have to be kidding! He was FINALLY getting somewhere. But no, his friends had to show up and spoil the moment. Was the Leaf Village secret mission to fuck with him?

"Hey, bastard! Hey, Hinata. You two okay?" Naruto asks and doesn't seem to realize he just ruined the moment.

"I'm fine." Sasuke says through gritted teeth.

"I'm alright. How about everyone else?" Hinata asks, not picking up on Sasuke's frustration in her concern for her friends.

"Other than some injury to my pride, I'm well." Shino informs her and the bug user like he could not care less that just yesterday he had been kidnapped.

"Those people are sick! I hope they really bring the hammer down on them." The blonde continues.

"Anyway, a bunch of us are heading to the training grounds to blow off some steam. You coming?" Kiba asks.

"Sure." Sasuke says.

"Sounds like fun." Hinata says with a smile.

Somehow, even Neji managed to join them. As expected, the guys paired off for sparing matches quickly. Not surprisingly, Sasuke and Naruto were facing off in what Sakura called their version of a "play fight." (To most people it would have ended up sending them to the ICU.) The girls decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Shouldn't we be training?" Hinata mumbles to Ino.

"We are training." The blonde answers.

"How do you figure?" She asks.

"Well we are observing their fighting styles and will be able to fight them better next time. Plus, you can't beat the view. Oh there goes Neji's shirt!" Ino says when a stray fireball from Sasuke singes Neji's shirt.

"Sorry!" Sasuke says and he dodges Naruto's fist.

"It's fine. I have other ones." Neji growls in irritation.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Staring at her cousin shirtless was not her idea of a good time. The other girls were definitely enjoying the show though. And soon enough it didn't take long for other shirts to be thrown away or destroyed by various attacks.

"Oh the boys are training! What fun! I remember back in the old days, when we used to watch all the time!" Aiya says, having heard the commotion on her way to buy some medicine for Kenji.

"…Mother should you really be encouraging them to leer at the poor boys?" Mikoto asks.

"Oh it's just looking. Besides, it's not like they care. They are acting like peacocks anyway." Aiya waves off her concern.

Mikoto called her mother-in-law, mother. Her own mother had died in the line of duty when the Uchiha Matriarch was about 12. Sadly, it was a common fate amongst ninjas. So Aiya had taken the younger woman under her wing. She adored Aiya. But Aiya could behave like an overgrown teenager at times. So could Kenji for that matter.

"You are horrible. What would Kenji think?" She questions.

"I'm not doing any leering. They are all way too young for me. I'm just remembering the good ole days. It's good to see some things never change." She says with a smile.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go get the medicine. I didn't need you to escort me by the way." Aiya insists.

"Sorry about this. She loves to get into mischief." Mikoto says as she drags her mother-in-law off.

"Wow, Sasuke's grandmother is really…playful for a woman her age." Sakura states and blinks.

"Oh that's nothing. You should see our grandfather." Itachi murmurs.

"ITACHI! When did you get here?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh about two minutes ago. You are all being quite loud. It was only natural that I would come to see what was causing all commotion." Itachi replies to his brother.

Hinata blushes and immediately adverts her eyes. Now that more of the boys were shirtless who weren't related to her, well she'd been just as guilty as looking as any of the other Rookie women. And there really was a lot to ogle. If there was one thing the ninja lifestyle was very good at, it was sculpting male bodies to perfection.

"I guess we got a bit carried away." Sasuke concedes.

Whenever he fought with Naruto, getting carried away was a given. The younger Uchiha loved a good fight. The blonde always provided one.

His beloved older brother's fighting style more mental than physical. Sasuke leaned more towards the physical side. So training with Itachi while educational, lacked the adrenaline rush that training with blonde knucklehead never failed to produce.

"That and the Hokage is calling for all the Jonin to meet in an hour. It's important to discuss the fate of the surviving kidnappers." He informs the others about the situation.

That got everyone's attention. They all stopped training and head off immediately. Everyone wanted to know how the kidnappers were going to be punished. More importantly, was it over? Would there be more attacks? The entire Leaf had been on edge since yesterday.

In almost no time at all, they had all headed off to see the Hokage. The entire atmosphere was tense with worry. No one was sure what was going to happen.

"While we were conducting a rescue mission, we encountered a member of the Akatsuki. It seems highly unlikely this was an isolated incident. That is why I am urging all ninjas from clans with blood lines to institute Yin and Yang Policy." The Hokage informs them.

The Yin and Yang Policy was a fancy name for the buddy system. You would be paired with another ninja who had a fighting style that was different from yours. The theory was that such different abilities would end up complimenting each other.

Each being strong in an area the other was weak in. Thus making it a good way to ward off attacks. An isolated ninja was easier to take down, than two ninjas.

Sasuke smiles when he sees Itachi paired with Kurenai. True they were both Genjutsu users, but Kurenai was more of a "camouflage/ambush" type of Genjutsu user. Itachi was more of a "mindfuck" Genjutsu user, in Sasuke's opinion.

He tilts his head when he sees Hiashi approach the Hokage. He whispered something into the Kage's ear. The Hokage looked surprised but after awhile nods their head. It looked like whatever request the Hyuga had asked for was about to be granted.

"Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, you are to be partnered with each other until we can be assured that the Akatsuki and the village isn't planning another attack." The Hokage says and continues assigning partners.

Sasuke blinks. Had Hiashi asked for them to be paired off? That didn't make any sense. Earlier, Hiashi had dismissed him. Now he was entrusting Sasuke with Hinata's life?

Hinata seemed just as surprised. But she walks over to Sasuke. Both of them were looking at Hiashi with matching expressions. Their eyes say, _Did that really just happen?_

The pairs are soon dismissed. The Hokage told them that it was important to learn more about their partner's fighting style and general day to day habits. If something was amiss such as a Transformation Jutsu, it would be easier to spot that way.

"Well I've already been to your family's home. Do you want to see the District?" Sasuke gets over his shock enough to ask.

"Yes, please." Hinata says and walks off with Sasuke, other pairs were now dispensing.

"Your place or mine?" Itachi asks Kurenai.

"I can't believe you just said that." She smiles teasingly.

"Neither can I." He states.

"Mine. Mirai is going to have to get used to you." She says and leads the older Uchiha off.

"Alright." Itachi says and follows her.

Itachi did not have a problem following the lovely female ninja. One couldn't beat the view. And honestly, he'd never been to her home before. So he didn't know where he was going anyway.

"Don't mind the mess. Mirai is two now and getting into everything." She warns him.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." Itachi assures her.

Once inside, Itachi say that yes, it was that bad. Mirai seemed to have located some crayons and the walls were now littered with scribbles. Well at least it didn't look like the toddler had tried to eat the crayons like Shisui had when they were children. (Itachi wondered if despite the non-toxic label, if that wasn't a lie. Maybe that would explain his cousin's eccentric nature.)

"Mirai! The walls are not…coloring paper." Kurenai says.

Mirai gives Kurenai the kicked puppy face. She gestures to the walls like, _See? See what I did? Isn't it pretty?_

"It's nothing a cleaning jutsu can't fix. When you live in a clan as large as mine…such issues come up." He says and performs a few hand seals, cleaning the walls instantly.

"I'm going to have to remember that one. Mirai, this is Itachi. He's going to be visiting us a lot while we are on an important mission." Kurenai tells her.

"Hi, Eeeetachiii." She says cheerfully.

"My name can be a mouthful for a child." Itachi says.

"It appears so. Would you like anything to eat or drink? I'm afraid it's been awhile since I've had someone over who drinks something stronger than milk." She says with a smile.

"Water is fine." Itachi says.

"Well this is the district. The house in the center, that's the one I live in." He says to Hinata.

"It's so big." Hinata muses.

 _"It's so big."_ Shisui snickers.

"Shisui, get your mind out of the damn gutter." Sasuke says and glares at his cousin.

"Oh come on! She walked right into that one." He protests.

Hinata blushes scarlet. She hadn't meant it THAT way. But she would soon discover the Uchiha Clan was very different than her own. Jokes such as that one were…apparently not uncommon. It would have been an outrage to say such a thing at the Hyuga Estate.

"Don't mind him. He got dropped on his head a few too many times as a baby." Sasuke says.

"Ouch! That was so mean. That hurt, Sasuke. That really hurt, right here." Shisui says and clutches his heart as if Sasuke had stabbed him there.

"You get used to him." Sasuke informs her.

Sasuke leads Hinata into his house. The Uchiha quickly gives her a tour. Sasuke shows her to a guestroom she could use and decides to check on his grandfather.

"Wow. Grandmother actually let you out of her sight?" Sasuke teases.

"Yes, to get some medicine. Poor woman doesn't need to make such a fuss. You'd think that I had never gotten a battle scar before." He chuckles.

"Hinata, this is my grandfather. Kenji. He was hurt during the rescue mission. We'll have to watch him to make sure he doesn't overdo it. He's very, very stubborn." Sasuke warns her.

"Hello." Hinata says.

"Oh you must be Lacey." Kenji muses.

"Lacey?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"Nevermind. I think the pain meds are getting to my grandfather. He doesn't know what he's saying. Um come on, let's get you set up in the guestroom." Sasuke says and gives Kenji a look like, _Don't you even think about telling her that I told you about her lingerie!_

"Alright. Good night, Kenji." She says, bowing her head politely, and is escorted by Sasuke out of the room before the elder Uchiha could embarrass his youngest grandson further.


	6. Chapter 6

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one is a bit late. I've gotten a bit side tracked by my other stories, particularly Opportunity. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas or requests for what'd like to see in this story or others, feel free to leave them in a review or private message me.

New Story: For those interested, _**Love Conquers All**_ is now up. It's a Sasuke x Hinata. A what if story. What if Kakashi had taken Sasuke in after the massacre? First chapter is slow. Sasuke is only 7. Chapter two will have a major time skip though.

Chapter Six

Sasuke was torn between bliss and terror. Bliss that he could finally spend some time with Hinata. Terror that his grandfather and Shisui were going to embarrass the Hell out of him while Hinata was there.

"So you can take whatever guestroom you like best. You can tell they are guestrooms because they don't have the family crest on them." He explains.

"Oh alright. Which one is closest to you? I m-ean if we are going to be partners for this mission, we should be cl-ose to each other." She stammers.

"This one is closest to me. It's right across the hall." He says and leads her inside one of the rooms.

Hinata looks around curiously. It had a queen sized bed. It seemed white and gold was the theme of this room.

The sheets and blankets were white. But the canopy and pillows were gold. She was pretty sure it was all silk. The walls were white and the carpet was gold.

She could see a connected bathroom. There was a large vanity and a handsome wardrobe. In the center of the room was a proud grandfather clock. There was a desk by the bed with a lamp on it.

"It's beautiful." She says.

"I'm glad you like it." Sasuke replies.

A little later that night, Hinata was hungry. She decided to go sneak a midnight snack. She didn't expect anyone else to be in the kitchen. Hearing voices, she uses her ninja training and hides, not wanting to intrude.

"You are going to be nice to her." Mikoto says and places her hands on her hips.

"I see no reason not to be. She's a sweet girl. I'm not sure how she'll react to being around our clan. The Hyugas are very traditional and very formal. We are less so." Fugaku says.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Sasuke will help her." She says.

"He follows her around like a lovesick puppy." Fugaku observes.

"Mmm you used to do the same to me." She taunts him.

"Oh I still do. One can not argue with the view." He smirks.

"You and your father have far more in common than either of you care to admit, my love." She muses.

"I'd rather not discuss my father now." He says and pushes her onto the counter kissing her.

She smiles and kisses back. He was such a cold man in public. But she never doubted for a moment that he did love her. He was anything but cold in private.

Hinata blushes scarlet. She decides immediately to head back to her room. She didn't want to interrupt such a private moment. The Uchiha family was…an affectionate one it seemed.

"Hinata?" Sasuke calls out.

"Oh Sasuke!" She says.

"What are you doing up? It's like three in the morning." He asks.

"I was just going to get a qui-ck snack." She mumbles.

"Why are you blushing about that?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I um…well someone else was in the kitchen." She answers.

"Uh huh? Probably just grandfather trying to sneak some sweets in behind mother's back." He assures her.

"No…not exactly." She mumbles and thinks, _Though at the rate they are going your mother might be on her back soon._

"Hinata." Sasuke says warningly in a voice that told her quite clearly he was going to get an explanation out of her one way or another.

"Your parents. They are…" She trails off.

"Really? Damn. Sorry you walked in on that. Didn't know father still had it in him to be honest. It's alright. I doubt they are mad. It was an accident." He tells her.

"They didn't see me. At least I don't think they d-id." She mumbles.

"Then what are you so embarrassed about?" Sasuke asks.

"You are acting like this happens to you every day or something." Hinata says and tilts her head in confusion.

"My clan is huge. It's pretty much a given that somewhere in the District someone is…with their most precious person." He finishes and decides that was a suitably "proper" way to put it.

"Oh." Hinata says and seems to be trying to process this.

"I mean, it'd be traumatizing to walk in on my mother and father doing THAT. But it happens. It happens A LOT when your cousin is Shisui." He continues.

She couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's expression. He seemed so horrified by the possibility of walking in on his parents. It made him look his age. Sasuke normally looked so…intense. He was one of the most deadly ninjas in the world, even if he hadn't quite reached twenty yet.

"Is he really that big a playboy?" She asks.

"He talks a bigger game than he actually has. But he's had a few lovers. He's not very discreet. He's…loud." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"What about you?" She asks and then blushes scarlet.

She couldn't believe she had actually said that! Sasuke was going to be so annoyed with her. That sounded like she was hitting on him. She sounded like some hussy at a bar coming onto him.

"I'd make sure to soundproof the room." He answers.

"Ohhh." She says.

"I'm not really sure if I'm loud or not…" He admits.

She blinks. Hinata hadn't expected that. Sasuke had basically just said he was a virgin.

She'd always known that he was more…aloof when it came to women. But with the way the girls of the Leaf and other villages threw themselves at him, she had kinda expected he would have taken at least one or two up on their offer. The fact that he hadn't, was surprising.

She wasn't silly enough to think that many people held out for the ideal of being each other's firsts on their wedding night in this era. Did he? Was he that big a romantic?

"Oh. Um what were you doing up?" She asks, trying to get her mind back to a SAFE topic.

"I was going to take a shower. Itachi has a habit of hogging all the hot water, if I don't get there first." He answers her.

THUD. Hinata fainted. That definitely was not a safe topic. Her mind went to the gutter instantly. Sasuke + shower = Fainting Hinata. This is very basic math.

"Hinata!" He says and leans over her, quickly checking her pulse.

He sighs in relief. Her pulse was normal. She had just fainted. He shakes his head. Yeah good thing they had gone with carpet for the floors and not tiles.

"I can't believe she fainted just because I said I was going to take a shower. Just how sheltered are Hyugas?" He mutters and scoops her up into his arms, taking her back to the guestroom.

He sets her down gently on the bed and tucks her in. Sasuke couldn't help but smile down at her "sleeping" form fondly. Gods and Goddesses, she was beautiful. Though…winning her over was apparently going to be difficult.

She was definitely a fainter. Oh well. She was his fainter. He places a chaste kiss to her forehead and heads off to get his shower. There was no way in Hell Itachi was getting all the hot water this time! He'd get in the shower before Itachi got back from Kurenai's place!

Meanwhile with Itachi and Kurenai, Kurenai shows Itachi to the guestroom. She hadn't really had company in a long time. She sighs, the guestroom had seen better days, but Itachi didn't seem to mind.

"You know it would be better if we shared a room. Being in separate rooms does seem to defeat the purpose of the Yin and Yang Formation." He informs her.

"You have a point." She concedes.

"If it bothers you, I can sleep on the floor. I'm used to sleeping on the forest floor. Your bedroom floor is likely to be far more comfortable than that." He assures her.

"No. That wouldn't be fair to you. It's not like you asked for this mission. And you've already been through enough trauma with the kidnapping. I can take the floor." She says.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. It's fine." He replies.

"We might as well share. It doesn't look like either of us is going to budge on this." She laughs.

Itachi uses his years of ninja training to put on a pokerface. He didn't want to let Kurenai know at this point how happy this made him. She'd walked right into that one. He knew that she was far too kind to let her guest sleep on the floor.

So yeah…it was sneaky. It was manipulative. It was probably wrong on ethical perspective, but it had worked.

"How big is the bed?" He asks neutrally.

"Queen sized." She answers.

"It suits you then. Well your Grace, it's late. Shall we retire?" He inquires.

Kurenai shakes her head in amusement. Itachi did have a dry sense of humor. Though it was nice to see him more relaxed.

The boy, well man, was the picture of alertness most of the time. He'd been forced to grow up way too fast. She was thankful that at least Sasuke had a relatively normal childhood by ninja standards.

"Yes, we shall." She says with a smile and heads to the bedroom with him.

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom out of my uniform. It's hell if you actually sleep in this at night. You can change in here if you want." She says and heads to the connected bathroom.

"Alright." He says and pulls of his Jonin vest once she was in the bathroom.

Kurenai curses under her breath. Most of her nightgowns were…well they could be at best filed under the playful category. Asuma might have been gone but the outfits she had gotten to dress up for him, they weren't. It was almost impossible to find something that wouldn't give Itachi the wrong idea. Eventually she found one that while playful, probably wouldn't make it look like she was hitting on him.

She came out wearing a purple satin long sleeved shirt and matching pants. The neckline was lower than she would have liked, but likely the most tame of the nightgowns she had. The pants were also more form fitting than was probably appropriate. But it wasn't anything outrageous. She could probably get away with this. No woman wore pants to a seduction.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" He asks when she comes out.

Dammit! Dammit! He was good at pokerfaces. But he couldn't control involuntarily body responses like his Sharingan being triggered. It just had to be purple satin?

He really hoped she hadn't seen that. He deactivated the Sharingan as quickly as he could. Itachi didn't think he'd ever deactivated that fast before.

"I'm flattered. Oh and I suppose it is nice to make the board on Operation Wildfire." She teases.

"…" Itachi didn't know how to respond to that.

This was fucking humiliating. He wasn't some teenager. She had seen his Sharingan activate. Kurenai obviously knew what that meant. He needed to come up with something to save face here.

"It's fine. Like I said, I'm flattered. It's a natural reaction. Oh and the right side by the way." She says and lays on the bed.

"You still want to share a bed?" He asks and tilt his head to the side an adorably childlike way.

Kurenai almost laughed at that expression. It was so…unlike Itachi. She'd never seen him look so unsure of himself.

"Yes. It must be frustrating…to have no control over that. I don't know what I'd do if every time I found someone attractive, my eyes let them know that automatically." She says.

"You have no idea." He admits and takes the left side of the bed.

"Do you want to take the first or second watch?" She questions.

"Second. I'm a morning person." He informs her.

"Alright." She replies and watches as Itachi closes his eyes.

It was a marvel really. She doubted many people ever saw Itachi sleep. She couldn't recall a time when he didn't have his guard up. But he trusted her enough to sleep next to her. It was…heartwarming.

In the morning, Hinata awakens to the smell of bacon. Naturally, she was curious and heads to the kitchen. She saw Aiya and Mikoto cooking.

Mikoto was making bacon. Aiya was preparing pancakes. Hinata really hoped that someone had cleaned that counter between now and the night before. It seemed that the Uchihas apparently had a different version of a "Midnight Snack" than most people.

"Good morning, Hinata." Mikoto says cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mi-koto." She says and tries not to blush.

Mikoto tilts her head. Why was the girl blushing? Oh well. She was a sweet girl, but painfully shy it seemed.

"Good morning. Would you mind passing me the batter?" Aiya asks.

"Good morning. Um sure!" Hinata says and passes the elderly woman the batter.

"Kenji was trying to be stubborn. Trying to pretend he didn't need the pain medication. I know better though. I swear men are such babies." Aiya states.

"Fugaku does the exact same thing when he gets injured. I think that is why women live longer than men. We don't feel the need to posture." Mikoto chuckles.

"Is Sasuke like that too?" Hinata asks curiously.

"It depends. If it's just him and the medics, he'll be a good boy and take his medicine. If he's by Naruto and Itachi though, he'll try to tough it out. That boy can be as stubborn as his father, when he wants to be." Mikoto muses.

Hinata tries not to laugh at the phrase, _He'll be a good boy._ It just didn't compute with perception of Sasuke. She had seen Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke be outnumbered by more than 100 to 1 and still win. She didn't think anyone could call him a boy with a straight face. Well now she amended that. It seemed Mikoto could.

"Well let's pass the time while we wait! I'll get out the family photo album!" Aiya says happily and pulls out an old book.

"You see this is me and Kenji on our wedding day. Yes, yes he's always been that dreamy. Oh and this is the day Itachi was born. No, he hasn't always had those markings on his face. There's Sasuke and Itachi when they caught that damn cat. Aren't they adorable? Oh and there is Shisui posing for the cameras. He does love the limelight." She says and points at all the pictures excitedly.

"She loves breaking out the family album every time she gets an excuse to do so." Mikoto laughs.

"Oh that's it Missy. I didn't want to have to do this! But you made me fight dirty. Here is Mikoto that night that she lost a bet with Fugaku. She had to dress up as a bunny. See the cotton tail? Note the fishnets no her legs and the floppy ears. I'm surprised your bosom fit in that tight little top!" Aiya smirks.

"MOTHER!" Mikoto says and shuts the book, scandalized.

"What on earth is THAT picture doing in the family photo album?! That's private!" She hisses.

"Oh it makes for good blackmail material." She says cheerfully.

"I wouldn't have thought Fugaku would like…bunnies?" Hinata mumbles helplessly.

"Oh everyone has their kinks. He just likes Mikoto in animal type lingerie or costumes. My husband likes silk most of all. Itachi and Sasuke, well I'm not sure. It's an Uchiha thing I think. " She muses.

"Really?" Hinata asks and blinks in disbelief.

"It's harmless. I remember your mother going on about how your father liked to use chakra cuffs." Mikoto adds.

"EEP!" Hinata says and she was about to fall over, when Sasuke comes in and catches her.

"On the carpet is one thing, but you really don't want to fall on a tiled floor." He murmurs.

"Good catch!" Aiya says cheerfully.

"What'd you two say to her?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh it was just a little girl bonding time." Mikoto replies.

"Uh huh?" Sasuke asks.

"That would violate the Girl Code to tell you." She says to her son.

"Well we wouldn't want to violate the Girl Code." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"That's right. It's like the Guy Code. It's sacred and should never be violated. I knew would understand." She says with a smile and kisses his cheek.

"Hinata, you alright?" Sasuke questions.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Your family is just very…open." She mumbles.

"You get used to it. I know your family is more…" He trails off.

"Private?" Aiya offers.

"Yes, private." Sasuke says with a nod.

"Yeah." Hinata says, not sure how to respond to that.

"So I was thinking we could have breakfast and go see the loser. He's probably going to want to see us anyway." Sasuke suggests.

"Alright. I'd like to see Naruto." She agrees.

"Good morning, Dear." Mikoto greets her husband with a chaste kiss on the cheek when he walks into the room.

"I believe I just saw Itachi approaching with Kurenai and her daughter in tow. They should be here shortly. Is that bacon?" He asks.

"Oh good. I wonder how they made out." Mikoto says and Sasuke snickers.

"What?" She asks in confusion.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sasuke says and tries not to crack up at the _made out_ part, if she only knew.

"That's two nothings. In Sasukese that means something." She says and places her hands on her hips.

"I can't. It would violate the Guy Code." He says smugly.

"Well I suppose that I walked right into that one." She admits.

"Yes, you did." Aiya laughs.

The kitchen suddenly got a whole lot more crowded when Itachi, Kurenai, Mirai, Shisui, and Naruto showed up. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Naruto like, _Already?_ He soon found out why though, Naruto was stealing bacon just like his father was.

It got so crowded that Hinata took a couple steps back. She ended up bumping Sasuke. He "fell" into the chair, sitting on it. As he was falling, he grabbed at anything he could to prevent it. It didn't work, but he ended up taking Hinata down with him. So now Hinata was in Sasuke's lap. Much to Shisui's delight.

"Talk about falling for a guy." He says.

"Shisui, I swear to God if you embarrass her further." Sasuke growls and trails off.

Hinata blushes. She looks at Kurenai helplessly. Kurenai shakes her head and gives her a sympathetic look.

"It's cute how protective he is of his little girlfriend. Remember what Jirayia said." Shisui continues.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Sasuke gently moves Hinata off of his lap, gets up, and charges at his cousin.

Sasuke tackles Shisui to the ground. He starts throwing some punches. Thankfully, Shisui was also a skilled ninja and was able to block most of them. But Sasuke was awesome in his fury. Hinata wasn't sure what Jirayia had said, but it sure set Sasuke off.

"Wait. What did Pervy Sage say to you?" Naruto asks.

"Loser, just drop it. I have to teach my perverted cousin a lesson in manners!" Sasuke growls and punches at Shisui again.

"File it under the you don't want to know category and leave it at that." Itachi suggests helpfully.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto mutters and makes a mental note to harass the bastard later to find out what was going on.

"Oh good! Pancakes." Kenji says cheerfully and stumbles into the kitchen, leaning on his cane.

"You. Bed. Now." Aiya orders him.

"But I want some pancakes?" He asks.

"I will get you, your pancakes. You should be resting!" She thunders at him.

"Aiya, I am a ninja. A retired ninja, but a ninja all the same. I've survived far worse." He informs her.

"Don't make me use this frying pan, Mr." She warns him.

"Alright. Alright! I'm going." He eeps at the sight of wife wielding a frying pan in a rather menacing fashion.

"I swear my mother is the only person alive that can scare my father." Fugaku says and shakes his head.

"So, foolish little brother…you might want to let him up now. You don't want to kill a family member. You know he was only teasing." Itachi states.

"I don't know. I think he needs a Chidori to the nuts to really drive the point home." Sasuke replies.

"OUCH. Harsh. You are so vicious." Shisui whines.

"That's Sasuke for you." Naruto agrees.

"Eight out of Ten." Fugaku muses.

"Only an eight are you serious?!" Sasuke says in outrage.

"Well it lacked originality. But it was effective. So eight out of ten on the threat scale is a reasonable score." Fugaku argues.

"You'll never get a perfect score. I don't know why you bother trying. The highest I ever got was a 9.5." Itachi tells Sasuke.

"I'll get a perfect score one day!" Sasuke protests.

"What are they talking about?" Hinata whispers to Mikoto.

"Fugaku believes it is important to work on your intimidation skills. Since they were children, he would rate their threats on a scale of 1 to 10. One being weak. Ten being perfectly menacingly. It's… his way of bonding with them." She says.

"That's really weird." Naruto says, overhearing it.

"Well…it gives them something to aspire to." She says with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Looks like the reviews are messed up on the site again. I'm getting them in my email but they aren't showing up on the site. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Your Chance to Weigh In:** Sasuke's thing is white lace. What do you think Hinata's should be? It could be a type of clothing or something else entirely. ^^ Feel free to leave any suggestions/reviews in reviews or private messages.

Chapter notation: No real animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic. The boar was mentioned in an episode on the show. So I figured a second one could show up.

Chapter Seven

There was a knock on the door. Fugaku goes to answer it. After a few minutes, he returns to the kitchen. He looked mildly annoyed.

"It seems another boar got into the fields again. Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke would you mind taking care of it? I'm late for work as is." He states, as he throws on his Jonin vest.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?" Naruto protests.

"This is a family concern." Fugaku informs the blonde.

"Hey! I am family." The blue eyed ninja insists.

Aiya says something to Mikoto. She laughs softly. This causes Naruto to twitch and demand to know what she said. The blonde didn't being talked about behind his back, even if it was by a grandmother!

"Oh it's nothing. The idea of a blonde Uchiha is amusing is all." Mikoto and Aiya laugh.

"Pft! It's about time you got some color in your family. I swear you all look like clones. It's almost like Hinata's family. You people really need to marry outside your clan more. It's starting to get a bit creepy." Naruto muses and Mikot shakes her head, she knew what was coming.

Fugaku shakes his head. He cuffs Naruto behind the ears. He heads out the door and casts a look at the blonde over his shoulder, informing him that if he wanted to help deal with the boar he could. But he highly doubted it would take four men to subdue or kill the beast. Really, how many ninjas did it take to handle one boar?

"Alright, bastard…you wanna make this interesting?" Naruto asks his rival happily.

"What'd you have in mind?" Sasuke replies and honestly, he was a bit curious to see what the loser had come up with this time.

"If I deal with the boar, you owe me ramen. If you win, I'll get you some damn tomatoes." He replies.

"Deal. But what happens if Itach or Shisui does?" He questions as this was a very real possibility.

"Then neither of us gets anything. Let's go!" He says and darts out the door.

"You cheater!" Sasuke growls and chases after his best friend.

Itachi and Shisui chuckle. They race off after the other men. Mikoto and Aiya shrug like, _Boys will be boys._

"Should we go after them to make sure they don't get hurt?" Hinata asks, her voice filled with concern.

"Oh I'm sure they can handle it." Mikoto reassures her.

"And Kenji, you are going to bed now." Aiya informs her husband in a tone that told him that she would tolerate no argument.

"I like it when she gets bossy. She's so beautiful when she gets mad." He says to Hinata with a wink as he gets dragged off by his wife.

"Are they always so…playful?" Hinata asks curiously.

"Yes. Age has certainly not robbed them of their vigor." Mikoto states.

"Their lucky." The bluenette observes.

"Yes, most ninjas do not make it to thirty, let along over 70. If they do normally they have far more serious battle scars. I honestly think their love for each other acted as a shield all those years in the field. We should all be so fortunate." She continues.

"Is it like that way for all of your family?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Oh…well Uchihas are just as prone to dying an early death as any ninja really." The dark haired woman replies.

"I mean about…finding their most precious person so early?" She clarifies, clearly flustered.

"Well now that you mention it, we do tend to marry early. Most of us before 25. We don't do arranged marriages anymore, unless we believe the Sharingan is in danger of dying out." She offers.

"Oh. My clan it's usually arranged, unless a love match happens beforehand." She mumbles.

"Different clans have different traditions. Though I noticed arranged marriages are becoming more rare. It is a new era." She muses.

"If you don't mind me asking, were you and Fugaku an arranged match? You are both so…different." Hinata asks shyly.

"Oh God no. Kenji would have never sanctioned an arranged marriage. He believes in love at first sight, very strongly." She says with a laugh.

"Was it love at first sight?" She questions.

"For him? No. For me it was." She says with a smile as she remembers.

 _"Demon eyed bitch! Should have known you'd think you were too good to mingle with someone outside your cursed clan." Another Chunin had hissed at her._

 _"My clan is not cursed!" She had screamed at him._

 _"Oh please. Everyone knows it is. The Sharingan makes you all turn psychotic! Thought maybe if you actually were around a normal person, you wouldn't take leave of your senses. Looks like you are already insane, just like the rest of your inbred clan!" He snarls._

 _"I'd rather be a demon than the fool who was stupid enough to pick a fight with one." Mikoto hears someone say._

 _"What'd you say?!" The Chunin whirls around._

 _"I called you stupid. Perhaps it was caused by inbreeding in your own family, since you seem to consider yourself an expert on the matter." He responds and Mikoto could see the shimmer of sunlight reflecting off a kunai that was now pressed against the Chunin's throat._

 _"You should apologize to her. I'd do it before Fugaku gets angry." She hears another man say._

 _This one had blonde hair and blue eyes. She still couldn't see who had the kunai against her tormentor's throat. But it clearly wasn't him. Her savior had to be another Uchiha though, judging by his words._

 _"I'm not apologizing to the stuck up demon bitch! She's only a Genin. I'm a Chunin. She should be happy that I'd lower myself to go out with her." He says._

 _SMACK. The Chunin went flying into the wall. Mikoto blinks. She saw the blood pouring out of his mouth and a tooth or two had been knocked loose._

 _"And I'm a Jonin. You should be happy I would lower myself to touch you. Clearly, the Academy has lowered its standards, if they allowed you to graduate. You didn't notice my presence at all. Pathetic. Minato, what do you think?" She hears the other man say, as he comes out of the shadows._

 _"I think he deserved that. But Fugaku, I'm sure he's learned his lesson." Minato informs him._

 _"True. Are you alright? Mikoto was it?" He asks._

 _It was then that she got a good look at her savior. He was older than her. She recognized him as belonging to the head family. He must have been about 18. She was 13 and scheduled to take the Chunin Exams next month. She would have taken them last year, but she was away on a mission._

 _He was tall for his age, broad shouldered. Fugaku had a rugged tan. He clearly spent a lot of time outdoors. He was only a few years older than her, but he was already a Jonin._

 _"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks to the two of you." She says with a smile and bows formerly._

 _"Come on. Let's get you home. Minato, do you mind delivering the report to the Hokage?" He says and they walk off together._

 _"No worries. I got it." His friend tells him._

 _"I've seen you at the clan training grounds." Fugaku mutters on their way home._

 _"You h-ave?" She asks._

 _"Yes. I know that you could have burnt that scum to a crisp. You are more than proficient in fire jutsus to have done it. So why didn't you?" He questions her._

 _"The village thinks of our clan as demons. I didn't want to solidify that opinion for them." She says._

 _"Their opinion is set. It won't be changed. Your smart enough to know that. You didn't do it because you are too kind. Too tender hearted. I've seen you rescue stray cats, despite their using your arms as a scratchingpost. You are too soft. It will get you killed one day if you aren't careful." He warns her._

 _"Kindness and mercy aren't weaknesses. Was it when you saved me from him or spared his life?" She counters._

 _"…" Fugaku didn't now how to respond to the cheeky 13 year old._

 _"Oi! There you are son. I was wondering when you would be returning. Hello, Mikoto. She's right you know. Thank you for trying to remove the stick permanently lodged up my son's ass. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it's in too deep at the moment to be pulled completely out." He chuckles._

 _"Father…you are as vulgar as ever." Fugaku says with a sigh._

 _"I prefer to think of it as being accurate." He says and winks at Mikoto._

 _"A Chunin was harassing our clanswoman here. I took care of it." He says._

 _"I'm certain you did. Good day to you Mikoto. I'm afraid I have to steal my son from you for now. I need some help with the fields." He says and leads Fugaku off._

 _Mikoto smiles. She was convinced of one thing. One day, he would be her husband. He was proud, loyal, and strong. He also had a kind heart, even if he hid it. He wouldn't have saved her otherwise, surely?_

"He stepped in when someone was insulting me. I loved him ever since. He hides it well, but he has a kind heart. A diamond in the rough. I was so much younger than him, that I wouldn't have expected it to be love at first sight for him. It took me years to get him to really notice me that way though. Finally, I took drastic measures." She chuckles.

"Drastic measures?" She asks.

"Fugaku has always been a very successful ninja. He was quickly promoted to lead the Uchiha Police. This meant long hours in the office. So I decided to visit him one day. I made good use of the handcuffs. Let us just say that he wasn't able to ignore me, when I had him cuffed." She laughs at the memory.

Hinata blushes bright red. This was definitely not a shy family. She supposed it made sense. Fire was far from a shy element. Neither was the clan associated with it.

"Fortunately for you, I don't think such measures are needed in your case." She hums as she starts doing the dishes.

"…?" Hinata was speechless.

"It's clear that Sasuke practically worships the ground you walk on. It's strange, I've never seen him so shy before." She muses.

"Sasuke, shy? Are we talking about the same Sasuke?" She mumbles.

"Well shy by his standards. Itachi as well. He seems fond of your Sensei." She states.

"You think Itachi likes Kurenai?" She asks in surprise.

"A mother knows these things." She says.

Meanwhile with the boys, Naruto was trying to use the Rasagan to scare the boar off. The boar was not having it.

"You loser. Even the boar is smart enough to know you aren't aiming to hit him. Your aim sucks, but not that much." Sasuke taunts.

"Oh really, bastard? Well let's see what you got then?" The blonde demands.

"Itachi. Bow." Sasuke says.

He chuckles and hands the bow to his brother. Naruto flails. The blonde clearly wasn't happy about this.

"Come on bastard, do you have to kill it?" He says.

"That's generally how it goes. It's grown used to feeding off fields. Someone will get hurt or someone else will kill it. This way it has a quick death." He says and fires off the arrow.

"Nice, shot cousin." Shisui says and watches to see if it killed the animal.

"Thanks." He murmurs and watches closely.

"It stopped moving." Naruto says.

"Wait a few minutes. It might or might not be dead." Itachi warns him.

"Well I suppose we know what we are having for dinner tonight." Shisui muses.

"You're kidding right?!" Naruto asks.

"Oh please. Like you've never hunted on missions for food. It's no different." Shisui says.

"…I guess." The blonde concedes.

Meanwhile with Kurenai, who had slipped off before Hinata and Mikoto's heart to heart, she was exploring the District. She'd never been in the Uchiha District before. So few ninjas who weren't members of the clan had. She was curious.

It was truly massive. It probably could have functioned as its own village, albeit a small one. She smiles and heads into one of the shops. It was a bakery. She'd always had a sweet tooth. She ends up buying some cookies.

"It's dead." Sasuke says and they jump down to retrieve it.

"I think I saw Kurenai, head into one of the shops." Naruto muses.

"I should go to her. We are assigned to each other until we know if the kidnappings were an isolated incident or not. I'm sure you can handle clean up duty." Itachi says as he darts off.

"I should probably get back to Hinata. He's got a point." Sasuke says and darts off.

"They seriously left us with cleanup duty." Shisui sighs.

"Those bastards!" Naruto huffs.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata asks when she sees him head back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. We are fine. The boar's dead. He won't be destroying anymore fields." He says.

"Oh." Hinata says and sounds sad.

"It was a quick death. He didn't feel any pain." Sasuke adds realizing that he might have just fucked up.

Hinata was such a kind person. She'd probably feel bad for the boar, even if the boar was terrorizing their fields. Hinata just nods, she seems to accept his explanation. Really, there wasn't anything she could do about it. The boar was already dead.

"Where's Kurenai Sensei?" She asks curiously.

"She's exploring the district. Itachi went to her. I could show you around some more if you like. I mean you are going to be here for awhile." He offers.

"That'd be great!" She says with a smile and Sasuke places his hand on her back, leading her off.

Mikoto smiles at her son and Hinata as they walk off. Well it was slow. But it was a start. She hoped that Itachi was more bold with Kurenai though. She wanted grandchildren, dammit!

Kurenai smiles as Itachi shows her around the District. Uchihas were not a subtle people. Every time they walked by, they'd be looking at curiously. She knew that it was rare that an outsider was allowed in the District, but still.

"Just hold your head up high. If you lower it, they will view you as weak." He mutters.

"Really? Uchihas have their own body language code?" She asks with a laugh.

"Yes. Yes, we do. It's not as elaborate or strict as the Hyugas. But it is there." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh there is Sasuke and Hinata. They are cute together." She muses.

"Yes, they are. Foolish little brother…is taking forever to tell her." He says.

"Mmm and how is that any different than yourself?" She asks in amusement.

"…" Itachi goes silent.

She chuckles and pulls out one of the cookies. She pops it in his mouth. It was cute. Very cute to see the normally stoic ninja look so helpless, like a lost puppy or something.

Itachi glowers and noms on the cookie. He decides to get back at her by sucking on one of her fingers. She blushed a rather satisfying shade of red. Itachi felt that his dignity had been regained.

"Did your Sensei just feed Itachi a cookie?" Sasuke says and tilts his head to the side.

"I think so." Hinata says.

"Weird." The younger Uchiha states.

"Yeah. But they look happy. We probably shouldn't spy on them." She states.

"We probably shouldn't. Be there is no way in Hell, I'm passing up on this opportunity." He states, grabs Hinata, jumps onto one of the roofs with her, and looks down at his big brother and the Genjutsu mistress.

"Sasuke." Hinata says and shakes her head at him.

"Oh come on. You know you are curious too." He protests.

"Well maybe a little." She admits.

"Besides, you can think of it as training." He offers.

"Training? How is this training?" She asks.

"Stealth training. It's important to be able to gather information without being caught. Itachi is extremely observant. So if we can pull this off without getting caught, it's kinda a big deal." He reasons.

"You are rationalizing spying on your brother." She counters.

"Yeah. Is it working?" He inquires hopefully.

"Yes." She replies.

"Good." He says with a smirk.

"We have an audience." Kurenai says.

"Yeah. I know. My foolish little brother actually believes he's being sneaky." Itachi states.

"Well should we give them something to talk about?" She inquires.

"What'd you have in mind?" He replies.

"This." She says and presses her lips against his.

Hinata's eyes widen. Sasuke blinks. He didn't see that one coming. He always figured Itachi would make the first move.

Itachi smiles and kisses back. He pulls her closer. Sasuke saw more of his brother's tongue than he ever wanted to see. He was traumatized for life! Ahhhh his poor innocence!

"M-aybe we should go. It's wrong to s-tare when they are having a private moment." She mumbles.

"Private moment? They are kissing in the middle of a crowded street in broad daylight. But yeah, let's go. I'm traumatized now." Sasuke shudders.

Hinata laughs. It was sometimes easy to forget just how young the Golden Trio was. She smiles and flits off with him.

Meanwhile with Aiya and Kenji, the older Uchiha had managed to get her stubborn husband to lay down in bed. She had her hands on her hips. He was going to be difficult. She knew it.

As long as she had known him, her husband had always acted tough when injured. She didn't know why men were so damn stubborn. She knew it wasn't solely an Uchiha thing. But Uchiha men had to be the most stubborn on the planet.

"You are staying in bed. You are going to rest. And you are not going to argue." She says.

"My love, I am fine. Right as rain. I don't even feel any pain." He assures her.

"Then your going to be right as rain in bed." She insists.

"Alright. Alright. But you know how I hate being cooped up. I get bored. But fortunately, I have a very beautiful wife to keep me company." He says and pulls her onto the bed, with the arm that wasn't connected to the injured shoulder.

"You are still as impossible today as you were all those years ago." She says with a smile.

"Yes, I know. You love me for it." He says and cuddles up to his wife.

Meanwhile, the Hokage paces. The Akatsuki was involved. It was highly unlikely that was going to be the last of this. But had the village just enlisted the criminal ninjas for help or was the Akatsuki just using the desperate village to achieve their ends. The Kage didn't know and that was very troubling indeed.

"We are interrogating the ones we captured. So far none of them have talked." An ANBU informs their leader.

The Hokage nods and sighs. This was so damn frustrating. Surely, one of the prisoners would crack though. This had been on too massive of a scale for it to be a one off. It looked like the bloodline clans were in danger. Very big danger. Yet, without further information, the Leaf's leader had no idea how to protect them.


	8. Chapter 8

White Lace

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate how many people weighed in on what should be Hinata's kink. Unfortunately, because the reviews are still screwed up…It's a little hard to do any sort of tally. So we'll hold off on that for a bit. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter ^^.

 **You Saved Me:** I just posted a new story. It's a female Sasuke x Naruto. I think most of my Hinata x Sasuke shippers tend to be almost exclusively in that camp, but for those that are interested, I'd love it if you'd check it out.

Chapter Eight

 _"He practically worships the ground you walk on."_ Hinata remembers Mikoto saying, as she walks next to Sasuke back to the house.

She couldn't help but blush. She glances at Sasuke? Was that actually true? Sure he had danced with her, but that wasn't exactly worshipping. Shisui also seemed to delight in teasing her for some reason. Maybe it was true and Sasuke was just the type who was subtle about his feelings?

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"What is it?" She replies.

"Your face is turning red. Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" He asks and presses his hand against her forehead.

"O-h, no I don't have a fever. I think the heat is just getting to me is all. Th-ank you for asking though." She stammers.

"Well you don't feel warm. So what are you blushing about?" He questions.

"Oh um…just seeing Kurenai Sensei like that surprised me." She lies easily.

"I don't see why. She's a mother. She's been in relationships before. Though seeing my brother shove his tongue halfway down someone's throat is…an image that I can't unsee." Sasuke states dryly.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that. She smiles as they walk inside the house. She could see Mikoto was looking at a rather elegant invitation of some kind.

"Oh there you are. It seems Kitzu can produce a fireball now. They are having his ceremony next week." She says happily.

"Ceremony?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"Our clan doesn't consider anyone an adult until they can produce a fireball. When a child is able to make one, they have a Ceremony. It's kinda a big deal around here." Sasuke explains.

"Oh well that's sweet! How old is Kizu?" She replies with a smile.

Sasuke tilts his head. It looked like he was trying to remember. Likely because the Uchiha clan was huge.

"I think nine. He's nine, right mother?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, he just turned nine two months ago. I remember because his mother wanted help baking his cake." She says with a smile.

"Right. The big chocolate one." Sasuke says with a nod.

"Nin-e and using fire ju-tsus?!" Hinata asks in shock.

"Most of our clan can produce fire before they become Genin. Usually somewhere around age 10-12 is when they have their ceremony. Kitzu is a slightly early bloomer. Sasuke and Itachi were much younger though when they made theirs." The ebony haired woman says with motherly pride.

"A nine year old that can make fireballs. I can only imagine what would happen if he had a temper tantrum." Hinata muses.

"Yes, that would be a concern if his parents couldn't make bigger ones and faster." Mikoto says with a wink.

"Plus his mother's secondary nature is water." Sasuke offers.

"Really? That's unusual to have two opposing elements like that." The bluenette muses.

"It's because she's crazy." Sasuke whispers into Hinata's ear.

"SASUKE! That wasn't a nice way to talk about your aunt!" Mikoto says.

"What? She is crazy." Sasuke says.

"She's not crazy. She just is…well her mood can change quickly." The older woman tries to explain.

"She's crazy. One second she's all smiles and the next second she's trying to strangle people. It's weird." The younger Uchiha continues.

"You know, you should probably visit my family's estate again." She murmurs.

"Yeah. I guess it's only fair. I imagine you miss your family." Sasuke agrees.

"Yes." She admits.

"Great. We'll head out tomorrow." He tells her.

Meanwhile with Kurenai and Itachi, they both rub the back of their heads sheepishly. Oh yes, they definitely had an audience. It included every Uchiha that happened to be out on the street. Well maybe they had gotten a little carried away there.

"That should sufficiently traumatize my foolish little brother." Itachi says with a smirk.

"Mmm you are horrible. Do you know that?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Maybe a little. But it is my job as his elder brother to mess with him. It is a sacred duty." Itachi says in such a somber fashion that Kurenai couldn't resist cracking up.

"I see and it is one that you enjoy immensely." She adds.

"Oh yes, yes I do." He admits.

"We should go and pick up Mirai from the day care." She tells him.

"Alright." He agrees and lets her lead the way.

He smirks. Itachi greatly admired the view from behind the beautiful female ninja. Thankfully, she either didn't notice him taking advantage of this or didn't care.

At the same time, Fugaku returns home. He frowns. He was positive that he had seen something. But he hadn't been able to track who it was. Someone had entered the district.

He recognized every chakra signature of every member of his clan. It wasn't an Uchiha, Kurenai, or Hinata. That could only mean one thing, they were being watched. This wasn't over by a long shot.

His mood was lightened a bit when he overheard part of the conversation. It was mostly his wife and son talking. But Hinata was as well. The topic was most amusing.

 _"SASUKE! That wasn't a nice way to talk about your aunt!"_ He overhears his wife huff.

 _"What? She is crazy."_ His youngest son defends himself.

 _"She's not crazy. She just is…well her mood can change quickly."_ The older woman tries to explain.

Fugaku had to agree with his son on this one. He loved his wife. She was possibly the most even tempered woman, he had ever met. But her sister, was volatile. She was a volcano. She'd lie dormant for awhile, but she would always explode sooner or later.

 _"She's crazy. One second she's all smiles and the next second she's trying to strangle people. It's weird."_ He smirks as his son continues justifying his assessment of his "eccentric" aunt.

 _"You know, you should probably visit my family's estate again."_ His son's intended states.

He chuckles at this inwardly. Fugaku doubted very much that Hinata was even aware of Sasuke's feelings for her. But his youngest son was smitten years ago. He remembered when Sasuke came home that night with his Sharingan activated.

 _"Welcome home." Fugaku greets him, looking up from his newspaper._

 _"Thanks." Sasuke says, seeming distracted by something._

 _This was odd behavior from his son. Normally, Sasuke gave him his undivided attention. While Itachi and he often butted heads, Sasuke had always sought Fugaku's approval and attention._

 _He decides to look at Sasuke. Was something wrong with him? Ah his Sharingan was activated. But he had gone on a simple errand for Itachi. He had to get rid of some snake Summon in the Hyuga Estate. Surely this was not a task that required the Sharingan. That could only mean one thing…_

 _"Which Hyuga did you save from the snake?" He asks._

 _"Hinata." Sasuke answers, not realizing what his father was really asking._

 _"Ah. Sweet girl. Probably frightened half to death." He muses._

 _"You could say that. Found her hiding on top of her bed." He states._

 _"I see. Well best eat your supper before it gets cold. The others are out tonight on missions or in your mother's case she is visiting Kushina. I do not want to involve myself in their…female bonding time." He says conversationally._

 _Sasuke should have known he was fucked. His father was not a particularly affectionate man. Him asking Sasuke to eat alone with him, should have set off alarm bells. He completely missed Fugaku's slightly sadistic smirk as he sat down and drank some coffee._

 _"I see your Sharingan activated. I assume that removing a snake was not a particularly taxing task for someone who has a Snake Contract. Thus, I am led to conclude that your Sharingan activated for Hinata. Have you made her aware of your…appreciation for her physical charms?" He states as if he was asking if Sasuke remembered to take an umbrella out into the rain._

 _Sasuke chokes on his coffee. He didn't see that one coming. Fugaku smirks. Ah mission accomplished. Embarrassing one's children was one of the greatest joys in life. The only thing that could really compare was Mikoto in some nice leopard lingerie…_

 _"I'll take that as a no then. Well you are still quite young." He says with a shrug._

 _"Yeah. I guess it's only fair. I imagine you miss your family."_ He hears Sasuke agree and thus was snapped back into the present day.

 _"Yes."_ He realizes that Hinata had answered Sasuke's unspoken question.

 _"Great. We'll head out tomorrow."_ He tells her and Fugaku decides this was likely the end of the conversation.

"I'm home." He calls out.

"Oh welcome home dear. How was work?" Mikoto says and walks over to greet her husband.

"Paperwork. Lots of it. We are still recording all the captured kidnappers." He says with a sigh.

"I suppose it is to be expected." She muses.

"Yes." He says and tilts his head to the side, cracking his neck.

"You were never a ninja suited to paperwork. Let's see what we can do about that." She says and leads him off.

"Good night, Hinata." Sasuke says.

"Night." She says with a blush and heads off, it didn't take a genius to realize what Sasuke's parents meant by _Lets see what we can do about that._

Meanwhile back at Akatsuki headquarters, Pein was not happy to say the least. Deidara had failed in his mission. Oh well, no matter. It would have been easier if the Leaf was dealing with rescue missions. But they could still accomplish their goal. They'd get the tailed beasts one way or another.

"Did we learn anything potentially useful, at least?" He asks.

' "Looks like the Uchiha brats are pairing off. Don't know if that means anything." Sasori offers.

"Hmm well that could be something. An easily exploitable weakness." He agrees.

Elsewhere, Aiya is changing Kenji's bandage. He smiles. No matter how many times he told that woman he would be fine, she refused to listen. So he decided to allow her to make her fuss. It would make her "happy."

"There. That's better." She murmurs.

"You are fussing more than expected. Is something on your mind?" He asks.

"It just seems too easy. We were able to deal with the kidnappings far too easily. It makes me think that maybe, it was just meant to be a distraction. But for what I'm not sure." She frowns.

"You've always had good instincts. We should let the Hokage know about this theory of yours." He replies.

"Yes, of course. Now get some rest. We shall do it the first thing in the morning." She informs him.

"Alright. Stop worrying so much." He says with a smile and holds her.

The next morning Sasuke heads off with Hinata to the Hyuga Estate. He was a bit nervous about this. The Hyugas were such a formal clan.

"Daughter, it is good to see you. What brings you back so soon?" Hiashi asks with concern.

"Hinata missed her family." Sasuke answers.

"Oh of course. Come, Neji and some of the others are training while the rest of us have our afternoon tea." He says and starts off, clearly expecting them to follow him.

They follow him. Soon enough Hinata and Sasuke join Hiashi on the tea mat as they watch some Hyugas train. After awhile, Neji beckons Sasuke to join him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He figured he would be expected to train using Hyuga Style tactics. He had learned quite a bit about them because of Hinata. But that didn't mean he had used them himself. He'd be at a disadvantage, if he didn't use the Sharingan. If he used that, Neji might take it as a threat.

"It is alright." Hiashi assures him.

Sasuke nods. He couldn't exactly say no. It'd make him look weak, rude, or both. He joins Neji.

"I know you have feelings for her. I have to say this. If you hurt my cousin, you will regret it Uchiha." Neji says and goes in for an attack.

"If I hurt her, you have my permission to kick my ass as many times as you deem necessary." He replies smoothly and dodges.

Hiashi watches the fight with interest. It seemed that Sasuke was at least attempting to use Hyuga techniques and without the Sharingan. Considering that Neji had been trained since he could walk in the form, Sasuke was holding his own admirably enough. His form was crude, but effective enough not to get knocked out.

Hiashi takes this opportunity to observe his daughter. She was watching the match closely. He noted that she seemed more worried about Sasuke than Neji.

While he would like to believe this is because she was aware her cousin had the advantage of experience over Sasuke, he didn't delude himself. This was based on affectionate feelings towards the Uchiha. How affectionate, he was not entirely sure.

The fight goes on for awhile. Neji wins. But Hiashi wasn't entirely certain if it was a hollow victory or not. Surprisingly, Sasuke hadn't activated his Sharingan. A gesture of respect perhaps?

"You did well. With some training you would have mastered our style quickly, I believe." He states.

"Thank you." Sasuke decided to take the compliment and not risk drawing his ire, if he said something "stupid."

"Come. Let us go and eat breakfast." He says and heads off.

Sasuke didn't really like this whole follow the leader thing. It reminded him too much of a dog following their master. But he knew better than to say anything. Besides, Hinata was walking beside him. So it wasn't that bad.

"Your family is well, I trust?" He asks.

"Very well. Thank you for asking." Sasuke replies formally.

"Good." He replies.

Hinata sits down at the dining room table. It was a strange experience. Seeing her father and Sasuke sit across from each other. Unlike Sasuke's family, which was normally fairly loud, you could have heard a pin drop at that family meal. Hyugas tended to eat in absolute silence unless the clan head asked you something.

Hinata sips her tea. Sasuke seemed to be taking the icy atmosphere about as well as could be expected. Still, she felt bad for him. This definitely wasn't the type of environment that he had grown up in. He probably felt like a fish out of water. She decides to offer reassurance, by squeezing his thigh under the table.

Sasuke blinks. He places his hand on top of hers. Of course, being a healthy young man…having a woman's hand on his thigh, that close to a certain area was bound to draw a reaction. His Sharingan activates almost immediately. He quickly blinks to turn his eyes back to their normal color. He was sure that Hinata saw, but thankfully Hiashi hadn't. Great. Now Hinata was going to think he was some kind of pervert.

"Is everything to your liking?" Hiashi asks.

Hell, yes everything was to his liking. Well as long as Hinata didn't start thinking he was like Shisui or something. Oh wait. Hiashi meant the food.

"Yes, it is." He replies.

Hinata tries not to blush. If she blushed, her father would definitely notice. It was hard not to though.

Sasuke's Sharingan had activated. That meant that her innocent gesture of reassurance had…excited him. Mikoto and even Shisui's words rang out once again in her head. It was true then. Sasuke liked her, he REALLY liked her judging by how fast that Sharingan had activated. That had to be some sort of record.

"Good. Your father heads the police force. Have you heard anything regarding the kidnappers?" He asks.

"No. He hasn't mentioned anything other than they are still recording all of them." Sasuke admits.

"I see. Unfortunate."

Sasuke nods in agreement. What was really unfortunate was the fact that he was going to need an ICE COLD fucking shower as soon as possible. Dammit.

When breakfast was dismissed, Hinata summons up all her courage. She follows Sasuke as he was on his way to his room. Her heart was pounding in her chest rapidly. She had never done this before. How did someone even going about…commenting on something like this?

"Hinata? Your chakra signature is erratic. Are you alright?" Sasuke stops walking in the hallway and turns around to look at her in concern.

"I'm fine. I…" She trails off.

"Would you feel better if we were to talk about it in private?" He offers.

"Yeah." She admits and follows him into the guestroom he was going to be staying in for the time being.

"Is this about my Sharingan? Because I swear I can't control it. It just kind of happens. I wasn't going to try anything. Your father was sitting right there!" He rushes out his defense.

"What if I w-anted you to?" She mumbles.

"Wait what?" He asks.

"What if I wanted you to try something? Not w-hen my father was there obviously…but you know when we w-ere alone?" She shyly.

"I'd say I'd be more than happy to try whatever you want, when we aren't in the same building as your father who can see through the walls." Sasuke answers honestly.

"Good point." She agrees shyly.

"I thought so." He states smugly.

"When you said you wanted me to try something, just so we are clear…did you mean kissing or something more?" He asks.

"Kissing at least to begin with. See if we both like it and go from there." She answers.

"I can work with that." He says.

"Good." She smiles shyly.

"Very good." He agrees.

The next week, the Uchihas had all gathered for Kizu's Ceremony. The little boy was wearing some rather impressive navy blue robes with the Uchiha symbol on the back. His parents were beaming with pride. There was a lot of sake rolling around…

Hinata smiles. Sasuke looked so cute. Kizu was tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. Sasuke leans down and the kid whispers something in his ear. Sasuke looks at Hinata, then back at Kizu and says something. She wasn't sure what exactly he had said, but she knew it was about her.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." He murmurs to Kizu so lowly that only the little boy could hear.

While Sasuke and Hinata, hadn't had time to "try anything," Kurenai and Itachi was a little bit further in their relationship. Kurenai was leaning against Itachi and he had his arms wrapped around her. If that wasn't making an "official statement," Sasuke didn't know what was.

Sasuke was happy for his brother. Really he was. But he couldn't help but be a little jealous. Hinata and him hadn't gotten a chance to "try" anything. There were always other people around. It was fucking frustrating actually.

"Their so cute." Kurenai murmurs.

"Dancing around each other, yeah. Though I'm never going to be an uncle at the rate he's going. Maybe I should explain the facts of life to my foolish little brother." He says with a smirk.

"Itachi, I'm sure he already knows." She laughs.

"I know. But it would be fun to embarrass him." He admits.

"You are a little bit sadistic sometimes. You know that right?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm well aware. I wouldn't be a very good ninja, if I wasn't." He counters.

"Good point." She concedes.

Kizu takes the center of the large circle. He puffs his little chest and lets out a fireball. The other Uchihas all applaud and cheer.

That's when his mother lost it. She had been beaming with pride one second. But now she looked positively furious.

"WHO ATE THE CAKE?!" She growls.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata notices scales slithering off. An extremely large snake and toad were trying to slip off undetected. Their mouths were covered in frosting. Uh oh.

"YOUR DAMN SUMMONS ATE MY SON'S CAKE!" She shouts.

"…We can get another one." Sasuke says.

"Jeez. Sorry. I didn't realize he'd gotten out." Naruto apologies.

"TAKE THIS!" She says and blows a giant fireball at the two boys who were trying to get the fuck out of the blast zone.


	9. Chapter 9

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that the site will fix the glitch soon. Anyway, in this chapter, Sasuke and Hinata will finally get to _try out_ some stuff. ^^

Chapter Nine

Hinata blinks. Sasuke had been right. His aunt was absolutely psychotic. It got to the point where Fugaku had to restrain his sister-in-law. Aiya and Kenji looked completely unconcerned. It seemed they were used to such behavior.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me." Kizu whines.

"Well we can't just let the Summons think they can steal your cake." She shoots back.

"It's not about the cake!" He protests.

"Oh alright. Let's head home. When I get my hands on that ugly toad and that pig of a snake though." She trails off letting everyone imagine what she'd do for dramatic effect as they walk off.

"Never a dull moment." Mikoto says, chuckling nervously.

"Sasuke is right. Your sister is insane. You owe our son an apology for the lecture. He was clearly correctly diagnosing her issues." Fugaku muses.

"Fugaku." Mikoto says and sharply elbows her husband in the side to shut him up.

"Sasuke! You're burnt." Hinata cries out.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I am. It's alright. She got my sleeve more than any-" Sasuke didn't get to finish that sentence as Hinata was dragging him inside to the kitchen.

Sasuke blinks. He'd never seen Hinata so…assertive before. She'd just drug him off like Aiya would do to Kenji. He supposed in some weird way that was probably a good sign?

"Dammit. I can't reach it. The aloe is on the top shelf." She mutters.

"I'll get it." He says leaning over her and reaching up to grab it.

"Thanks." She says, yanking off his shirt (well what was left of it), and runs his arm underneath the water.

"Hinata, it's really nothing. We come from a fire clan. Most of us get worse than this on a daily basis." He assures her.

"Sasuke that's at least a second degree burn." She says warningly and bandages up his hand.

"Well you've done everything but kiss it better. So I think I'll live." He says teasingly.

"I could do that too, if you like." Hinata says shyly.

"I would DEFINITELY like." The Uchiha agrees.

"Good." She mumbles and leans up on her tip toes to kiss him. (Sasuke had a good head over Hinata in height.)

Sasuke knew that he should take this slow. He shouldn't startle her. Hinata was so sweet, so innocent.

He should kiss her gently. His body though, kindly told his mind to FUCK OFF. He'd waited years for this, ever since he saw her in that lacy white nightgown.

So when her soft lips brushed against his shyly, he took advantage of it. Sasuke didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and pull her closer, grabbing her by the ass and letting his tongue explore her mouth. She tasted like honey, he decided.

Hinata gasps into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. She was surprised when she felt his hands on her THERE. But it felt good. It let her know that he wanted her and if his hands didn't do the job, his tongue would have.

"Nhh." She moans into the kiss, content to let him set the pace.

That little moan did it. Sasuke's Sharingan activated. He pushed her onto the kitchen counter top and deepened the kiss.

Hinata suddenly had a whole new appreciation for the counter. She could see what made Fugaku and Mikoto favor it so much now. Sasuke breaks the kiss and nips at her lower lip.

"Mine." He growls in a primal, possessive fashion that should have terrified Hinata, but it just excited her more.

"Do you want to go find out if I'm loud or not?" He asks boldly.

Before, Sasuke could get an answer to his question…Itachi and Kurenai stumbled into the kitchen. They were also kissing and too caught up in each other to realize they weren't alone.

"What is it with your family and kitchens?" Hinata murmurs.

"Itachi do you fucking mind?!" Sasuke growls.

"Oh…hello, Sasuke." Itachi says after breaking the kiss with Kurenai.

Kurenai at least looked embarrassed at having been caught. Hinata shared her mortification. Sasuke just looked irritated that they were interrupted. Itachi looked well somewhat amused.

"So…I guess my little brother finally manned up and confessed. Well you were here first. Kurenai, would you like to go someplace more private?" He asks her.

"That'd probably be a good idea." She agrees and walks off with Itachi.

"That was embarrassing." Hinata mumbles.

"Yeah." He agrees.

God dammit! He had waited four years to finally tell Hinata how he felt. She obviously liked him back. They were kissing and Itachi just HAD to walk in on them. It was like Itachi just instinctively had "bad timing."

"Maybe we should leave the kitchen to. It's not exactly private." She mumbles.

"Yeah." He agrees, debating if he was bold enough to ask if she wanted to go this room.

He didn't want to push her too hard or too fast. But at least his room would be fucking private! No Itachi walking in on them.

"Maybe your room?" She asks shyly.

"Yeah, my room." He says with a smile and walks off with Hinata.

On second thought, he should probably thank Itachi. Yeah, he should send him a gift basket or something. Hinata was going to be in HIS room. That meant a world of possibilities had just opened up.

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Fugaku had successfully restrained her crazy sister. Really, the woman needed to relax. It was just a cake.

"That horrid woman, singed you." Fugaku mutters.

"Oh…didn't even notice." His wife says.

"It is difficult to believe you came from the same womb, some days." He says with a sigh, leading his wife off to their room.

"Some days, I wonder to." She admits with a smile.

He shakes his head and treats Mikoto's burn. Fugaku was almost positive that his wife was getting some sort of kick out of this. The Uchiha Patriarch thought that she enjoyed it when he played the role of the protector.

"There. That's better. You should be more careful around her. I don't know what I would do, if I were to lose you." He tells her.

"I feel the same." She says with a smile and kisses him.

"Good. Now where did we put those handcuffs?" He returns her kiss.

"Top left drawer of the dresser." She says slyly.

Meanwhile, Hiashi trains by himself. He needed to clear his head. Training provided an easy way to do that. The Hyuga didn't want to take his concerns out on a family member, so it was better to train alone today.

"Should have seen this coming, years ago." He mutters.

The Hyuga Patriarch knew that Sasuke had seen Hinata in her…unmentionables when he got rid of that damn snake. He was a fifteen year old boy. He was GOING to respond. It was only natural. Hiashi certainly didn't hold that against him.

He didn't think that the brat would actually act on it though. Hiashi admitted that he had conducted himself properly while under his roof. But that didn't mean he wasn't being improper under another roof with her.

"And as he hasn't done anything, that I'm aware of…I can't say anything." He mutters.

Sasuke wasn't just some random boy. Oh no, he was an Uchiha. To make matters worse, he was the son of the clan head. His normal fatherly talks would not be tolerated by Fugaku.

Hiashi knew Fugaku. He'd grown up with the man. He wouldn't respond well to him chakra blocking Sasuke to teach the boy to keep his hands to himself until marriage. The Hyuga leader didn't want a clan feud over the matter. So he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

With the Akatsuki, they decided to move onto the next phase of their plans. Pein sends Sasori to give the Leaf a nice fright. They needed them scared. Scared people acted stupidly. People who acted stupidly were easy targets.

Sasori smirks as he paints in blood on the side of the Leaf's hospital. This ought to get their attention quite nicely. _**The fun is just beginning.**_

Back in the Uchiha District, Sasuke was blissfully unaware of the chaos that was about to erupt. Currently, they were "trying" necking. Sasuke decided he liked necking. In particular, he very much liked those sounds Hinata made during it.

Hinata tilts her head to the side and closes her eyes. She squirms and moans when he bites down on her neck. Then he licks the love bite soothingly and kisses it. She didn't know why it felt so good, it just did.

"I like it when you whimper." He admits and bites down again.

"Do you want me to…do the same to you?" she asks shyly.

"Hinata you can touch me wherever, whenever you like. You don't need to ask permission."

"Might be easier if you laid down. You are taller than me." She mumbles.

"Yes, men are generally taller than women." He says dryly and lays down.

"Hmpf." Hinata says as she straddles Sasuke and leans down so her mouth was by his neck.

Hinata places a light kiss against his neck. She feels Sasuke shiver. The bluenette takes this as a good sign and presses a more confident kiss against his collarbone.

The Hyuga woman decides she must be doing something right, because his Sharingan was still on. She bites down lightly. He did it to her. So it was only fair.

"I like it." He murmurs and his hands slid over her back in a gentle caress.

"Good." She says and keeps doing it, liking the way he'd arch against her and his gentle caresses.

"Really good." He murmurs and apparently feeling bolder, he slides his hands underneath her shirt, and glides them over her breasts which he could feel were covered in a lacy bra.

Hinata blushes madly. She squirms and it looked like she was going to wiggle off him. Damn. Maybe he'd pushed just a little too far there.

"You don't like it? I'll stop if you don't." He promises her.

"I like it. You just surprised me." She mumbles.

"It's alright. You're still dressed. If you tell to stop, I will." He promises and caresses her breasts lightly, watching her reaction closely.

Hinata was still blushing. But she was leaning into his touch. She goes back to kissing his neck and Sasuke sighs in pleasure. He decides to go for it and squeezes her ample bosom, drawing a moan from his new girlfriend.

He noticed that her nipples had tightened underneath her shirt from the attention. They were taunting him. He tugs on them lightly with his teeth causing Hinata to jump.

"Sorry…too far?" He asks like a kid that got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"M-aybe a little." She mumbles.

"Did I bite too hard?" He asks.

"No. It's not th-at. I liked it. It's just…" She trails off.

"A little too fast. Alright. I got it." He says and pulls her into his lap.

"Yeah." She admits.

"It's alright. If I wanted easy, I would have grabbed one of my fan girls." He assures her and kisses her cheek, cuddling into her.

"…" Hinata didn't know how to respond to that.

"I don't mind waiting. I already waited four years. At least now, I know that I can kiss you and do this." He murmurs biting down on her neck teasingly.

"Nnh! Go-od to know." She moans.

Elsewhere in the village, the Hokage frowns. Painted in blood was an ominous message. He had to get that removed before the other villagers noticed it.

If they saw that, it might incite a panic. Things were already tense enough. He'd have to call a meeting though. The ninjas had to be briefed about this latest development.

"Summon the Jonins and Chunins. I doubt the Genin are high profile targets due to their age, it's unlikely they could sire children." He says.

A short while later, the Jonins and Chunins are all notified. Kenji wants to go the meeting. But Aiya was putting her foot down.

"Oh no you don't, Mister. Remember what happened last time." She says.

"It was just a scratch. Besides, I'm better now." He protests.

"No. You are staying here with me. Besides, some have to stay behind to watch the clan's children." She points out.

"Oh alright." He says with a sigh.

"She's right. For once in your life, do the smart thing." Fugaku mutters.

"Boy, I helped to bring you into this world and I can help take you out. Don't let this cane fool you!" Kenji growls in annoyance.

"You are all bark and no bite at this point." Fugaku replies.

"Dear, stop teasing your father." Mikoto mutters.

"He started it! Fool acts like he's still Sasuke's age." He points out.

"I've been itching for some action." Mikoto's sister says.

"Um Aunt Mitszu, maybe you should stay here. The children will need more protection than just grandmother and grandfather can provide." Itachi reasons.

"No. I'm going." She says smugly.

The other Uchihas sigh. Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little bit. That seemed to direct Aiya's attention to her.

"What happened to your neck?" She asks in concern.

"My neck? Nothing. Why?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"That's not important right now. The Hokage wants us." Sasuke says.

"Hickeys." His grandfather says.

"GRANDFATHER! You aren't helping." Sasuke hisses.

"I'm just saying. Thorough job though." He says sounding vaguely impressed.

"Alright. Alright. That's enough embarrassing them for now. Let's go. Sasuke was right. The Hokage needs us." Mikoto throws out the lifeline as they start off.

The Uchihas, Hinata, Kurenai, and Mirai take off. Mirai was sitting on Itachi's shoulders. She seemed to be enjoying the piggyback ride. She was too young to understand how serious the situation was. (Somehow Kenji talked Aiya into letting him go. Something about a foot rub…)

"Is everyone here?" The Hokage asks.

Affirmatives went around. He sighs and passes out pictures he had taken of the gruesome scene. That was a lot of blood required to make such large letters. If it was all taken from one person…that person was surely dead by now.

"As you can see, we have a problem on our hands. I'm afraid that whoever is behind this, is more persistent than we had given them credit for. I fear that the other village kidnappers were just used as a distraction. They probably wanted to test our reaction times." The Hokage explains.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Hinata protectively. He knew that she was a high profile target. Those eyes of hers on the Black Market would sell for millions, as would his actually. Hinata leans into him, seeming to take comfort in the gesture.

"Deidara was sent during the last attack." Itachi points out.

"Yes, it seems the Akatsuki is somehow involved. How heavily, I do not know. But they are not to be underestimated. Each Akatsuki member is highly lethal." The Hokage warns.

"I am still convinced that Deidara is a woman." Fugaku says.

"Fugaku…that is really not the point." The Hokage replies and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Husband, he's clearly a man. You can tell by the voice." Mikoto argues.

"Back in my day, one could tell the difference between a man and a woman with ease. It's like that boy that Sasuke fought in the Land of the Waves. What was his name…?" Kenji asks.

"Haku." Sasuke supplies.

"Yes, Haku. You are telling me that was a boy?" His grandfather asks in an equally baffled voice.

"Haku, I will concede I thought him a girl as well." The Hokage admits.

"Lord Hokage aren't we getting off topic?" Itachi muses.

"Yes, yes of course. I am going to organize an intelligence party. Send them to the last location that we have reports of the Akatsuki passing through. The rest of you, continue Operation Yin and Yang." He says.

"Great! So who is going? I mean I really wanna go." Naruto says.

"You are going, along with Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Itachi, and Kurenai. Genjutsu users would prove useful if it comes to a fight." He mutters.

"Don't worry dear, we will watch your daughter." Aiya assures Kurenai.

"Thank you." She murmurs.

"Oh it is no problem. It has been so long since I've held a little one." She says with a bright smile.

"Our intelligence team should pack and will set out tomorrow." The Hokage says and dismisses them.

The ninjas all head off. There was a lot of whispering going on. Everyone was worried.

"So hickeys…" Shisui says, gliding over to his cousin.

"Don't even start." Sasuke warns him.

"No. No. I'm really proud of you for taking some initiative. Just remember what Jirayia said." He taunts Sasuke.

"Hinata, I'll see you in a bit. I think my cousin wants his daily beating." Sasuke says and races after Shisui who was now running to avoid Sasuke's Chidori.

"Boy can scoot." Kurenai says with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Hinata agrees.

"Well I guess avoiding the Chidori is rather motivational." The curly haired ninja muses.

"Yes, it looks like it would be painful to get hit with it." Hinata agrees.

"I'm glad that things seem to be going well between you and Sasuke." Kurenai says to her student.

"Th-ank you, Sensei. I'm glad that you and Itachi are…" She trails off.

"Getting along, so well?" She offers kindly.

"Yeah." Hinata says.

"Well let's get going. We have to pack." She says and walks off with Hinata.

"Do you know what Jirayia told Sasuke?" Hinata asks curiously.

"I have no idea. But whatever it is, it's apparently enough to get him riled up." She says with a shrug.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke throws his attack at Shisui.

"Oh there's no reason to be so bashful. Guess I can't call you Sasgay anymore." He says using the nickname he'd given to his cousin years ago.

Shisui had given Sasuke that damn nickname after he found out about the _Kissing Incident._ Yeah, Sasuke and Naruto had kissed. But it had been an accident. Still his cousin would never let that one go.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke growls.

"You deserve the beating that is coming to you." Itachi muses at Shisui.

"Oh come on! That was pure gold." He protests.

"More like pure black and blue, when Sasuke gets done with you." Itachi chuckles.

Mikoto shakes her head as she watches the scene. She couldn't help but smile. Yes, her family was rather…boisterous. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She smiles and walks off with Fugaku.

"Boys will be boys." He tells her.

"I know. It's only natural they'd tease each other." She agrees.

"Ouch. My grandson has a brutal left hook." Kenji says and winces as Shisui goes flying.

"Indeed he does. He gets that from me." Aiya says with pride."  
"True, my love." He agrees with his wife.

About twenty minutes later, Sasuke decides he has suitably punished Shisui. He heads back to his home. He was surprised to see Hinata pacing a bit. She was worried about something.

"It'll be alright. I mean yeah the Akatsuki is tough. But they've never gone up against me, Itachi, and Naruto before. I mean the Nine Tails alone…" He reassures her.

"Oh it's not that." She mumbles.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Sakura." The bluenette replies.

"What about her? They stuck her on the team in case we needed a medic." He says.

"She…likes you. She's pretty." Hinata admits.

"You're…jealous of Sakura?" Sasuke asks, blinking.

"Maybe a little…" The Hyuga woman confesses.

"She's not the girl that activated my Sharingan. She is definitely not the girl that I covered in hickeys. She's a good medic. I don't want her to get hurt or anything. But I don't care about her that way. I guess I didn't do my job thoroughly enough. If you are doubting how I feel. Maybe the bra needs to come off this time." He says.

"SASUKE!" Hinata blushes scarlet red, faints, and Sasuke catches her.

"Well…at least she's not jealous anymore?" Sasuke muses.


	10. Chapter 10

White Lace

Author's Note: Reviews are working again. I'm so happy :D. So now I'm finally able to tally what your votes were on what should get Hinata going. Sasuke likes white lace. The votes were as follows. Mostly they were Sasuke's body parts…so Sasuke's abs 2, ass 1, Sharingan 2, arms/muscles 1. We also had one vote for Sasuke's scent. So I'm going with abs, just because I haven't seen it really done much before. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Thank you guys for al the input. I think we covered most of Sasuke's body except for his…"Southern Sharingan," if you know what I mean ;)

Chapter Ten

Hinata had always pictured Sasuke as very professional. He normally was. But now apparently that took a backseat to his hormones. The Intelligence Team had left earlier that day and were making camp for the night. As soon as the others were out of sight, Sasuke decided he was going to encourage Hinata to "explore" as he called it.

"Sasuke, I really don't think we should be doing things like this on a mission." She mumbles, face turning red.

"Hinata, relax. Itachi, Kurenai, Naruto, and the Sakura are with us. At least one of them would notice if something was going on. Even if we get carried away, it will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you." He murmurs and caresses her cheek, looking at her with those gorgeous ruby red eyes of his.

In the future, she would learn that once Sasuke got to Sharingan level of seduction, there was not going to be any stopping him. At the moment though, she couldn't resist those eyes. So…warm and pleading. She felt so needed, so wanted. Maybe just a little bit. Honestly, she should have known better. Give an Uchiha a mile and they will go for a continent.

"What'd you have in mind?" She asks shyly.

Sasuke smiles. It was a dazzling smile. He takes her hand and slides it under his chest, over where his heart was. She could feel it's steady beat underneath her fingertips.

"Feel that?" He asks.

"It's your heartbeat." The bluenette answers.

"Exactly. It beats for you, only for you." He murmurs and presses his lips against hers.

She smiles and kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through her hair. Hinata hears Sasuke purr with approval into the kiss.

Yes, Sasuke could purr. It should have been cute. But somehow it was just incredibly erotic, probably because of the slight guttural quality to it. The Hyuga woman wasn't sure how it was physically possible for a man to purr. She wondered if it was a Uchiha thing briefly, the passion of his kiss blocked out all other thoughts.

Hinata decides to explore, like he clearly wanted to. She shyly slides her hands back underneath his shirt and over his chest. When her hands slid over his abs, she shivered.

The bluenette couldn't see them but she could feel them. She'd always known that Sasuke's physical form was exceptional, the result of training and genetics. (Uchihas were built to be lethal, but it was a beautiful lethal.) But feeling it was another matter.

Itachi watches from a safe distance with Kurenai. He was within hearing shot and he was positive that Sasuke would be able to see him. Hinata's back was towards him and she was clearly distracted by the kiss. So she probably wouldn't.

"Kurenai, do you have any paper and something to write with?" He asks slyly.

"Yes, why?" She questions him a little suspiciously.

"It is my sacred duty to embarrass the Hell out of my brother. Besides, that was a good line. He deserves credit for that one." The older Uchiha reasons.

"You my love, are horrible." She says and kisses his cheek, handing him the requested items.

"I know. I never claimed to be otherwise." He murmurs as he writes a giant ten on the square sheet of paper in bold black writing.

Itachi flashes the paper at Sasuke. Sasuke clearly sees it. At first his face scrunches up, clearly trying to see what his older brother had written. Then he reads it. Sasuke doesn't miss a beat. He continues kissing his girlfriend rather heatedly and flips Itachi off, without Hinata notices.

"Oh he's good." Itachi says.

Idly, Itachi was impressed. His brother was skilled at multitasking it seemed. He was able to kiss his girlfriend and flip Itachi off at the same time. Well he was an Uchiha. Uchihas could do anything.

"He learned from the best." Kurenai points out.

"Indeed he did." The older Uchiha agrees.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha District, Fugaku watches as his wife paces. He knew that she was worried. The Uchiha Patriarch thought such worries were foolish.

Anyone of the members on that Intelligence Team was fully capable of defending themselves. While he greatly admired the sight of his wife's beautiful behind as she paced by him, he knew that it was his job to soothe her. He decides to take action.

"Mikoto, the boys are grown. You have to stop fretting over them like they are newborn babes." He gently chides her.

"I know. I suppose it doesn't matter how old they get. I'll never stop worrying." She says with a smile.

"That's why you are a good mother. But you aren't doing yourself or them any good by worrying. That and if you keep that up we are going to need a new carpet. If we get a new carpet, Aiya will want to redecorate everything. You know how she gets." He warns her.

"Yes, I know." She chuckles.

"Come, let's go for a walk in the gardens." He says, offering her his hand, and she takes it before they set off.

"They are beautiful in spring." She muses.

"Yes, they are. Don't worry about the boys." He says and kisses her cheek.

"I'll try not to. I'm happy that they found nice girls though." She muses.

"Mikoto, Hinata is 19. Kurenai is a mother herself. I'm not sure if the label girl is accurate." He chuckles.

"You know what I meant." She gives him a playful swat to the side of the head.

"Yes, I do. I'm glad as well. If only someone would capture Shisui's heart, so the clan could have some peace." He says with a smirk.

"Yes, if only." She says with a smile.

The Akatsuki was hard at work. They were planting false leads for the Intelligence Mission. Pein wondered how long they could keep the team traveling in circles. It didn't matter though. They just needed to stall for time. Soon enough they would have all the tailed beasts.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Kisame mutters sarcastically, when he sees Sasuke and Hinata.

"Little brother, GET DOWN!" Itachi says and slams onto Sasuke and Hinata.

He cries out in pain when Kisame's sword swings down on his back. Fortunately, it knocked the wind out of his sails, but it wasn't a lethal hit.

"Itachi!" Sasuke says.

"Sorry to ruin your moment with your girlfriend. Gotta admit that was real smooth. Quite the little Romeo you are. Too bad, I have to kill you all." Kisame says.

"You're out of your mind. You're outnumbered." Kurenai says.

"Unless he has some comrades waiting nearby." Itachi mutters, getting up.

"It's a distraction!" Sasuke says and chases off after a flash of orange he saw.

"Clever." Pein says and sends some of his bodies after him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura races after him, only to be slammed to the ground by Kisame's punch.

Hinata looks at Sakura in a panic. But she had to follow Sasuke. He was on the trail of someone or something. He was going to need help. She doubted that it would be a one on one fight.

"If you run, I won't kill you. Killing you isn't necessary to achieve our goals." He states.

"Funny, I was just going to make you the same offer." Sasuke smirks.

"Dammit!" Itachi growls and follows the rapidly disappearing form of Hinata.

This had trap written all over it. His foolish little brother. Itachi couldn't believe he had just charged off like that. He had no plan at all. Oh wait, yes he could. Clearly Naruto was rubbing off on Sasuke.

The battle that followed was vicious. Itachi had had enough of this and was going to try his Tsukuyomi, when they suddenly retreated. It didn't make any sense.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke rushes over to her and craddles her in his arms, Kisame had slashed at her with the sword. There was a lot of blood.

Sakura tried to get to her feet. She felt dizzy. Itachi tells her to sit down, she probably had a concussion.

"Sakura, do you think you can heal Hinata's injury?" Kurenai asks.

"I think so. When the ground stops spinning." She replies.

"Good. Sasuke, does it look like a lethal wound?" The Genjutsu mistress asks.

"No. It's bleeding badly, but not enough to be worried for her life." Sasuke says and rips off his sleeve, wrapping it around her bleeding shoulder.

"Naruto, carry Sakura. Let's head back to the village." Kurenai says.

"Got it!" He says and scoops Sakura up in his arms.

"Damn Sakura, you are getting heavy." He mumbles.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She smacks him.

"You are such a loser. You never tell a woman that. You basically told her that she's fat." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"Oh like you are any better!" Naruto scoffs.

"Actually, he was quite the slow starter, but I must admit that Sasuke has improved in the usage of his seduction techniques. I'm quite proud really." Itachi muses.

"Itachi." Sasuke says warningly.

"Even Kisame noticed." He adds as an afterthought.

"If I wasn't tending to Hinata's injury, I would so kick your ass right now." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"But you are. Oh and don't delude yourself like that little brother. There is no universe in which you will ever defeat me." Itachi says smugly.

"Itachi is trash talking. Now I have seen everything." Naruto mutters as they set off.

A few hours later they are back in the Leaf. After delivering their report to the Hokage, they make a quick stop at the hospital. Hinata gets her injury treated and then they had back to the Uchiha District.

Sasuke leads Hinata into "her" room. Well the room that she was staying in while she was "visiting" his family. It was sweet, Hinata mused. He was so worried about her. But at the same time, she kinda wanted to smack him with a pillow. She was a ninja. She didn't need babied like this!

"Does it still hurt?" He asks.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. You were there while I was at the hospital. You saw them heal me. It doesn't hurt and I'm okay." She tells him.

The younger Uchiha brother seems to pick up on her irritation. He sits next to her on the bed. Sasuke caresses her cheek.

"You know that I worry about you. I know you are strong. But I just don't like seeing you injured. That's all." He murmurs.

"I know and I appreciate it. But stop treating me like I'm a China Doll. I'm a ninja, just like you. I'm a Jonin just like you." She says.

"I know. But you are just as beautiful as a China Doll." He assures her.

She sighs and leans into him. How was she supposed to stay made at him when he said things like that? She smiles and Sasuke wraps his arms around her protectively. She felt him lay his head on top of hers.

"That was a good line!" Shisui says.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Sasuke snarls.

"I must agree with Shisui. Excellent indeed." Kenji muses.

"WHAT THE HELL?! CAN'T I GET ANY PRIVACY?!" The youngest Uchiha twitches.

"Of course not. We are a clan. We wouldn't be a very good clan if we didn't watch out for each other and if that happens to include overhearing you whispering sweet nothings to the beautiful Hyuga Princess there, well that's just our cross to bare." Shisui says.

"I'm your grandfather. It's my job to love and embarrass you." Kenji adds.

"At this rate, I'm starting to think the only way we'll ever get any privacy is going to the Forest of Death." Hinata mumbles to Sasuke.

"The Forest of Death is starting to look a whole lot more appealing." Sasuke mutters in agitation.

"Oh if looks could kill." Kenji says.

"We'd both be dead. Alright, I think our job is done for today." Shisui says.

"Agreed. I think Aiya said she was going to make her famous chocolate chip cookies tonight." He says happily.

"Oh those are good!" Shisui says and walks off with the elderly Uchiha.

Meanwhile Aiya was in the kitchen, cooking. That's when she saw young Kitzu walk in. He looked like a hopeful puppy.

"What is it, dear?" She asks.

"I was wondering if maybe I could stay the night here. Mom's in one of her moods again. She's hunting for Aoda and Naruto's toad." He says with a sigh.

"Oh I don't think anyone would mind. I'll have a guestroom made for you. Would you like to help me finish these?" She asks.

"Sure!" He says with a smile.

"That's a good boy. Your mother loves you. She's just a bit touched." She chuckles.

"A bit?!" He asks.

"Well perhaps more than a bit." Aiya concedes.

"So how are things going at the Academy?" She asks conversationally.

"Alright, I guess. Amaya and I keep going back and forth for who is at the top of the class. But I'm sure I'll beat her in the end." He says confidently.

"Well either way, I'm glad you are doing so well." She says and mixes the dough.

"Yeah. She keeps looking at me funny though and the girls are giggling a lot. I think she's planning to ambush me or something. She's going to get a surprise, when I spit fire at her." He says smugly.

"Oh dear." She says with a smile and shakes her head, girls did mature so much faster than boys.

"Yeah!" He says determinedly.

Well he was only nine. That was still a bit early for THAT talk. Aiya decided maybe she should have Fugaku or Itachi cover it when the time came. That boy's mother was…a special case and her husband, well he was always at her side. So he'd never get a moment alone with his son to explain certain facts of life.

"You'll get used to girls giggling around you eventually. It's a family curse." Kenji states slyly, entering the kitchen with Shisui.

"Why do they giggle so much? What's so funny? I don't get it?" Kitzu asks.

"Give it about three years, it'll make more sense." Shisui says and tries to steal some cookie dough, Aiya swats his hand away.

"That is for AFTER dinner." She tells him.

"Awe, come on." He pouts.

"Honestly, you'd think he was Kitzu's age." She mutters.

Meanwhile with Itachi and Kurenai, they were in Itachi's room. Kurenai was looking at his back. Itachi was muttering something about shark fin soup.

"You were really brave back there." She murmurs approvingly as she rubs his back.

"I'm going make a damn fine soup out of him." Itachi mutters more.

"Mmm I'm sure you will." She says as she continues the massage.

"It was clearly a distraction. Maybe they just wanted more updated information about our fighting styles. I don't know." He murmurs.

"Don't worry about it now. We've already reported the incident to the Hokage. At the moment, there's not much more we can do." She tells him.

"That feels good." He comments.

"It's supposed to." She says and places a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Not the neck." He says.

"Mmm is that your spot?" She asks curiously.

"One of them." He admits.

"Is it one of Sasuke's as well?" She teases him.

"I really don't like you talking about my baby brother while we are alone and in my bed together…" Itachi says.

"I have no interest in him. Hinata does though. The information might prove useful to her." She says with a laugh.

"That's better. I wouldn't know. I don't ask my foolish little brother what turns him on. That would be sick." He replies.

"Mmm I guess so. How's this? Any better?" She asks as she kneads his back.

"Much better." He murmurs and closes his eyes in pleasure.

Back in Sasuke's room, Hinata was indulging in some well deserved cuddle time. It was still hard to believe sometimes. Sasuke liked her. He REALLY liked her judging by how fast his Sharingan would activate around her. She was still getting used to it. Sasuke though, he was passed the getting used to stage though and seemed more than ready to _try out_ as many things as possible.

"Wanna go? We can leave a note so the others don't worry." He whispers in her ear.

"Well…" She says biting her lower lip.

"I'm not going to take you on the forest floor or against a tree. Well at least not our first time." He says.

"SASUKE!" She says, blushing furiously.

"The first time should be in a bed. You'd look beautiful against red silk, wearing some white lace." he offers.

"I…I…well alright. Maybe we could go there for just a little bit." She relents.

"Great." He says and scoops her up, running off with her.

"Sasuke! I can walk." She says with a giggle.

"My way is faster." He tells her.

"Mmm alright." She says and enjoys the ride.

He sets her down gently on a tree stump once they arrive. He looks around. The young Uchiha was probably making sure that they were actually alone.

"Looks like it's clear, other than the wildlife." He says.

"You sure this is a good idea? We got caught off guard last time." She mumbles.

"I'll post some clones if it makes you feel better." He says.

"It would." She says.

Sasuke forms about ten clones nearby. If something happened, they'd have warning. He smiles at her.

"Mmm 11 Sasuke's. I think this was probably the fantasy of a lot of Academy Girls." She says with a laugh.

"Maybe. You saying you are into that sorta of thing?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

Hinata eeps and blushes scarlet. He shakes his head and laughs, pushing her against a tree. Sasuke kisses her.

"Alright, maybe 11 would be overdoing it. How about me and a clone?" He asks curiously.

"M-aybe." She squeaks.

"Of course, I'd definitely be interested in the reverse." He says and kisses her neck.

"The re-verse?" She pants out.

"Double the Hinatas, double the fun." He clarifies.

"Ohhhh." She says.

"We'll just put the clone thing in the maybe category." He murmurs.

"Alright." She mumbles and slides her hands under his shirt, exploring.

Hinata was developing a fetish, she realized. She was glad he had his shirt on. She wasn't sure she could handle it otherwise. Sasuke seemed to enjoy her timid touches though. He purrs darkly with approval.

"That's better. See you can touch as much as you want." He tells her and nips her ear.

"Yea-h." She says and glides her hands over him more.

There was so much power in the muscles under her fingertips. She was pretty sure he could level a mountain if he wanted to. But when he touched her, it was always so gentle.

He mostly stands there. Sasuke places light kisses along her neck and on her lips. The Uchiha didn't want to startle her. He knew that Hinata was shy. So he had to go slow. Besides, it felt good.

"How long do you think we have until they notice we are gone?" He asks.

"Not long. But we left a note. So it shouldn't matter." She says, daring her hands to drift a little lower, to the waistline of his pants.

"Yeah." He says, looking at her with those ruby red eyes of his.

Hinata noted that the Sharingan came in every shade of red imaginable. Sasuke took after his mother, ruby red. Itachi's was crimson. Fugaku's was more of a burgundy. Shisui's was apple red. She smiles, she liked Sasuke's best though. But she was rather biased. Probably because he was the one kissing her right now.


	11. Chapter 11

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. For those of you interested, I have posted a new Hinata x Sasuke story.

 **Why Her?** : Sasuke x Hinata. For my regular readers, you'll recognize Aoda and activating Sharingans. It starts off pretty mellow. I'm sure I'll throw in some curveballs sooner or later though. Sasuke and Hinata are going to be living together ;)

Chapter Notation: No real drama in this one. Lots of cuddle time. You get a lime. Kenji is also mildly frisky.

Chapter 11

It was so easy. He made it so easy to forget. At the moment, all thoughts of the Akatsuki had flown out of her head. His kisses were like fire. They could burn such worries away. She smiles into the kiss, thinking that was fitting since he was from a fire clan.

Sasuke's thoughts were decidedly less innocent than Hinata's. Finally, no cockblocking family member was going walk in on them. He meant what he said earlier, their first time should be on a bed. But there was a lot of things they could that while technically not sex, were still a lot of fun. He decides to try luck and deepens the kiss, gliding his tongue along hers.

"Mmm." He hears her moan softly into the kiss and decides that was apparently allowed and was rather pleased when he felt her respond in kind.

Her tongue was more timid and gentle than his. But this was Hinata. The fact that she hadn't fainted was promising. Besides, that felt good. Really good. Hmm how sturdy was that tree over there?

Sasuke breaks the kiss. He definitely liked kissing. He liked it A LOT. But he figured he should take advantage of the privacy the forest provided them with. Besides, those hickeys were starting to fade. And really that was just unacceptable.

"Their fading. Let's fix that." He murmurs.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about? Ohh." She gets her answer when Sasuke's mouth latches onto her neck and he begins lavishing it with affection.

"What is it with you and hickeys?" She murmurs and moans quietly.

"I like the way your skin feels against my lips, how you moan when I give them to you, and they show others that your mine." He answers honestly.

"You're possessive." She mumbles.

"A little yeah. I waited four years for you. I think I have a right to be. Besides, you like it." He says and gives her a playful nip.

"Why'd you wait so long?" She moans and pants a bit when she feels his teeth.

"You aren't the only one who is shy sometimes. I don't know really. It just never felt like the right time. That and I wasn't sure what to say. Hey, you looked beautiful in your white lacy nightgown. Do you want to be my girlfriend because it really drove me crazy?" He murmured hotly into her ear.

"I p-robably would have fainted and if my father overheard that…" She trails off.

"I'll play nicely with your father because I don't want you to be uncomfortable. But if he thinks for one minute he's going to keep us apart then, he's got another thing coming." Sasuke says.

"You wouldn't start a clan war over it, would you?" She asks a bit nervously.

"Hinata, for you I'd start another Great Ninja War and I wouldn't think twice about it." He states honestly.

"I don't want you to. I don't want tens of thousands to die for me." She says horrified.

"Hinata…that was more intended to be metaphorical. The ninja world doesn't have a reason to try to keep us apart. It was more of an I love you more than anything." He clarifies.

"Oh. I feel…embarrassed now." She mumbles.

"Don't. You have a kind heart. Never be embarrassed about that." He tells her and kisses her forehead.

"Well…um I think the hickeys are going to stay awhile." She says.

"Yup." Sasuke says and seems rather proud of his work.

"Maybe we should head back. They'll probably be looking for us." She warns him.

"Do you want to?" He asks.

"No…but we shouldn't make them worry." Hinata counters.

"What's one more hour going to hurt?" The dark haired ninja reasons.

"Well…I guess it won't hurt much. They are probably too caught up in each other to notice us being gone yet anyway. By the way, your family is really…affectionate." She states.

"Being a ninja is a hard life, often short. So most of us took the philosophy that you should take every chance you get to spend time with your most precious person or…those that at least make you feel good, in Shisui's case." Sasuke says.

"Oh. Well that makes sense. EEP! SASUKE!" Hinata squeaks when he pins her against the ground playfully.

"God, you're cute. Hinata, you're a ninja. You should really learn to expect the unexpected more." He murmurs and kisses her.

"Ye-ah." She says and kisses back.

"I'll stop if you tell me to." He says and licks her ear, sliding her shirt off.

"I th-ought you said that you wanted a bed." She stammers.

"I do. Just because I'm not planning to take you here, doesn't mean we can't do other things. There things we can do that are between kissing and completely losing ourselves." He assured her.

It was lace. Not white today though. More like a lavender. It still suited her though. Sasuke was pretty sure that Hinata's breasts could make a potato sack look erotic.

"Al-right." She mumbles.

"You don't have to be so skittish. I'd never hurt you or do something you didn't want me to." He whispers to her and places a soft kiss against her lips.

 **Warning Lime**

"Okay." She says and returns the kiss, moaning into his when Sasuke's hands slid over her lace covered breasts.

"Better." He says and continues the caress.

"You just startled me last time is all." She says with a blush.

"I didn't mean to. They were just taunting me." He says and his hands slide underneath the fragile fabric.

Sasuke revealed in how warm they felt in his hand. He couldn't resist a light squeeze or tugging on the nipples lightly. He heard Hinata gasp and buck against him.

"I think that you liked that." He says and moves down, placing a few butterfly kisses along her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"I did." She whispers and squirms.

"Good. Sit up." He tells her and moves away from her.

Hinata sits up. Sasuke stands up and sits behind her. She could feel him fighting with the back of her bra.

"It's pretty. But I have no idea how you managed to get this on you. Whatever. It's being annoying." Sasuke mutters in agitation and heats his fingertips with enough fire chakra to melt the little clasps without hurting her.

"SASUKE!" She protests as he slides the straps off her, the melted clasps meant it was now useless.

"It was in my way. I know you have others." He says and smirks at the sight of a topless Hinata. (It was a glorious sight. Sasuke briefly contemplates a shrine…)

"What am I supposed to wear back to the District?!" She demands.

"I think you can manage the walk back to your room long enough to get a different one. Besides, I know I'm going to enjoy the view." He says slyly.

"Bad Sasuke." She says and crosses her arms, feeling her face heat up.

"Maybe, but I'm good at it." He says and moves her arms, pinning her again to the ground.

She lets out a startled squeak. Sasuke captures one of her nipples in his hot mouth and lavishes it with his sandpapery tongue. Hinata moans and squirms. Sasuke smirks and sucks teasingly, his hands gliding over her stomach, until they come to her pants. He yanks them off and was thankful her panties were decidedly less complicated than her bra, those came off easily.

"Oh THOSE you leave in one piece." She mutters.

"They came off easily. So they didn't need to be burned off. I won't tolerate defiant clothing." He states very seriously.

"Sasuke clothing does not have a personality!" She says.

"Yes, yes it does." He counters and Hinata blushes a deep read color when she feels his hand part her thighs.

"Sasuke!" She yells.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks and looks at her with ruby red eyes.

"No…I just feel…" She trails off.

"Exposed. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're as beautiful down here as you are up there." He tells her and as if to prove his point, he kisses her down there.

That's when Hinata's brain decided to take a nice holiday. She gasps and arches against him. Sasuke seemed pleased about this because he starts giving her womanhood the same treatment as he gave her breasts.

Hinata was sweet everywhere he decided. Her arousal even tasted sweet against his tongue. He licks her faster and harder. The Uchiha smirks when he felt her grab onto his hair. That kinda hurt, but in a good way. He brushes his thumb over her clit.

Hinata had never felt anything like this. She'd thought his mouth on her breasts felt good, but that was NOTHING compared what his tongue was apparently capable of there. She should have been mortified at the sounds coming out of her mouth and writhing against him so wantonly. But it felt so good. That's when he touched her there and she lost it, she came screaming his name.

 **End of Lime**

"Well we still don't know if I'm loud. But you are a screamer." He says smugly.

Hinata pants. The bluenette blushes hotly. She couldn't believe that she just did THAT. And in a forest of all places.

"If I was licking you down there like THAT, you'd be a screamer too." She tries to defend herself.

"Hinata, I like that you are loud. It's not a bad thing." He says.

"Oh…um good." She says and Sasuke pulls her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Really good." He agrees.

She smiles and leans into him. Her embarrassment forgotten for now. Sasuke was a good cuddler. Hinata liked to cuddle.

"So about that whole…if you did it to me thing. Would you be willing to do that?" He whispers hotly in her ear.

"SASUKE!" She squeaks and blushes as red as a tomato, strike that…embarrassment was back on full blast.

"So that's a no then." He says with what she thought might be an actual pout to his voice.

"Well I…never really thought about it before. Wouldn't you be worried that I'd accidentally bite you?" She asks.

"Only you would be nervous about hurting someone during oral sex. But no. I trust you completely." He chuckles and holds her closer.

For once, his "family" waited until his fun time with Hinata was over to ruin the moment. Aoda comes barreling through the forest. He looked absolutely terrified.

Sasuke quickly throws his shirt over Hinata to preserve her modesty. Not that he thought his Snake Summon was going to leer at her. More for Hinata's piece of mind, than anything. Thankfully, he was so much bigger than his soon to be lover, that it came to her knees.

"Aoda!" He says warningly.

"Sorry, Master Sasuke. That crazy woman wants to turn me into snake skinned boots! She's still mad about the cake." He whines.

"Great. You are leading my crazy aunt to us. How long do we have before she shows up?" Sasuke asks, twitching.

"Hmm about 60 seconds?" He asks.

"Dammit." Sasuke curses under his breath.

Mitszu soon races through. She has a rather large knife and waves it at Aoda. Aoda gulps and hides behind Sasuke. This woman was crazy enough to threaten a snake the size of a hospital. She was scary.

"Sasuke, your Summon is about to become my new boots!" She informs him.

"Auntie Mitszu aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" Sasuke asks with a sigh.

"He ate Kitzu's cake!" She says as if she was firmly convinced that such an offense should be punishable by death.

"Kitzu got over it. We can always get him more cake. I'm sure he was more happy about being acknowledged by the clan as an adult than worried about a cake which wouldn't have lasted longer than a couple days anyway. The memories of the Ceremony last a lifetime." He reasons.

"You know…maybe you're right. Oh hello, Hinata." She says.

"Of course, I'm right." Sasuke agrees.

"Wait, Sasuke why are you shirtless and why is she wearing your shirt? You…didn't? You didn't deflower her, did you? Hiashi will murder you and then revive you to make sure you marry her if you stole her innocence!" She says and flails.

"I'm not worried about Hiashi. I didn't steal anything. Her "flower" is still very much intact. I just…Hinata, help me out here?" He asks.

"Watered it a bit?" She adds helpfully.

"Yes, that's it." Sasuke says.

"What does that even mean?" Mitszu asks.

"Auntie Mitszu, I'd rather not talk to you about my relationship with Hinata in such graphic detail. But no clan wars are going to start over what we did. Granted, he wouldn't be happy if he heard about it. But I don't really care." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"SASUKE!" Hinata protests.

"It was worth it." He continues.

Hinata walks over and covers Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke chuckles against her hand. He kisses it.

"Next time you ruin a special occasion like that, you are my new boots." She warns Aoda.

"Stop threatening my Summon." Sasuke says in irritation, having moved Hinata's hand.

"Come along. I'm sure the others will be wondering where you ran off too. We wouldn't want Hiashi finding out about this." She says merrily and heads off with them.

"Sasuke, your aunt…scares me." Hinata whispers.

"There's one in every family." He whispers back.

"I HEARD THAT! I have exceptional hearing!" She tells them.

The two soon to be lovers, gulp. Dammit. That would have been nice to know about two minutes ago.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha District, Itachi was lounging with Kurenai and Mirai. She was reading the little girl some fairytale. Itachi wasn't particularly paying attention. He was enjoying running his fingers through her hair and watching Mirai giggle.

His relationship with her was progressing smoothly. Unlike his foolish little brother, he'd chosen a more experienced woman. Kurenai was not some bashful, blushing virgin. She was by no means too "free with her affections." But she wasn't shy either.

"And then they lived happily ever after." She says.

Mirai coos. Itachi smiles and kisses the top of his new lover's head. Yes, they had been intimate. Itachi was more than eager to have another go at it. There were a lot of things that Kurenai had promised to show him. But they had to put Mirai to bed first. He didn't mind though. Mirai was adorable.

"Where has that boy run off to?" Mikoto says as she looks around the house.

She wanted to let Sasuke know that dinner was ready. Hmm. Did he get pulled away on a mission maybe?

"Hinata is missing as well." Fugaku informs her.

"Ohhh…well they probably went off somewhere together." She says.

"Most likely the forest of death. Good things those trees can't talk. I remember when we were young." He says.

"Yes, a very good thing." She says with a smile and wraps her arms around his neck, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Though I imagine the local wildlife would be most entertained. Poor boy. Likely the only place he can get any privacy in a household this large." He laughs.

"I just hope Hiashi doesn't try to do something stupid. Sasuke is such a sweet boy. But when push comes to shove, he has your temper." She states in amusement.

"I suppose that's true." He admits.

Meanwhile, Kenji watches his wife in amusement. She was bent over her dresser and looking through the various drawers. Well he was never one to let an opportunity go to waste. He smacks her ass.

"KENJ!" She yells at him.

"Well you were bent over so perfectly. I'm only human? What man could resist such an offering?" He chuckles.

"Uh huh. Now where did I put them?" She murmurs.

"What are you looking for?" He asks.

"My tiara and necklace. I figure it's only a matter of time before they propose. So they'll need something borrowed for the weddings." She states.

"That's very kind of you." Kenji says.

"Yes, well I want great grandchildren. I'm already eighty." She mutters.

"And yet you are more beautiful today than you were sixty years ago." Kenji assures her.

"You always were such a flatterer. You are merely saying that though because you want to get laid." She states plainly.

"That is not true. I'm saying it because yes, I do want to enjoy your embrace, but also because it is true." He says with a cocky smile.

"Such a way with words." She says with a smile and kisses him.

The next day, Hinata returns to the Hyuga Estate. Her father was getting worried. He barely saw her since this Yin and Yang Operation. He also knew that the younger Uchiha boy had feelings for her.

"Hinata, what on earth happened to your neck?" He asks positively aghast.

"Well um…I don't want you to get mad." She starts.

"I won't get mad." He assures her.

"Sasuke happened." She says.

"HE WHAT?!" Hiashi roars.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad." She says.

"He stole your virtue like some rogue and you expect me not to get angry. He will marry you or the Uchihas will have a Clan War on their hands. I promise you that!" He growls.

"I didn't steal her virtue and I'm getting tired of people assuming that. It would be FREELY given, not stolen." Sasuke says.

"My daughter's neck is not a chew toy for you Uchiha! Nor is any other part of her body." Hiashi barks at him and glares.

' Sasuke begged to differ. Hinata didn't seem to have a problem with being his chew toy…well maybe lollipop would have been more accurate yesterday. But he knew saying such things wouldn't smooth things over.

"I assure you that everything I do with her is consensual and only done because she wants me to." He says.

"Hinata?" Hiashi asks.

"Father…Sasuke and I are in love. He wouldn't hurt me or dishonor me in that way." She states.

Sasuke really didn't see what was so dishonorable about ravishing his little angel. But he nods his head dutifully anyway.

"He had better not." Hiashi says.

"Stop talking about me like I'm Shisui." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh don't even get me started on your cousin, boy." Hiashi counters.

"Don't call me boy. I'm a Jonin. I'm 19 years old." He growls and thinks and I'm the one that made your daughter scream MY name last night, could a boy do that?!

"I suppose that wasn't fair. You've made your first kill in battle already, I presume?" He asks.

"Yes." Sasuke says.

"Then you are a man." He says.

"Father…killing someone doesn't make you an adult." Hinata says.

"Yes, it does. It is the way of the world. We are ninjas, Hinata. It is our job to kill to protect those we love. If you hesitate out in the field, you will lose your life." He tells her.

"I won't let that happen." Sasuke says.

"See that you don't. I'm trusting you with my daughter. If one single hair on her head is harmed and I find out about it, I will hold you personally responsible. For every single cut she receives, I'll make sure you receive ten." He growls at him warningly.

"I'd deserve a hundred. Come on, Hinata. My family is probably wondering where we are." He says gently.

"Alright." She says and walks off with Sasuke.

"That could have gone better." He mutters.

"I think he likes you." The bluenette says.

"That was him LIKING me? What would he do if he didn't like me?" He asks.

"Oh he'd cut off the chakra flow to the lower half of your body." She says.

"You're kidding right?" He asks.

Hinata didn't answer him. She just kept walking along. She picks up a flower and sniffs it. She smiles when she sees the worried look on Sasuke's face.

"Right? He wouldn't actually do that? Would he?" Sasuke asks because he very much liked his "Southern Sharingan" fully functional!


	12. Chapter 12

White Lace

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Yay, reviews are fixed for now. Well we needed some action in this story, otherwise it was going to get wrapped up soon. So Gaara, I'm really sorry about this. He will be okay though people :P. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **New Story Idea:** One of my readers suggested Sasuke and Hinata's son from the future show up in a new story. I'd make him five years old. Poor Sasuke and Hinata are like O_O. Let me know if you think that's an idea you'd be interested in.

Chapter Notation: Because Sasuke's family never died, Itachi didn't join the Akatsuki. So it took them longer to find a suitable 9th member and to extract the demon from Gaara.

Chapter Twelve

"You are so cute when you are terrified." Hinata giggles.

"You just said that he'd chakra block me down THERE, I think I have a right to be! What if he just leaves it that way?!" Sasuke demands.

Hinata couldn't stop giggling. It was just so funny. Her normally very confident boyfriend, was actually scared. She supposed she should reassure him though. It wasn't very nice to tease him like this. The Hyuga Heiress knew this. So points out the obvious.

"I wouldn't let him do that. He wouldn't do that. It'd start a Clan War for one and secondly…" She blushes.

"You prefer it functional as well." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked. She was adorable when she blushed really. He had no idea how such an innocent person was a ninja. She was still blushing at the mere mention of his…well his equipment. Even after everything that happened in the forest, which he was more than eager to continue with later.

"Something like that." She mumbles and Sasuke smiles, taking her hand in his, and walking off with her back to the Uchiha District.

"Oh thank God, you're both alright!" Mikoto says running over to them.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Sasuke gives his mother a confused look.

Sasuke was a bit unnerved. His mother was a very calm woman. It wasn't like her to look so worried. He knew that something was up. Something big and it wasn't good.

"It seems like the Akatsuki has struck. Another kidnapping. Only this time, it's not for bloodlines. They took the Kazekage." She says.

"Wait, they took Gaara?! How'd they even manage to do that? I've seen his defense and what his demon can do." Sasuke mutters, reliving the Chunin Exams in his head.

He tries to wrap his mind around this. They had taken Gaara? The red head was like a tank. It was almost impossible to get around his _Ultimate Defense._ Sasuke knew this form personal experience.

"Poor Gaara." Hinata covers her mouth in horror.

"The extraction process is time consuming. They need at least nine people to pull that off and they can't break their concentration. If we find him quickly, he can still be saved." Itachi says.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Naruto says.

"In the worse case scenario, ANBUS were instructed in how to deal with a rampaging Tailed Beast." Itachi looks at Naruto apologetically.

Itachi hated to admit to Naruto that there were plans in place. If Naruto ever lost control. They had to have a way to protect the village. The blonde was one of his closest friends though. It pained him to even consider that very gruesome possibility.

"Uh huh. Well let's go save Gaara! Why is it always him?! He was doing so much better! He became Kazekage. He was finally being accepted and everything!" Naruto growls.

Naruto was furious. Gaara was the Kazekage now! People relied on him for protection. He'd changed! The red head was a good person. It's just a lot of bad things kept happening to him! Why was it always him?!

Sasuke had to admit that the blonde had a point. Gaara had gotten dealt a very bad hand. Still thanks to Naruto's "preaching" as Sasuke called it, the red head was now…markedly less homicidal.

Seriously, Sasuke didn't now how Naruto did it. Half of the "bad guys" they faced became good guys after dealing with the blonde. The blue eyed ninja could certainly give quite the Sermon when he wanted to.

"Has the Hokage decided who is going with the search party, yet?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm going. No one is going to stop me." Naruto says determinedly.

"Naruto, you have the Nine Tails. If you walk in there, you are setting yourself up to join Gaara." Itachi warns him.

"I don't care. Let them try. Gaara is my friend. I'm not just going to leave him there!" The blue eyed man practically snarls.

"There's no talking sense into this boy. Believe me, I've been trying for the better part of two decades." Fugaku says with a smile.

Truly, Naruto had to be the most stubborn person the Uchiha Patriarch had ever met. He was even more stubborn than Minato. That was certainly saying something.

"We'll go." Kenji volunteers.

"Oh no you won't!" Mitszu says.

"EEP." Kenji hides behind his wife to get away from the psychotic Uchiha.

"Silly husband." Aiya says with a fond smile.

"I want to go!" Kitzu says.

Kizu was an adult now, in his mind. He'd made fireballs! That made him an adult by Uchiha standards. He could help!

"Kitzu we need you here in case they attack while we are away." Sasuke says bending down to his knee to talk to the nine year old.

"You are just trying to trick me into staying." The younger Uchiha says.

He was young. But he wasn't stupid. There was no way he was going to be talked out of going!

"Alright, if you stay when this is all over, I'll let you ride Aoda." He offers.

"Really? To the Academy so I can make Amaya jealous?" Kitzu asks.

"…I'll talk to Iruka ahead of time to give him a little warning. But sure." Sasuke says and he wonders who the Hell Amaya is.

"Deal!" He says with a smile.

On second thought, he was sure that they could handle it. Plus how cool would it be to rid on Aoda? He could show up at the Academy on the back of the giant snake! Amaya would be so jealous!

"You are not riding that vile beast anywhere!" Mitszu says.

"He is not a vile beast. He's my Summon. Get over your God damn cake!" Sasuke growls.

"How dare you disrespect your elder like that?!" She howls at him.

She was going to throttle that brat. She didn't care that Sasuke was her sister's son. She was not going to tolerate such disrespect. It was time that boy and his damn snake learned some manners!

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. She starts to pull Sasuke away from his aunt. It looked like an Uchiha showdown might result otherwise. Thankfully, Mitszu's husband was pulling her away from her youngest nephew was well. Thus another Great Ninja War might have been prevented that day.

"We are wasting time! Gaara needs us!" Naruto says.

"Stay safe. Someone has to stay behind." Fugaku says, while standing next to his wife.

"Don't worry. I'll protect them." Shisui says with a wink.

"I feel so much better now. Are there any female members of the Akatsuki?" Fugaku says with a sigh.

"One." Itachi replies.

"He'll be too busy trying to look up her cloak to protect you." The Uchiha Patriarch muses.

"HEY! I can be serious when I have to be." Shisui says, twitching, and the Uchiha brothers drag their cousin off.

Meanwhile in an Akatsuki hide out, Gaara cries out in agony. He felt as if his very soul was being ripped apart. The red head was vaguely aware of multiple shadowy figures wearing cloaks surrounding him. They were trying to remove the demon. He knew that. But if they managed, he was going to die.

He had tried so hard. At least the village was safe form the immediate threat. But he didn't know what they would do once they actually had the tailed beasts. His blood ran cold at the very thought.

"So where we going?" Shisui asks, now racing alongside his cousins, rather than being dragged.

"We are going to meet up with the rescue party from the Sand." Kurenai answers.

"Do you think he'll still be alive when we get there?" Hinata whispers softly to Sasuke, so Naruto couldn't overhear.

"Probably. I've fought Gaara myself. He isn't that easy to kill." Sasuke reassures his girlfriend with an equally quiet whisper.

Naruto was flitting ahead of all them. The blonde was determined to save his friend. One of only a handful of people who understood what it was like to be cast aside because you had a demon inside you. A demon that you never agreed to house in the first place. Though in Naruto's case, he had made "friends" with Kurama.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how this was possible. But Naruto was Naruto. At some point, the young Uchiha thought Naruto would cure cancer or something just through sheer force of will. Privately, he wasn't sure what kind of relationship Gaara had with his demon now that his bloodlust was under control.

Sasuke had met Kyubbi once. Thanks to his Sharingan, he was able to go inside Naruto's head. How a fox that size fit inside a human being, he had no idea. It was unreal. Apparently, he reminded the Nine Tails too much of Madara. So Naruto thought it was best if Sasuke didn't do it again unless it was an emergency. Sasuke had agreed.

"That's good." Hinata says.

She frowns. Poor Gaara. He had been doing so much better. Finally, he seemed to be at peace or on his way there. And the Akatsuki had to kidnap him. She'd never fully understand what it was like to be a demon host, but she knew that it meant your life was constantly at risk. There were far too many ninjas in the world that would love to use that much chakra for their own purposes for you to ever truly let your guard down.

"Don't worry about it. We'll save him and be back home soon." Sasuke says, taking her hand as they raced along with each other, side by side.

She smiles at Sasuke. He always had a way of making her feel better. The Hyuga holds his hand as well and they continue their search.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in worry. If they were able to steal the One Tails that would be disastrous. To complete one extraction successfully, meant they could do others. They had to hurry.

"We'll be there soon." Kurenai murmurs into his ear reassuringly.

"Yes, I know. We have to." Itachi agrees.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha District, Kizu was trying to avoid his mother. She smelled blood in the water. The young Uchiha had made a mistake. He'd mentioned a girl's name with his mother in hearing distance. Uh oh.

"Who is Amaya?" She demands to know.

"Nobody. Just a girl in my class. That's all." He says.

Yeah, that was the wrong thing to say. Ever since then, he had been practicing his stealth and evasion skills. His mother was insane. Why couldn't he get a normal mother, like Mikoto or Aiya? (Well Aiya was too old to be his mother, but someone like her!)

"Mitszu, let the boy be. He's just trying to show off for his friend. He's 9. If he was 19, I'd see your concern. Or even 12 maybe. But at his age, I really wouldn't worry about it." She chuckles.

"You don't understand. Kids these days grow up so fast. It's not like the old days, Mikoto." Mitszu argues.

"I don't understand? I have two sons!" Mikoto protests.

"Both of which aren't normal." She says.

"Excuse me?" The Uchiha patriarch says and gets her frying pan.

Oh her crazy sister had gone too far that time. No one messed with her kids. Not even her sister!

"Itachi never even looked at a girl until Kurenai. Sasuke was the same way with Hinata. That's not normal." She says.

"That's love at first sight! Most people can only dream about such a thing. How dare you say that like it's somehow a bad thing that they found what they wanted so early!" She scoffs.

Mikoto couldn't believe her ears. The other woman actually thought love at first sight was a bad thing? What was the matter with her? Most people could only dream of such a thing happening to them!

"I'm just saying. It's really not healthy. Most people date at least a few people before they find the one." Mitszu continues.

"It runs in the family. Kenji was set on me from the day he was first on my team." Aiya adds "helpfully."

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Mitszu says.

"I will not tolerate you speaking about my wife in such a fashion." Kenji says and swats her on the back of the neck, knocking her out.

"I love my sister, but someone should have done that years ago." Mikoto says with a sigh.

"Did you hear what she called me?!" Aiya screeches in outrage.

"Clearly, she needs her eyes checked, my love." Kenji assures her.

"Hmpf." The elderly Uchiha woman huffs at the unconscious woman.

"Kitzu, why don't you go play with some of your friends?" Mikoto suggests kindly.

"Okay." He says and heads off to find them.

Nao was Kitzu's best friend. He was in his year at the Academy. The boy's name meant honest and he lived up to it. Kitzu had never met another person who spoke so completely unfiltered.

Nao was about average height for his age. He had brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He was fond of wearing high collared shirts and dark pants. He was only 9 but already knew where he wanted to work when he became a "real ninja." He wanted to work in the Intelligence Division.

"Hey, Nao!" Kitzu says happily.

"Hey, Kitzu. Guess you did manage to escape your crazy mom today. How'd the Ceremony go? Was it awesome?" He asks.

"Oh yeah! It was. Cousin Sasuke's Summon and Naruto's Summon kinda got into the cake though. So ever since then, mom's been in a pretty…crazy mood." He answers with a sigh.

"That's different from usual, how?" He questions.

"Good point! But I'm getting better at making fireballs. Cousin Shisui says I'm really improving." Kitszu states smugly.

"That's good. I've been working on my kunai throwing mostly." He says.

"Come on Uchiha, I want to see if you can really do it!" Kitzu says and turns around to see HER.

The absolute bane of his existence. Alright, he was only nine. But it still counted. It didn't have to be a long existence for it to have a bane.

He didn't know what it was about her, that set him off. But they were like fire and water, always clashing. This time though, he was going to show her. This time he was going to impress her! Wait where did that come from? He didn't care what she thought of him, did he?

"You don't have the chakra. Pretty sure your clan just says their kids can do it to add to the mystique. I mean that's what I would do, if I came from a fancy clan." She says.

"We are not making it up!" He growls.

"Then prove it!" She shouts.

"I will! FIREBALL JUTSU!" He says and sure enough a fireball came bursting out of his mouth, albeit a medium sized one.

"Whoa. You actually did it. That's actually pretty cool. Of course my water jutsus are better." She says smugly.

"What'd you say?!" He growls.

"My water jutsus are better." She answers.

"OH THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUCK UP ATTITUDE!" He says and jumps her.

Nao blinks. He watches as the two nine year olds wrestle each other. Owe. Oh that looked painful, Amaya got a hit in to Kizu's nose. Not to be outdone though, he kneed her in the ribs. The continued rolling around each other. It looked more like a cat fight than anything.

"You both need to cool it." He says.

"SHUT UP!" They both said in unison and Nao wisely backs up, on second thought he really didn't want to get in the middle of this.

Meanwhile the Leaf Gaara search party, meets up with the Sand Gaara search party. Itachi smirks. Shisui's Sharingan just activated. Hmm but or who? It was a pretty large crowd. So it was hard to tell. Oh well, it didn't matter right now. They had to focus on saving Gaara first. THEN he would tease his playboy of a cousin.

Shisui blinks. He should probably move to the Sand if all the women looked like HER. She was stunning with her golden hair done in four pigtails and exotic eyes. She also filled out that black kimono of hers in a sinfully good fashion. Wow.

"Temari, what do we know?" Sasuke asks.

"Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. We have to save him. We think we have a trail. But it's faint." She says worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him!" Shishi assures the blonde Goddess.

"Well with the Byakugan and this many Sharingans, it should be easy." She says with a smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah." He assures her.

They follow the trail. The Akatsuki were good at hiding their tracks. Even with all their advantages, it will still difficult to follow it. These were not amateurs that was for damn sure.

Sasuke pulls Hinata back, when her foot was about to touch the ground. It gave way and showed a deep pit.

"How'd you know?" She asks.

"Your footsteps were growing softer. You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She says.

"Good. Let's go get the Kazekage back." He says.

"Everyone be on the lookout for more traps like that. Sometimes the simplest traps are the most effective." Itachi warns them.

Back in the Uchiha District, Aiya was starting to get worried. The Sun was about to set and there still wasn't any sign of Kitzu. She decides to voice her concerns.

"Hmm he probably just got caught up playing with his friends. But you are right, we should go check on him." The Uchiha Matriarch agrees.

She nods. Kenji, Mikoto, and Aiya head off. Mikoto suggested they try the playground by the Academy. They all agree and blink at what they find.

Kitzu and Amaya were still rolling around. They were trading punches and kicks. It was an absolute frenzy. By this point, Nao had done the kid version of fuck it and was now selling popcorn for the other kids who wanted to watch the scuffle.

"50 on the Uchiha." One says.

"Pft. He might have fireballs, but Amaya is vicious. 50 on Amaya." Another says.

"How old are these kids?" Kenji murmurs in disbelief.

"I guess she was right about them growing up fast. Should we break them up?" Mikoto asks.

"If we do, he'll be humiliated. I'm sure they will sort it out. It's not like either of them knows any lethal jutsus." Aiya points out.

"She is quite feisty. Kitzu chose well." Kenji says.'

"Chose well? He's nine." Mikoto says with a laugh.

"He's an even earlier bloomer than Kenji. He just doesn't realize it yet." Aiya says with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Gaara was in a strange place. It was all white. But then people would show up. Was this dying? It wasn't so bad. He had expected it to be far more painful than this. Maybe his mind was just shutting down. It was protecting him from the pain. That was nice, he thought.

"The extraction is almost complete." One of the Akatsuki members says.

"Good we had better finish this. He's the Kazekage. There will be a search party. While they would be easily dealt with, they would distract us and stop us from finishing the removal." Pein states.

"We got company." Sakura says, pointing to Sasori.

"Damn he's ugly." Shisui mutters.

"That's not his real body." Itachi says.

"Why would anyone make such an ugly fake body?" His cousin asks.

"You are missing the point." Itachi says and smacks his forehead.

"He's a puppet master." Kurenai says.

"Dammit. Too bad we don't have Kankuro here." Naruto mutters.

"Doesn't matter. We can take him." Sasuke says.

"Hmm so many of you. I'm sure you will all make excellent puppets." Sasori says and the wicked "tails" of lash out at them.

"I think he made his puppets out of people!" Hinata says in a horrified voice.

"Shit! That's seriously creepy. Damn, I thought Orochimaru was bad." Naruto says.

"If we want to get to Gaara, we are going to have to go through him." Temari says.

"Alright, let's do this then!" Naruto cries out.


	13. Chapter 13

White Lace

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter is so late. But I got caught up with some of my other stories. That and I had major writer's block for the battle scene. Sorry if it sucks. Hopefully the fluff and humor makes up for th battle scene.

 **New Stories:** For those of you that are interested _**That's My Boy**_ is now up and on chapter 22. Sasuke and Hinata's son shows up from the future. Warning That's My Boy has LOTS of limes and lemons in later chapters. So if that's not your thing, you might want to skip it.

 **The Mission** is also up. Slyer/Seductive Hinata. She joins the Sound on a mission to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village. If you prefer a completely innocent Hinata, that might not be your thing. As always, I only write happy endings.

Chapter 13

"Those are poisonous!" Sasuke says referring to the weapons the puppet master was using.

"DAMMIT! You're right." Naruto says jumping back to evade them.

They had to find a way to take out Sasori quickly. Gaara's life was on the line. The Sand would be thrown into chaos without its Kazekage. Gaara was so young. He hadn't picked a successor yet. If the Leaf's ally was seen as weak, that would damage them as well.

"Naruto, Sixty Second Hurricane." Itachi says.

"Got it!" The blonde says and he forms dozens of clones.

"Lover's Quarrel." Sasuke says to Shisui, though he never got to use the attack.

Naruto clones run around Sasori at a break neck speed, kicking up dust in their wake. It was designed to overwhelm an enemy and stun them for one minute. Hence the name Sixty Second Hurricane.

Unfortunately, it didn't work fast enough. Hinata shoves Sakura out of the way of one of the poisonous tails. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror and he throws his body at Hinata, taking the strike in his back.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cries out.

"Naruto, we need to focus on." Itachi warns him and activates his Sharingan, if he could trap the puppet master in his ream then the fight would be over.

Hinata's Byakugan activates immediately. They had to finish this fast or at least give Sakura an opening long enough to treat Sasuke.

"Looks like playtime is over." Kisame says appearing out of nowhere.

"I feel like some shark fin soup." Itachi says, his Sharingan trained on the blue skinned man.

"You're pretty feisty." Kisame says and charges at him.

Gaara's body fell lifeless in the cave. They had removed the One Tail's. The remaining Akatsuki members could sense the battle outside. They had to deal with the Leaf ninjas. If they didn't, they'd take the demon from them.

"You guys are really fucking annoying." Hidan states and flies at Sakura.

Hinata glowers at him and slams her hands into his chest, to block him. She wasn't going to let this freak near Sakura and Sasuke.

"End this quickly!" Shisui says as he lunges at a woman who had just appeared, Konan.

Kakuzu joins the fray and Naruto goes up against him. Sasuke tries to warn them six orange haired people had just shown up. But his head was spinning and his words were slurred from the poison.

Hinata saw a man in an orange mask coming at them. She stands by Sakura and Sasuke protectively, ready to launch an attack. She heard an amused chuckle.

"Truly adorable." Obito says, grabbing the Hyuga girl and Sasuke.

The pink haired medic tried to stop him, but he was just too fast. Sasuke was after all family. Besides, the way he had tried to protect the Hyuga reminded him of how he used to do the same for Rin.

Obito takes out a vial. He always made sure to have antidotes to any poison his "teammates" might have. As predicted, Hinata quickly gets between him and Sasuke.

"It's the antidote. We want the tailed beasts. That doesn't mean that I wish to watch a family member die, if it is not necessary." He states.

"Family member?" Hinata asks and eyes him warily.

"H-inata, get away from him." Sasuke coughs.

"Young love. So sweet. Take your woman and get out of here." Obito says and administers the antidote to Sasuke.

The battle raged below. Jutsus, fists, and weapons were flying. Once Sasuke had been given the antidote, she goes flying at Obito.

"And you're so dead!" Hinata lunges at the larger man and grapples with him.

Sasuke manages to throw a kunai into Obito's chest, piercing his left lung. That gave Hinata all the opening she needed. She moves in and drains his chakra, sucking him dry.

"God, I love you." Sasuke says as he passes out and the antidote begins to work its way through his system.

"Sasuke!" She says and rushes back to his side, cradling him in her lap.

The battle continued. Hinata could hear shouts of agony. She couldn't tell if they were from their people or the Akatsuki. They had to move quickly if they wanted to save Gaara. But she couldn't just leave Sasuke like this on the battlefield!

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" She hears Naruto cry out.

"Naruto, send one of your clones to get help. These guys aren't amateurs." Shisui calls out to him.

Naruto nods and sends a clone off. He looked around desperately. Where was Sasuke? He then saw Sasuke laying, unconscious. Hinata was cradling him. Dammit!

"WINGS OF FURY!" Temari calls out and uses her giant fan to create vicious winds in an attempt to knock over some of the Akatsuki members.

"So that fan isn't just for decoration?" Shisui says.

"Decoration?! I'm a ninja! I wouldn't carry anything that wasn't useful. It'd just slow me down." Temari replies.

"You're even more beautiful when you are angry." He says tosses several explosive tags at the Akatsuki.

"Those eyes of yours sure are something." Kisame says to Itachi.

"Thank you. They are going to be the last thing you see, before you die." The elder Uchiha brother informs him and sucks him into his world inside his eyes.

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura yells, slamming her fist into Hidan's face.

The Sand reinforcements soon arrive. Temari darts off try find Gaara. She grabs his lifeless body and carries him to the Sand Villagers.

"I am old. Our generation caused much pain by carrying on the grudges of the past ones. Perhaps your generation will do better." An elderly Sand woman says, as she sacrifices her life to revive the Kazekage.

"Wh-ere am I?" Gaara asks a few minutes later in confusion.

"On the battlefield." Sakura answers.

Blood. There was so much blood. Shisui could hear the sounds of kunais, swords, and jutsu colliding. Thankfully, the Sand Ninja had joined the fray. They now had the numbers on their side.

"RASENGAN." Naruto growls out and charges at one of the Akatsuki members, driving it through their chest.

"Let's get him to the medical tent." One of the Sand Ninjas says, darting besides Hinata and Sasuke.

"Thank you." She says and flits off with him.

The battle raged on for hours. Eventually the Leaf and Sand Villagers were victorious. Sasuke smiles as he lays in the medical tent. He enjoyed Hinata fussing over him. Mostly he enjoyed her leaning over to fluff his pillows. That gave him a nice view of HER pillows.

He smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. Hinata had fallen asleep next to him. He was laying on a blanket in the medical tent. They were ninjas. Death could claim them at any time and he decided he didn't want that to happen before he made her his wife.

He gets practically smothered by family members who were visiting him. Finally, it was just him and Kenji. He smiles, figuring his grandfather was the best person to ask.

"When I'm better, do you want to help me go pick out a ring?" He asks.

"I'd love to! We can all make a day of it." He says cheerfully.

"ALL? It's just you and me." Sasuke says.

"Oh Itachi is going to propose to Kurenai as well. He wants me to help him pick out a ring." He says.

"Ah. Yeah. I guess in that case we can make a day of it." Sasuke agrees.

"Good. It's always nice to spend some time with my grandsons!" He says with a smile.

A few days later, Kenji sneaks Itachi and Sasuke out. It was just like the old days when he had to go on intelligence gathering missions! It was very important not to get caught!

"Where are you three going?" Mitszu asks.

"Oh out." He says cheerfully.

"Out?" She asks skeptically and looks at the three Uchiha men with suspicion.

"Grandfather wanted to go try out that new steak house." Sasuke offers.

"Uh huh and that's why you are slinking around?" She asks.

"Oh there's Aoda! Looks like he got some of your famous pie this time." Itachi says and casts a Genjutsu to make her see exactly that.

"YOU DAMN SNAKE! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A NEW PAIR OF BOOTS!" She snarls and chases off after the illusion.

"That was quite clever, Itachi." Kenji praises.

"Thank you. It's really the only way to deal with her…issues. Genjutsu is quite a useful tool in any ninja's arsenal." Itachi muses and looks at Sasuke.

"Hey! What was that look for? I can do Genjutsus. I just…didn't specialize in it." Sasuke huffs.

"Foolish little brother, you never know when it might come in handy." Itachi says and pokes his forehead.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go get the rings before she figures out it was a trick." Kenji says and they head to the jewelry shop.

"Oh hello, Kenji. How have you been?" The owner asks.

"Oh well. Most days, I don't need to use my cane too much. Thought I'd bring the boys down to look at some of your wares." He says cheerfully.

"Of course. Is there anything in particular they were interested in or are they just browsing?" The owner asks.

The owner of the shop used to be a ninja. He had been on Kenji's team. But he'd gotten hurt badly on a mission when they were Chunin. So he had retired and opened up a jewelry shop. The finest in all the Leaf Village in Kenji's opinion. He'd bought more than a few things here for Aiya over the years.

"Just browsing." Kenji says and he slides a bag filled with money to him with a note on top. _**Wedding rings. I'd appreciate it if you would keep this a secret until they propose.**_

"Ah well it is always an honor to have your family as customers! Let me know if you need anything." He says and quickly hides the pouch, ripping up the note.

"Do you even know what size she wears?" Itachi muses to Sasuke.

"Of course I do." Sasuke scoffs as he looks at all the ring options.

There were so many. It seemed every kind of gem and cut was available. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and many types of stones that Sasuke couldn't recognize were all laid out for him to see. There were heart, princess, trillion, oval, and what seemed to be dozens of different kinds of cuts displayed. Sasuke didn't know much about jewelry, but he knew this was an impressive variety. How was he ever going to choose?

"I like this one." Itachi selects a silver band with a large ruby in a Princess cut in the center.

"Ah that is a nice one. A princess cut for your princess?" Kenji teases.

"Precisely, grandfather." Itachi replies.

"I like this one." Sasuke says, choosing a golden band with three white diamonds shaped into one medium sized heart and two smaller ones.

"It is quite pretty. Good choices. I'm sure they will adore them." Kenji nods.

"Thanks." Sasuke says.

"Now have you thought about how you are going to propose?" Their grandfather inquires.

"…" Both Uchiha brothers were speechless, neither had really thought that far ahead.

"Oh boy. I'm dealing with a couple of amateurs. Now here is what you do." He says and leans in conspiratorial manner.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha District, Mikoto blinks. Her sister was screaming and chasing thin air. Over and over she ranting about snake skinned boots. She must have finally cracked. It was so sad. Well she'd get her sister the help she needed. Maybe it was time for a straight jacket after all.

"Oh she's not crazy." Aiya assures her daughter-in-law.

"She's screaming at thin air." The Uchiha Matriarch protests.

"She's under a Genjutsu of some kind. It seems it must involve Aoda. Hmm so that can only mean Itachi did it. Sasuke isn't proficient enough in Genjutsu to pull off something that complex." She muses.

"Why do you think that Itachi would do that though? It seems cruel." She murmurs.

"Maybe he was trying to distract her from something." Hinata offers.

"I'm inclined to agree. But I wonder what he was trying to distract her from." Aiya ponders.

"My love, I'm going to deal with your crazy sister. If this keeps up, someone will get hurt." Fugaku sighs and cautiously approaches Mitszu.

He quickly dispels the jutsu. She looks around in confusion. Where did that damn snake slither off to?

"You were under a Genjutsu. Aoda was never there." He explains.

"HOW DARE THEY TRICK ME LIKE THAT?!" She roars.

"Do not scream like a banshee. I have no desire to go deaf from your shrieking." He growls at her and rubs his ears.

"I do not scream like a banshee!" She protests.

"Yes, you do. Do not speak to me in such a fashion! I am the Head of this Clan and can punish you for insubordination!" He warns her.

Mitszu eeps and goes quiet. Mikoto smiles. Fugaku had a very commanding presence. That was why he was such a good Clan Head and lover. Finally, now that her sister had quieted down, maybe they could all have some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, Naruto was saying good bye to Gaara. The red head had just gotten the medical clear that he could travel the three day journey back to the Sand. It was tough for him to say good bye to his friend, even if it was just temporary.

"You pulled through." Naruto says.

"Thanks to you, your friends, and my village…yes. I've never had so many people come to my defense before." He muses.

"Well you deserve it. I mean after everything you've been through." Naruto says.

"You are a very good friend. Speaking of friends, I believe I noticed that Hinata did not leave the Uchiha's side?" He inquires.

Gaara always called Sasuke _the Uchiha._ It didn't matter that there were hundreds of Uchihas. Sasuke was _The Uchiha_ and that was that.

"Yeah. I didn't see it coming either. But I guess he's had a thing for her for years." Naruto says.

"Well they say opposites attract." Gaara ventures.

"Yeah. I guess so. Take it easy. Don't push yourself." He says.

"I will. Thank you, you my friend." Gaara says as he heads off with his siblings.

"Guess I should probably go see what the bastard is up to." Naruto mutters and heads to the Uchiha District.

As he was walking inside, he noticed that Sasuke, Kenji, and Itachi were just heading back as well. Hmm what were they up to? He couldn't help but wonder. So he followed them. Were those jewelry boxes? Wait they were going to propose?!

Later that night, Sasuke takes Hinata out on a moonlit picnic. He figured a traditional romantic approach would be best. He smiles as he pours them both a glass of fine wine and admires the view of her underneath the moonlight.

"I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried, when I saw you get hit." She says.

"I'd never leave you that easily." He promises and kisses her.

Hinata smiles and kisses back. She had grown more used to his touch. She could enjoy his kisses without blushing now, as long as they weren't in public. Though she blushed when he did anything that was more bold than that. Sasuke didn't seem to mind though. If anything he seemed to think of that as a good sign. He was getting a reaction out of her.

"Good. I don't want you to leave me." She says.

"I won't leave you. Not by choice anyway. That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually." He says.

"What is it?" Hinata asks.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Will you marry me?" He asks and shows her the jewelry box, with the ring inside.

"Sasuke, it's beautiful." She gasps.

"It suits you then. This is usually the part where you say yes or no." He says.

"Yes!" She says and tackles him, kissing him, and Sasuke happily kisses his new fiancee back.

Itachi had chosen to take a more _hands-on_ approach to his proposal. After he and Kurenai finished making love, he slides the ring on her finger. She blinks and looks down.

"Itachi, it's stunning." She says in amazement.

"Then it suits you. I want you to be my wife. I'd like for you, me, and Mirai to be a family. Possibly we will give her a half brother or sister later on." He adds.

"I'd like that as well." She says with a smile and kisses him.

"Good." Itachi says and kisses back rather passionately.

The next day, Sasuke invites Hiashi over. He was very thankful suddenly that Itachi had also proposed. That took some of the spotlight off him.

He wasn't entirely sure how Hiashi would react. At least Itachi didn't have to deal with a potentially angry future father-in-law. Lucky bastard. Still he wouldn't trade Hinata for the world. If that meant dealing with Hiashi, so be it.

"Attention. I have something that I would like to say." Sasuke says as the family was gathered all around one huge table. (Really it was amazing how many seats could fit around it!)

Everyone looks at Sasuke expectantly. Hinata squeezes his hand as a show of support and smiles at him. He smiles back. Sasuke could do this. They were going to find out eventually anyway, right?

"What is it?" Fugaku asks.

"Last night, I asked Hinata to marry me. She accepted." He says.

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?! You are way too young!" Hiashi roars.

"You go sit over there by the banshee and be quiet. This is a happy ocassion." Fugaku states.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BANSHEE AGAIN?!" Mitszu screeches.

"…No need to ask which woman you are calling a banshee." Hiashi mutters and wishes he'd brought earplugs.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She says and chases him outside.

"A toast to my grandson and his future wife." Kenji says happily and raises his glass.

"Thank you grandfather." Sasuke says.

"The children will be so adorable!" Aiya cries out happily.

"I also have an announcement." Itachi says.

Everyone looks at Itachi. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Now he wondered where his brother found the courage to tell them. Oh well, nothing ever worth having came easily. And Kurenai was definitely worth having.

"Kurenai and I are also getting married." He states.

"Sweet! A double wedding!" Shisui says.

"A double wedding? Hmm well that would be quite the challenge." Mikoto mutters.

"Oh boy. Welcome to the family, Hinata and Kurenai. I likely won't see you for a few hours after dinner. Aiya and my wife have been plotting for this day for quite sometime." He says knowledgably.

Kurenai and Hinata eep, suddenly aware that they might get drug off at any moment. Fugaku chuckles. He sorta pitied them really. Well he was sure that Mitszu would keep Hiashi busy.

"Don't worry dears. We'll start the planning after dinner." Aiya says.

He was not going to deal with the man's nagging. When an Uchiha found the one, that was it. Age was irrelevant. Unless they were Kizu's age. He'd put his foot down if a nine year old wanted to get married, of course.

"Do you think my father will be okay?" Hinata whispers to Sasuke.

"I imagine so. I doubt she really wants to start a Clan War. His ears will probably be bleeding by the end of it. If you are really worried though, I can go check on him." He offers.

"Maybe a bit longer. If he knows he'll have to deal with your crazy aunt, he might be more reclutant to try to stop us from getting married." She says.

"That's rather evil of you. I have to say, I find this new side of your personality, rather sexy." He says with a smirk.

"And I always find you sexy." She replies and Sasuke kisses her forehead.

He loved this woman. God, did he love this woman. And she was going to be his wife. Though he imagined he was probably should invest in earplugs. A double wedding, oh that was going to be utter chaos. Sasuke was sure the Honeymoon would make whatever craziness he endured before hand, totally worth it though. Yeah, he definitely couldn't wait for the Honeymoon.


	14. Chapter 14

White Lace

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This is the final chapter in this story. So sit back please sit back and enjoy some lemonade. ^^ Also for those interested, _**The Mission**_ and _**That's My Boy**_ have just been updated. (Both Hinata x Sasuke stories.) If you guys have any ideas for stories, you'd like to see done…let me know. I want to break out of my comfort zone a bit. Though I'll probably wait awhile before publishing a new story. I do have to wrap up some.

Chapter 14

"OWE! My love, that hurt! It's tradition." Kenji grumbles and rubs the back of his rapidly swelling head.

"You are not taking my son's to a strip club for their bachelor parties!" She says.

"He's right, you know. It is tradition." Fugaku says.

This causes Mikoto to whirl around and gives her own husband quite the impressive Death Glare. And what would he know about strip clubs exactly? Hmm. Perhaps she should borrow Aiya's frying pan!

"You can't be angry about my attending Minato's bachelor party. That was over two decades ago." The Uchiha Patriarch argues.

"Well if it was Minato's party." She grumbles.

"As if I would even look at another woman. I value my life too much to do so." Fugaku says and kisses her hand.

"That's better." She huffs.

"I don't really want a bachelor party anyway." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"I don't really need one." Itachi adds.

"You are both going! What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't throw you a bachelor party!" Shisui protests.

"You just want an excuse to see naked or almost naked women." They both snap at him.

"You wound me." He says.

The brothers both roll their eyes. Neither one of them was buying Shisui's kicked puppy routine. As they were rolling their eyes, Kenji drags them off though.

A few hours later, Sasuke was successfully traumatized. Itachi wasn't far behind. Naruto was getting quite a kick out of their shocked expressions.

"Those can't possibly be real." Sasuke mutters as he notes a stripper's extremely large bosom.

"Their enhanced. They have to be. Nature wouldn't produce breasts that large." Itachi agrees.

All the strippers were having a grand time. They all wanted to make the board on Operation Wildfire. The Uchiha brothers though just weren't having it.

Meanwhile the rather agitated Uchiha women all band together. They had a wedding to plan. Hinata meeps when she is dragged to the bridal shop.

"I'm glad you are here, Kurenai Sensei." She mumbles.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world or mine." The Genjutsu mistress offers her a reassuring smile.

"Choose anything you like." Mikoto says cheerfully.

"That's very generous of you." Hinata replies and looks around the store timidly, overwhelmed by all the choices.

"This place is the best. I remember that I got my dress from here." Aiya chimes in.

"I can see why. The dresses are beautiful." Kurenai observes with a smile and runs her fingers over the fabric of one.

Truthfully, it was amazing what the Uchihas and Hyugas were capable of when they combined forces. Not even two weeks later, they had organized the biggest double wedding in history.

It was being held in the Uchiha District out in the streets. They were forced to have it outdoors because two massive clans were involved. There were simply too many people to have it inside.

Sasuke and Itachi were standing at the alter, waiting for their brides to emerge. It was very hot day. Fortunately, Temari had attended and was using a wind jutsu to keep everyone from melting under the unforgiving Summer Sun. Somehow, Shisui had gotten her to agree to be his date. Everyone was watching this newest couple with the greatest of amusement. Every so often, Shisui would say something to Temari and she would whack him with her fan. Sasuke assumed it was something sexual in nature.

"I swear he's trying to get killed before he hits thirty." Itachi murmurs to Sasuke.

"Seems that way. Temari is pretty feisty. She'd do it." He agrees with his elder brother.

There were beautiful seats with white silk covers draped over them everywhere. Flowers had been weaved into the sides of buildings. It was a virtual rainforest of floral arrangements. Every color imaginable was on display somewhere.

There were beautiful scented candles lit around the area to symbolize the Fire Country and the Uchiha Clan. Not to be outdone, the Hyugas had placed gorgeous glass sculptures here and there with various symbols for love, peace, fertility, harmony, and other well wishes.

Classical music was playing and the refreshment tables were overflowing with fine foods and wines. The alter was made of gold and had a red silk tapestry draped over it to protect the couples from the Sun's heat.

"She's adorable." Itachi says as Mirai toddles down the aisle, tossing out flowers.

"Yeah. She is. So are and Kurenai going to try to give her a half sibling?" He asks.

"There will be no trying involved, only succeeding." Itachi informs him.

Sasuke smirks at this. He could hear the music getting louder. The fact that Mirai had just come down the aisle meant the brides would be approaching.

Kurenai was the first to walk out. Her raven black wavy hair contrasted stunningly with her ivory cream colored dress. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. The top of it had pearls attached that were woven into elaborate floral designs. It had a mermaid bottom and hugged her womanly curves nicely. She had a pair of dazzling diamond earrings on and her eyes matched the sparkle of her jewelry.

"Beautiful." Itachi says.

"I'd be jealous if I wasn't marrying Hinata." Sasuke states and soon Hinata comes out.

Her dress was more traditional. She had a sweetheart neckline as well with subtle straps that were designed to look like roses. It was snowy white and made out of silk. It spanned out widely around her, creating a Cinderella effect, with some of the silk in the middle designed to look like roses. Hinata had a diamond necklace to match Kurenai's earrings, Sasuke suspected that Aiya might have had a hand in that.

Kitzu was the ring boy and seemed to be taking his job very seriously. Sasuke was pretty sure even Mitszu's crazy ass wouldn't have been able to pry those rings away from the young Uchiha. It was impressive really.

"Sasuke, if you hurt my daughter in any way, there is no power on this earth that will save you." Hiashi says, as he finishes escorting Hinata down the aisle.

"Ditto for Kurenai Sensei." Kiba warns Itachi.

Itachi looks at Sasuke like, _Are they really dumb enough to threaten US?_ Sasuke nods. It seemed they were.

"We would never hurt them." Itachi replies.

"Never." Sasuke agrees with his elder brother and watches as the two men leave to take their seat in the audience.

Hinata and Kurenai shake their heads in amusement at the "threats." They smile and take their loved ones' hands. The Preacher looks around and decides that it was now safe to proceed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Itachi and Kurenai…AND Sasuke and Hinata. A wedding is indeed a most joyous occasion. Two weddings in one day is even more so. If there is anyone who has any objections, speak now…or forever hold your peace." He begins.

Mikoto covers her sister's mouth. She wasn't going to let that woman spoil the wedding with her craziness. Fugaku shoots Hiashi a look that told him in no uncertain terms if he protested, he would suffer the consequences. Wisely, no one objects.

"Do you Itachi take Kurenai to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To cherish, love, and protect until death do you part?" The preacher asks.

"I do." Itachi says with absolute certainty.

"And do you Kurenai take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To cherish, love, and protect until death do you part?" He asks again.

"I do." She says with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Nation. I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The preacher instructs them cheerfully.

Itachi had no problem doing exactly that. Kurenai smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around Itachi's neck. Sasuke started to get disturbed when he saw there was tongue involved.

"Ahem…I said kiss. I did not say start your Honeymoon early." The preacher coughs and blushes slightly.

"My apologies." Itachi murmurs, but he sounded anything but apologetic.

"Right. Do you Sasuke take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? Forsaking all others and loving her until death do you part?" The priest asks.

"I do." Sasuke answers firmly.

"Do you Hinata take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? Forsaking all others and loving her until death do you part?" The priest asks.

"I do." She says with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Country, I pronounce thee wed. You may kiss the bride." The man says happily.

Sasuke didn't show anymore restraint than Itachi did. He smirks enjoying the pretty blush on Hinata's face as she kissed back. Itachi chuckles at the passionate kiss.

"Is everyone in this family a sex fiend?!" The preacher asks.

"Pretty much…yeah. Is that a problem? Shisui asks.

"Oh for the love of God. There are children present!" The preacher says and Sasuke breaks the kiss, caressing Hinata's cheek.

"Pft. You only get married once. Let them enjoy it." Kenji says and shoos the preacher away with his cane.

"Crazy old man." The preacher says.

"OLD?! Who are you calling old?!" Kenji says and chases the preacher off, waving his cane dramatically.

"He said the O word." Itachi muses as he slowly slides off Kurenai's garter.

"Yeah, we probably aren't going to see grandfather for a few hours." Sasuke agrees and also slides off Hinata's garter, taking longer than necessary because he enjoyed the sight of his wife's lovely legs.

"He is quite spry." Kurenai muses.

"Very." Hinata agrees.

"Together, brother?" Itachi asks.

"Together." Sasuke agrees and the Uchiha brothers throw the garter belts into the crowd.

Shisui caught one, eliciting many catcalls. The other was caught by Kakashi. He blinks and waves it around, playing it up for all the other attendees. Well if nothing else, Kakashi was a good sport.

"Shall we do it in unison as well?" Kurenai asks Hinata and she nods.

The beautiful flowers go flying. Shockingly, Anko caught one. The other was caught by Temari. Anko drags Kakashi off much to everyone's amusement. Shisui gives Temari a look and she just shakes her head, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor.

"Wow. That actually works." Naruto says.

"Of course it works, kid. Otherwise people wouldn't do it. Sasuke remember what I said earlier!" The Sannin calls out.

"Shut up, you damn pervert!" Sasuke hisses.

"What did he say?" Hinata asks innocently.

"Nothing, Hinata. Nothing. Dance with me, my love?" The younger Uchiha brother asks as he leads her to the dance floor.

"Alright. But I still want to know." She says and wraps her arms around his neck as they sway to the music.

"No, you don't." Her soon to be lover states.

"Sasuke, we are married. We shouldn't start off our marriage by keeping secrets from each other. Do I not deserve to know?" The bluenette persists.

"Hinata, trust me. You don't want to know." He protests.

"Yes, I do." The bride says.

"Alright. He suggested a sex position." He answers.

"Which one?" Hinata asks.

"Hinata!" Sasuke says scandalized.

"He is a famous adult literature novelist. He might have some good ideas." She mumbles.

"He calls it legger. Basically you wrap your legs around me as I take you against a wall." Sasuke says in a rush.

"Ohhh." Hinata says with a blush.

"See? I told you that you didn't want to know." Her husband says.

"That sounds like it could be fun." She says with a shy smile.

"Wait. Really?" Sasuke asks, stunned.

"Well it is our Honeymoon and I always imagined you'd be more adventurous than wanting to stick with just missionary." She offers.

"Yeah. But I was going to you know… ease you into it." He says.

"Sasuke, I'm a ninja. I'm not a China Doll. You won't break me." Hinata promises.

"Good to know." He says with a smirk and kisses her.

Hinata smiles and kisses back. She loved Sasuke. He just sometimes could be a little dense. She wouldn't have married him, if she didn't want him in every way possible.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU DAMN SNAKE!" Mitszu suddenly starts screaming when she sees Aoda.

"Oh for Godsakes." Itachi says with a sigh, looking up from dancing at his wife.

"Master Sasuke! This woman is crazy!" Aoda says.

"Aoda, go back to Summonland. You can take some cake with you." He adds as an afterthought.

"Thank you, Master Sasuke!" He says, snatches some cake, and disappears with a loud poof.

"Why did you let him get away?" His crazy aunt demands.

"Because he is my Summon. For the final time, I am not going to allow you to harm my Summon in any way." Sasuke states firmly and he goes to cut the cake with Hinata, Kurenai, and Itachi.

The wedding carries on until the wee hours of the morning. There was dancing, drinking, laughter, and many stolen kisses on the part of the newlywed couples. Eventually it ends and they all sneak off.

Sasuke had decided to take Hinata to a tropical island for a honeymoon. He chose this for two reasons. The first is it offered more privacy than most locations. The second being it meant Hinata would probably be in a swimsuit. Which of course to Sasuke was a rather appealing idea.

"Oh look! Dolphins." Hinata says once they arrive and indeed Sasuke could make out a few dolphins in the distance.

"They are beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as you though." Sasuke says and wraps his arms around his new wife.

"You are very romantic when you want to be." She says with a giggle.

"You bring it out in me. Now let's you get out of that hot dress." He states and begins slowly sliding it off of her.

"Sasuke! We are outside." She squeaks.

"Hinata, there's no one here but us. That's why I picked this place. Well that and I wanted to see you in a swimsuit." He admits.

"Well maybe. The dress is pretty hot. It's beautiful though. Don't you dare ruin it!" She warns him.

"I won't." He promises and smirks, sensing her weakening and places a few light kisses to the back of her neck.

"Mmm good." She murmurs and leans back into his hold.

"You still have the same outfit." He says in wonder.

"A woman never forgets the first time she makes the board for Operation Wildfire. Of course I kept it. Do you still like it?" She asks with a giggle.

"I love it. You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and God do you look stunning in white lace." He says with a smirk as he tries to figure out how exactly to get that seductive, fragile outfit off of her.

"I should probably take it off before you burn it off, huh?" She asks shyly.

"Yeah. That'd be a good idea." Sasuke nods his head in agreement.

"Alright." She says and slowly slips out of the lingerie that had taunted Sasuke since for four fucking yet.

So he did what any Uchiha would do in that situation. He pounced. Hinata meeps when she's pushed on to the sandy beach.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

Sasuke quickly captures her mouth in a heated kiss. It was all consuming in its intensity, much like a wildfire set loose upon a forest. She moans into the kiss and runs her fingers through his spiky locks desperately, as she arches against him.

"I like it when you moan so sweetly for me." Sasuke says after breaking the kiss and Hinata blushes.

"I like it when you kiss me like that." She tells him and manages to tug off his formal male wedding kimono.

"Good." He replies with a seductive purr and places butterfly kisses along her throat, sucking hard enough to leave marks.

"Mmm. You are r-eally possessive." She moans and arches into him.

"All Uchihas are." He answers and caresses her breasts, teasing the rosy nipples by tracing circles around them with his fingertips.

Hinata squirms at the attention. She felt like her body was on fire but in a good way. She could feel the warm sand beneath her skin and the soft caress of the occasional ripple of water that was nipping at the shoreline of the beautiful beach.

She found herself moaning when Sasuke took one of her breasts into his mouth. He sucked, nipped, licked, and even bit her lightly. He seemed to have found a new favorite toy to play with. It felt so good. She closes her eyes in pleasure and manages to tug off his dark blue silk boxers.

"That feels re-ally good." She says in a breathless voice and her hand finds his erection, stroking him.

"FUCK!" Sasuke groans in pleasure, all control lost the second she touched him.

Hinata dares to open her eyes. She was met with his ruby red ones. He had definitely liked that. So she continues teasing him with her hand. Sasuke bucks into her touch and begins to place butterfly kisses along her stomach, his hand sliding between her thighs.

"Guess I'm not the only one who is sensitive." She murmurs.

"No. Not by a long shot." He says as he rubs her womanhood with one hand and grabs her ass with the other, squeezing roughly.

She shivers and moans at the slightly rough treatment. He'd never hurt her. But his strength excited Hinata in a way that she couldn't really articulate.

"You're already wet for me." He murmurs approvingly as he kisses her, sliding a finger inside her.

He knew she was an innocent in that respect, just like him. It was hard to fight back the impulse to just take her hard against the sand. But he managed. Besides, he did want to savor the moment.

"Nhh!" She says and squirms wildly.

"You are really sensitive." He states with a chuckle and groans when Hinata gets her revenge by maneuvering them in such a way that she was able to take the tip of his manhood into her mouth and suck.

"Th-at's fighting really dirty." He pants out and tries not to ravish her throat.

Fuck her mouth was amazing. Hot and wet. It felt even better than her hand did. If she kept that up he was going to going to find his release before he was even inside her.

That was unacceptable. He adds another finger inside her and moves them quickly, searching for her spot. He knew when he found it, because she moaned around his arousal so wantonly.

He lightly pushes her away from him and slides his fingers out of her. Sasuke stands up and offers her his hand. Hinata looks confused, but takes it.

She'd been so close! It felt so good to have him touch her like that. The bluenette felt her lower half pulse with desire and was more than a little embarrassed about having to stand, now that she could feel evidence of her excitement between her legs.

"You did say legger sounded fun and that tree looks fairly sturdy." He says with a smirk, pushing her against it.

"Ohhh." She replies with a blush and wraps her legs around his waist.

Sasuke grabs her by the ass and makes sure she is firmly supported before slowly burying himself inside his wife. He groans with pleasure.

He'd never felt anything like the ecstasy that was being inside Hinata like this. So hot, tight, and wet. They fit together so perfectly. So THIS was what Shisui was always going on about.

Hinata lets out a small cry of pain and Sasuke kisses her heatedly. He'd expected that. It still bothered him that he was feeling nothing but pleasure while clearly she had to adjust to him. She was an innocent though, it was a given that it was going to be at best uncomfortable at least initially.

"Let me know when it's okay to move. We'll go slow, until you are ready." He promises her after breaking the kiss and was now caressing her breasts with one arm, using the other to hold her against the tree.

"Mmm okay. I th-ink it's okay now." She says.

"Thank God." Sasuke mutters and he wastes no time in claiming his wife against that delightfully strong tree.

Hinata gasps and moans. She felt so full. The bluenette squirms and writhes helpless against all the new sensations. Sasuke seemed to remember where she liked to be touched from his earlier exploration, because he slammed against he spot repeatedly. Shooting hot waves of pleasure throughout her body again and again as he does. The bluenette was aware she was screaming but she didn't care.

"Sasuke!" She moans his name.

"You feel so fucking good." He growls and thrusts into her faster and faster, making the world both spin for them.

"So close." She pants out desperately.

"Me to." He whispers hotly into her ear.

He gave one final thrust that sent them both spiraling over the edge. It was like a tsunami hit them both at the same time. Thankfully, Sasuke had such a tight hold on Hinata, she was positive she would have been bowled over by the force of her orgasm otherwise. It was a close call for Sasuke as well.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

He slides out of his wife. Then he decides to fall back onto the sandy ground, pulling Hinata along with him. She ended up landing on top of him, safe and sound.

"Eep!" She says.

"I'd never let you really fall." He tells her.

"I know. But it's still kinda an instinct." She mumbles and Sasuke smiles holding he closely against him.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too. Though when people talk about Sex on the Beach, I don't think they usually mean it quite so literally." She says.

"Mmm our version is much better than the drink." The younger Uchiha brother states.

"Mhm. Much, much better." Hinata agrees with her husband.

Both Uchiha brothers had a rather successful Honeymoon. Their wives were due the same month. Kurenai had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Yasha only two weeks before and now Hinata was in labor.

Yasha had Kurenai's eyes and Itachi's silky straight hair. Itachi was clearly smitten by his second daughter. Mirai was his step daughter. The two girls already had the elder Uchiha brother wrapped around their little fingers.

"Don't worry, Master Sasuke. Lady Hinata will be okay." Aoda assures him.

"I'M NOT WORRIED!" Sasuke snaps in the waiting room.

What seemed like a lifetime later, Sasuke hears a loud cry. He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest, it was beating so fast. Itachi told him to wait. Let the doctor make sure that his child was healthy and that Hinata was properly attended to first. Sasuke nods.

"You can come in now, Mr. Uchiha. Your wife and son are doing fine." A medic calls out.

"Son?! Do you hear that Itachi, I have a son!" Sasuke cries out and races inside.

"Foolish little brother. You were either going to have a son or a daughter. It's not surprising that she had a boy. It was a fifty/fifty shot." Itachi says in amusement, while he wraps his arms around Kurenai and Yasha, with little Mirai standing beside them.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Sasuke says, flitting over to her bedside.

"I'm much better than I was a few minutes ago." She says and smiles at Sasuke, letting him have his first look at their son.

He had Sasuke's eyes and Hinata's blue hair. His facial features were nearly identical to his father, though he had his mother's skin tone.

"He's perfect, Hinata. As are you." He says and kisses her forehead.

"Hikaru. I think we shall name him Hikaru. It means shining brilliance." She says with a smile.

"Yes, I like that name." Sasuke agrees.

Suddenly, the recovery room got a lot more crowded. Sasuke's parents, his grandparents, Hiashi, Naruto, Itachi's new family, and Shishi all snuck in. Hell, even Temari was there. (Apparently that flower/garter thing really did work!)

"I have such a handsome great grandson!" Aiya says cheerfully.

"Takes after me in that respect." Kenji states proudly.

"I suppose so, Kenji." Mikoto says with a giggle and smiles at her grandson adoringly.

"He's so beautiful, Hinata." Hiashi adds.

"Wow, wait to go bastard. I can't believe you are actually a father now!" Naruto cries out.

"It will be good for Mirai and Yasha to have a cousin to play with." Itachi chimes in thoughtfully.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Kurenai asks.

"It still hurts. But it was worth it. He's so perfect." She says with a smile.

"You are glowing." The other new mother says.

"Be grateful you had a son. Poor Itachi will have to fight of half the village in about 15 years." Fugaku counsels Sasuke.

Sasuke snickers at this. He nods. He could only imagine poor Itachi fending off Yasha's admirers.

"He is pretty cute." Temari says.

` "We can have one of our own one day." Shishi says.

"You are getting ahead of yourself, buster!" She protests.

"Not really. Once an Uchiha knows what they want, they always aget it in the end." He states cheerfully.

"You arrogant bastard!" She huffs.

"He's right though. Master Sasuke's family is very good at capturing the mate they want and producing fine hatchlings!" Aoda adds, peaking through the window.

"LANGUAGE!" Hinata warns her.

"Oh sorry. I forgot." Temari says sheepishly.

"And to think this all started because of some white lace." Sasuke whispers to Hinata.

"I'm really glad you have a lingerie fetish." She giggles.

"So am I." Sasuke says and smiles down at his son.

He'd never been happier. Sasuke had a beautiful wife, an adorable son, and the Akatsuki was now all dead. It was also amusing to watch his grandparents and parents face off to see who would earn the privilege of holding their son first. Aiya eventually won. That was one very feisty old woman. Sasuke was positive his son was going to be a rather spoiled child. He was clearly already adored by all of the clan. He couldn't be a happier man.


End file.
